Renesmee: Eternally Yours Bk2
by Cullen24Bryant
Summary: STOP!IF YOU HAVE NOT READ RENESMEE: MY LIFE AND YOURS PLEASE READ THAT FIRST!THIS STORY IS THE SEQUEL! More obstacles follow Renesmee and her family but one thing that never changes is her love for her Jacob! Please leave feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Happy beginnings

"It's…ah… interesting" I said as I stood in front of the mirror, playing with the many -and I mean many -layers of puffiness.

"You hate it" Aunt Alice wined. "You are so much like your mother…this dress is a classic Nessie"

"Sorry Aunt Alice but I never really pictured getting married in a big puffy princess dress and besides the wedding is on a beach. I seriously want something appropriate for an outside wedding, something… simple" I explained.

"Alice that dress is pretty huge" my mom agreed.

"Oh, shush what do you know?" Aunt Alice barked.

My mother and I both tried to conceal laughter.

"Ness, here" Aunt Alice handed-well more like threw- me a dress zipped up in a clothing bag "This one is simple…boring…you know that stuff you and your mom like" she actually had a pout on her face.

I unzipped the bag and knew this dress was the one. It was white and almost floor length. With skinny spaghetti straps stitched with lace flowers, the straps crossing in the back. This dress was the dress, this dress was my dress.

"Renesmee, you ok?" My mom asked.

I hadn't realized that I stood there speechless just staring.

"Oh, nothing I'll try it on"

As I slipped out of the 'classic' i.e. the puffy uncomfortable hell dress, I gently pulled the simple white dress off the hanger and out of the clothing bag.

It fit me like a glove. It was perfect; the bodice lay softly against my curves, my décolleté slightly exposed.

"Nessie…? Is everything ok in there?" I heard Aunt Alice call out.

"Is better than ok" I beamed as I pulled the curtain back. My mother's face was the first I saw, her mouth dropped to the floor. Aunt Alice couldn't hide her smile; she was seeing what I saw.

"So…? What do you think?" I quizzed as the silence lasted longer than I thought it would.

"It's…beautiful, it's perfect…it's you Renesmee" my mother smiled. I turned to Aunt Alice who hadn't said a word.

"Aunt Alice…?" I asked in anticipation.

She sighed "This is the dress…"

"You sound disappointed" I asked, actually disappointed myself.

"No…it's beautiful on you"

"Then what's the problem Aunt Alice?" I asked in confusion.

"I just had a couple more I wanted you to try on before you made a final decision"

"Well Aunt Alice I haven't made a final decision, I can still try on a few more… its ok" I lied. I knew this was the dress I would marry my Jacob in.

"It's pointless Ness" Aunt Alice began "I just had a vision of you in this dress, and you looked beautiful… no need in trying on anymore" she smiled as she pulled a wad of cash out of her purse.

"I can pay for it myself…"

"Don't be silly, consider this a wedding gift…now lets hurry because Jacob needs to go to his tuxedo fitting"

I paused. I knew Jacob, and I knew there was no way he would wear a tuxedo, not even to our wedding.

"Umm…does he know about this?" I questioned

"Well, I told him we need to fit him for the wedding"

"Yea…about the whole tuxedo thing" I began "Umm, Jake isn't going to wear one"

Aunt Alice's face looked shocked "What do you mean he is …not…going… to… wear… one?" she emphasized every word "It's your wedding day for God's sake!" she snapped.

"It's …our… wedding day" I corrected "And I want him to be happy and comfortable…he won't be happy and comfortable in a tuxedo"

"Sorry to say it but she is right Alice" my mom amended.

Alice glowered at us before she stormed by us dashing to the register. She threw the wad of cash down before leaving the store "I'll be in the car" she snapped.

We laughed silently as she walked out of the store.

"She'll get over it" my mom smiled. She stood up in front of me.

"Or she will get her way and then I'll have to deal with Jacob" I said as I turned towards the mirror again.

My mother just stood behind me silent. I turned to face her again to see that her eyes were not meeting her smile.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She seemed to slightly snap out of her trance "Oh…I…"

"Mom…?"

"I…I am just so happy that you are happy. I cant believe my little nudger is all grown up…your getting married" she said as if the realization was just setting in "you have to understand being a vampire… time is different for us…it feels like just this morning I held you for the first time"

A single tear streamed down my face. I was crying tears that she couldn't. I was crying for the both of us.

"I love you" I said as I hugged her, she embraced me tightly.

"More than my own life" she said softly. A new wave of tears swam down my cheeks. That was the quote in the locket she'd given me all those years ago. She'd said those words to me in the clearing that cold day when the Volturi was deciding our fait.

I'd broke the chain to that locket a couple years after I received it-of course while rough housing with Jacob- I remember sticking the locket on a thin piece of blue yarn and tying it into a secure knot on the side of my mirror in my room.

Every time I glanced at it I would remind myself to go get the chain replaced so I could wear it again. But I never did.

"Well" she released me as I quickly wiped the last of my tears away "We shouldn't keep Alice waiting… go change" she smiled.

I went into the dressing room to slip out of the dress when I stopped in front of the mirror, looking at myself, looking at this elegant dress lay gently against my body. I looked so different …I almost didn't recognize myself. Not because of the dress and not because my hair was down flowing well past my shoulders which was rare- I never wore my hair down.

But I was different because I wasn't the little girl fighting against anything or anyone anymore. I didn't feel like a little girl playing dress up in the 'big girls' clothes.

I was –now- this young woman who was sure of herself, who was sure of her love. I was no longer fickle minded or confused. My mind was no longer elsewhere. I wasn't playing dress up.

I thought of Jacob and a wave of angst overtook my senses. I wanted to be with him right now. I needed to feel him by my side as I got to know this new woman. I wished he were holding my hand as I stared at myself introducing the little girl version of myself to the adult me.

"Renesmee…?"

My mother called out. I finally had the dress off and tucked neatly in the clothing bag.

"Coming" I said as my eyes still stayed fixed on the mirror. I saw myself but I saw myself as a small child. I saw me brushing my many ringlets of hair out of my face, with a frustrated look, I truly hated wearing my hair down; my big brown eyes bright under the thick shade of my eyelashes, my already rosy red cheeks began to blush even more against my porcelain white skin as I seemed to be bashful or shying away from something.

I smiled slightly "goodbye Nessie Cullen" I whispered to the child version of myself. I was feeling half crazy as the child version of me vanished from the mirror it was just me there; staring at my reflection. I laughed to myself.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of confidence.

"Hello Renesmee Black" I said. I smiled and walked out of the dressing room.

**Chapter 1 Part II**

"I don't know where my shoes are I thought you had them" I shouted frustrated as I sat in the man made dressing room which in all actuality was the living room in Embry's house, he lived the closest to the beach and Aunt Alice insisted that I have a 'prep room' close to wear the ceremony would be.

"It's too small in here…that's why we cant find anything" Aunt Alice snapped as she dug through bag after bag searching for these ridiculous six inch heals she picked out for me- another 'wedding gift'- that I did not want to wear.

First off I'd warn heals three times in my entire life so I really wasn't that good at it. Second and most importantly how was I expected to wear these heals in sand and not fall face first in front of 75 guest?

"Stop moving…and talking" Aunt Rose ordered.

"Sorry" I said as she applied more blush to my cheeks.

"Aunt Rose…I don't want a lot of make up…please just simple" I asked politely.

I heard Aunt Alice snort "If I hear the word simple one more time" she called out.

Aunt Rose and I both laughed.

"Don't worry" Aunt Rose smiled.

"Aunt Rose…" I whispered as Aunt Alice left to go search the car for my missing shoes which I thought subconsciously I'd lost on purpose "What if I walked bare foot?"

"Nessie…you truly have been hanging around these wild animals too long."

"Stop…and I'm serious" I sat straight up in the chair as she pinned little white flowers in my hair. These flowers matched the lace ones on my dress.

"Think about it…its really warm today and that's rare, its in sand…how young and romantic would that be…I have a new pedicure so it shouldn't…"

"Nessie" she interrupted "…or you just don't want to walk in those heals?"

She figured me out, but in all honesty I think with the 'simple' theme of the wedding being bare foot would be very classy in a new updated kind of way.

I smiled as she placed the last flower in my hair. The front of my hair was pinned lightly behind my ears as the back of my hair laid in long flowing ringlets.

"Ness, wear what you want…it's your day" she took one last look at me and sighed in relief "All finished" she smiled angelically.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

"Must you fight me at every turn?" I heard Aunt Alice yell out as she stormed in the room.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I stood up in front of the mirror looking at the entire finished product, something was missing. I didn't feel like I was done getting ready.

"I just had a vision of you walking down the aisle barefoot…Ness…barefoot?!"

"Alice lets please remember this is her day and I think it will be beautiful" Aunt Rose winked at me.

"Ugh…fine it is your day but you should know that there are only five pairs of those shoes in distribution"

"So we won't be needing these?" I heard my mother's voice call back behind me.

"Mom" I smiled. She walked over to me, she'd found the shoes on my bed in the box, she placed them on the floor before she spoke.

"I'm speechless…beautiful isn't even the word" she looked at me as unadulterated joy melted from her liquid golden brown eyes. "You look so much like your father…thank God for that" she joked.

I smiled. My mother never quite understood how beautiful she was not just as an immortal but I'd seen pictures of her in her human years, I was so happy to have her chocolate brown eyes.

"Something is missing" I said regretfully

"Yea…shoes" I heard Aunt Alice snap.

"Ah…we will let you two talk…come on Alice…now" Aunt Rose said as she pulled Aunt Alice out of the door.

"What's missing sweetie?" she looked confused "You look better than perfect"

I sighed as I studied the mirror-which we'd taken out of my room- further, trying to find the missing puzzle. Something caught my eye. It was my locket on that thin piece of blue yarn. I reached for it; untying the knot from the mirror.

I tied it around my neck. This was the missing piece.

My mother smiled "You were right…this was missing"

"Are you ready? Your father will be in here in a minute"

I inhaled and for the first time in three weeks a wave of nerves encompassed my body. In just a few short minutes I would be Jacob's wife. I would be moved out of my home. I felt almost uneasy.

I wasn't doubtful because I am completely sure of Jacob but this step was huge. I felt my heart start to sputter, I felt like I would begin to sweat.

"Calm down" my mom grabbed my hands; she obviously heard my heart accelerate.

"It's normal to feel like this…right?" I asked my voice shaky and unsure.

"Yes it's very normal" she touched my face.

I exhaled. "Right…I'm crazy…everything is good, it's fine, completely fine…I'm…"

"Nessie"

I turned to see my father standing there with a crooked smile on his face.

"You're rambling" he continued.

"She is just a little nervous" my mom said as she turned towards my father.

"I'm not nervous" I said quickly in denial, only after realizing that my father was reading all the thoughts in my head obviously indicating my nervousness.

"Ok, just a little" I conceded.

My mother walked over to me "I'll see you after" she winked then kissed me on the cheek. She placed her hand on my father's chest before walking out of the house.

"Dad…there is no point in lying. I'm freaking out right now and I don't know why" I said quickly. He smiled again as he walked towards me.

"First I'd like to say you look beyond beautiful sweetheart"

I smiled.

"It's only the reality setting in. It's perfectly common" he continued.

I nodded.

"I felt almost the same way on my wedding day"

I looked at him confused "Really…you were nervous?"

"Well more so for the fact that I didn't know if your mother was going to let her nerves get the best of her and run out of the room" he chuckled "but one thing in life I've never been more sure of was marrying your mother…but its healthy to have a little nerves with the anticipation"

My father was right, I wasn't nervous because of doubt or indecision but it was the anticipation knowing that now I could finally claim Jacob as my own and he could claim me as his though I'd been open and willingly to be claimed by him all along. I was more than ready; I was so ready to be Mrs. Renesmee Black that it was making me sick to my stomach.

"I'm glad I was able to help" my father said as he was obviously reading my mind. "It looks like it's almost show time"

A smile rimmed across my face a part of me wanted to run into Jacob's arms scream 'I do' and begin the rest of our existence together.

"I'm ready" I took my father's ice cold hand but he didn't move.

"Dad…?"

"Nessie, I want you to know how proud I am of you…I don't want to keep you any further but I want you to know how much I love you"

"Dad I know how much you love me…and I love you more" I smiled.

"Impossible" he said as he opened the door for me to walk out of.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded as I walked out of the house ready to walk to my destiny, walk to my incessant tomorrow, walk to my personal sun, walk to my Jacob.

**The Wedding**

The music played as my father and I walked to the beginning of the aisle. The song was a soft peaceful traditional Quileute tribal song. It was beautiful, each instrument seeming to dance magically and euphorically together.

I could see Leah, Seth and Sue sitting side by side. I could see Quil and Claire and Jacob's sisters and Paul sitting behind Embry and Jared. I could see my grandpa Charlie sitting beside my mom, grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle, all of my aunts and uncles sitting behind them. I was very happy to see our vampire 'family' The Denali Coven, the Amazon Coven and the Irish Coven sitting in the back rows.

Then my eyes finally lifted to see the most important resolute person in the room. He stood there in black slacks, a white button up with a skinny black tie. I couldn't look at his face…not yet at least, I wasn't close enough yet, I wanted to save his face for when I was standing directly in front of him.

My father and I moved slowly down the aisle as everyone rose to there feet. I could feel all of their eyes bearing through me, I felt self conscious. I could see tears in the eyes of those who could cry and the look of joy in the ones who were not able to cry.

I was completely immersed in every second, in every little specific event that occurred. I was aware. I heard my grandpa Charlie clear his throat, I heard the reverend turn the page in his bible. I could here the birds chirping in the near by tree's. I could see each individual ray of sun reflect off of the water. It was a warm day to be in the Olympic peninsula, I could feel the heat wrap around my body protectively.

I could feel my father's ice cold hand as he moved his thumb in a circular motion in an attempt to slow my racing heart beat. My heart thudded triple with each step; thud thud thud, thud thud thud.

I could feel the warm sand mold against my bare feet. With each grain emerging then dislodging it's self from in between my toes. I was like a sponge I was absorbing everything around me; I was taking it all in. I wanted every aspect of the happiest day of my life to be cemented in my memory.

Then finally I was there, close enough to touch him. I finally looked up to see Jacob's face he looked aw struck, like it was the first time he'd ever seen me, like he would have that look on his face for the next 100 years. His smile beamed across his face triumphantly.

"And who gives this young woman away" the reverend asked routinely

"Her mother and I do" my father said as he placed my hand into Jacobs. He turned to me and exhaled softly. He kissed my forehead then sat down next to my mother.

Everyone was beginning to take there seats, sounds of chairs moving and sand sloshing and people getting comfortable before the reverend began.

"I don't know what to say Ness…you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen" Jacob whispered.

I smiled "You don't look too bad yourself" I whispered back.

"No shoes…?" he smirked. Before I could answer the reverend began to speak.

As he spoke Jacob and I just stared at each other. In his eyes I saw so many possibilities. I saw our home together, I saw us walking on the beach holding hands under the stars. I saw us making love for the first time, making love for the rest of our lives, I saw our children, beautiful dark haired children with my big brown eyes playing outside and loving life to the fullest.

"Jacob you have prepared something" the reverend asked. Jacob and I discussed that we would do traditional vows for our wedding. The look of confusion reigned across my face.

Jacob almost looked nervous as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pant pocket.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Ness" he exhaled, I could see that his hands were shaking but only slightly. "I know we said we wouldn't write our own vows but I have something that I wanted to say…something that I wanted to promise you."

He looked at the paper then shook his head; he put the paper back in his pocket.

"Ok, I just want you to know that every second of everyday I think about you and only you. You have complete ownership of my heart and it will stay that way forever. I can honestly say that I am a better person because of you Nessie. We have been through a lot and each obstacle has only brought us closer together. I promise…no I swear to you that I will always be there for you for anything. I will be the best husband to the best of my abilities and I will never let you down. You're my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life" He took his thumb and wiped a tear that escaped from my eyes.

"Ok, do you Jacob take…?"

"Wait" I interrupted "I want to say something" my voice was low.

"Ok you can begin when ever you like" the reverend prompted.

I inhaled. I had no clue what I would say but I needed to say something. I decided that I would just tell him what I was thinking when I woke up in my own bed that morning after they won against Serina. I would tell him exactly what was on my mind the second I saw his face next to me that day.

"Jake" I paused, it felt as if all eyes were on me-which they were- but it felt like my silence was longer than it should have been.

"Ah…you know how these flowers, those tree's, this sand" I lifted my foot slightly; I could hear slight giggles from the crowd. They were also probably wondering where I was going with this and why I didn't have shoes on. "…they all need something to grow or to expand…they need certain things to survive" I continued.

"They all depend on water and sunlight to live another day" I paused again "Well, Jake that's what you are to me. I need you to survive; I need you in order to see another day. Jacob Black you are my sunlight you are my sun. Without you everything is dimmed, I cannot be me if there is no you. I…" I began to cry I knew my make up was completely ruined but I couldn't focus on that now "…I love you so much Jake. We are literally two halves of a whole" there was no stopping my tears.

"Do we have the rings?" the reverend asked. Jacob and I didn't have groomsmen or brides maids. We pulled out our rings and placed them on each others fingers.

The reverend finally said the words I'd been waiting to hear. I would get to say the two most important words I would probably ever say.

"Do you Jacob take Renesmee to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jacob smiled "I do"

"And do you Renesmee take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I said a little too fast, I was slightly embarrassed at my hastiness.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black…you may kiss the bride"

And now it was concrete; I was Jacob's and he was mine. In his vows he said that I had complete ownership of his heart, I hope he knew that he had complete possession and ownership of mine.

It was finally official I was Mrs. Renesmee Black and my husband was leaning in to finally seal our destiny with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 At Last

The heat was almost unbearable but it was so beautiful that it was hard to complain. The sun beamed bright across the entire ocean, each ripple in the water glistened with each wave. The air smelled fresh and new, it felt as if I had a new pair of lungs. I welcomed each breath with a smile. The scenery was stunning and bright, the tree's stood motionless as the hot humid air blanketed around me.

I turned to face the most beautiful thing here.

"Jake" I said as I breathed in another strong gust of air. "I can't believe we are finally in Brazil"

He grabbed my hand gently. "Are you happy?" he asked.

I knew he was referring to the location of our honeymoon but I took the question literally.

"I'm happier than you could ever imagine" I wrapped my arms around his neck "I actually don't think many people in the world have ever experienced the type of bliss I'm experiencing right now"

He laughed and gave my lips a quick peck as if it were routine already.

"Well we should unpack" he suggested.

"I suppose" I sighed.

The sun showed bright in our room. The humidity was intolerable. I lifted the suitcase on to the bed pulling out bathing suit after bathing suit, lingerie piece after lingerie piece –which I was not going to wear; Aunt Alice could yell at me about that too if she wanted.

I could feel beats of sweat forming on my forehead. I'd never been out of rainy cold Forks, Washington. This heat plus my already extremely high temperature was not mixing well at all.

"Jake…" I said exhaustedly "I'm going to take a shower…the ride here was brutal and I hate feeling so hot…and sweaty…its gross" I complained as I grabbed another bag hoping my soap, towel and wash cloths were in it.

"Ok…I'll call down stairs and have them bring in an air conditioner"

"Thanks babe" I smiled as I grabbed what I needed for the bathroom. I walked past Jacob quickly pecking him on the lips but he grabbed my arm. He wrapped his arms around me tight and kissed me passionately. There was no need to dissect this kiss or analyze it. This was my husband that I was kissing, everything from every angle felt right. I didn't want to think. Sometimes thinking was too much.

Our bodies were meshed together as I felt new pellets of sweat forming on my body. I did another mathematical problem in my head; this heat plus my high temperature and Jacob's high temperature was not going to mix well.

"I have to take a shower" I whispered against his lips. He smiled; our lips still touching.

"Ok"

"Call downstairs?" I asked but I didn't wait for an answer I was already in the bathroom. This bungalow was beautiful too grand for anything Jacob and I were willing to spend on our honeymoon but my entire family insisted.

The bathroom was huge, with a gold chandelier hanging from the middle. The walls were sky blue with a golden border. The floor was some type of grey and blue marble.

I placed my things on the small white couch in the corner. I walked over to the shower, its porcelain tub rimmed in gold with huge glass shower doors. I turned on the water as I got undressed.

I stepped into the cooled shower, letting the cool water trickle down my body, letting each cold drop erase the hot humid air that had moistened to my skin. It was so calming and relaxing, I was going to hate getting out of this shower having to step back into the tortuous heat. I lathered up the soap when I heard a low creaking sound.

I ignored it as I closed my eyes leaning my hair back into the cooled water. Then suddenly the glass door was open. I jumped as my eyes finally caught focus of who it was. It was Jacob-of course- standing there with a look on his face that I could not describe.

"Jacob" I said shocked. A part of me wanted to cover my body just off of pure reflex but this was my husband what's mine is his including my body.

"They'll have the air conditioner in some time this afternoon" he said as his eyes examined my body lifting slowly to my face.

"Oh…ok" I nodded as I stood there water trickling down my face. There was a moment of silence that I wasn't sure if I should break or not. I could hear Jacob's heart beating it was as if it were calling my name specifically. I felt this unfamiliar rush blaze through me. It was an unadulterated feeling. I'd never felt anything so intense in my life.

There was some type of cosmic pull; I could see in Jacob's eyes that he was feeling the same thing as well. In that moment we both lunged towards each other. I pulled him into the shower with all of my strength, the water drenching him from head to toe. He was fully dressed; his t-shirt clung to his body as I fought violently with it, trying to take it off. I'd untied the draw strings to his shorts; they dropped to the shower floor with a loud clunk.

We kissed under the splashing water with such eagerness. His hands were all over my body and mine were all over his. He lifted me up in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

There were no words this time. No asking if I were sure, no playing games, no fear of being caught. This was my husband and as his wife I wanted nothing more than to be connected with him right at this moment. And at that moment it commenced. I was finally one with Jacob, not symbolically but physically. We were officially two halves of a whole. My love for him was pouring through every nerve ending in my body.

The ecstasy the coursed through my body was that of an unknown word. I was complete; euphoric I was enthralled in every feeling, every motion, every ache, every aspect of being bonded so secure with Jacob.

Elation and bliss were trivial words; they didn't scrape the surface of what I was feeling right now.

As I became breathless, as the water splashed angrily against us; I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck pulling my face closer to his ears.

"J…Ja…Jake" I panted exhaustedly "I …I …love…y…you"

**Chapter 2 Part II ** **Nahuel POV**

"So you see it's truly that simple" Aro smiled half heartedly. "It's not as if it matters, the girl married the dog…so it's not as if you're jeopardizing your chances with her"

I gritted my teeth; I still couldn't believe Nessie married him, without even thinking about us one last time. She knew she was trying desperately to cover up the feelings she had for me just to abide by some wolf voodoo.

"Nahuel, we've given you enough time to make a decision. We've given you beautiful headquarters to think in, bathe; we even supplied you with the appalling human food that you prefer…"

"And in that time, I told you I wouldn't help you" I interrupted vehemently.

"What a pity, I assumed you'd come to this conclusion" he turned facing Felix and Alec "Would you two please bring out our other guest" Aro waved them off towards the door.

Aro turned towards me with that same eerie smile on his face. "I really didn't want to have to do this but you left me no other choice"

I was confused I didn't know what he meant until two large doors opened and there stood Hulien; Felix and Alec with tight grips on her arms.

"Let her go" I yelled "She is not a part of this"

"Oh but she is…the simple fact is, if you don't do what I ask…then …"

Aro stopped speaking as Hulien-the woman who had been practically a mother to me- started to wither in pain. Excruciating screams bellowed from her mouth. I looked over to see Jane with a menacing smirk on her face.

"Stop" I yelled "Stop" no one listened but why would they. Hulien fell to the floor, her eyes almost bugging out of the socket. I couldn't bare it; I had to stop the pain.

"Ok" I yelled "Ok, I'll do it…I'll do it just stop" I conceded loudly. Aro raised his hand towards Jane and her smile vanished. The screams stopped; Hulien laid there trying desperately to recover from the torture.

"Marvelous" Aro beamed. "I knew you'd come around" he said excitedly.

**Renesmee ****POV**

We laid in the gigantic bed, the hot air bellowed lightly down my spine-it was starting to cool off but only slightly. I was sprawled safely over Jacob's chest, my naked body draped protectively over him. I giggled lightly at the soft snore that was starting to crescendo coming from Jacob.

I moved to stretch my body, it was sore but not in a particularly bad way.

This was the most amazing dizzying happiest moment of my life. I didn't feel apart of this world anymore, feeling new was an understatement. I didn't know that such a feeling of pure tantalizing pleasure was possible.

It felt as if Jacob and I were made for each other, not just mentally but physically. We molded together with such ease such reliable and undeniable certainty that every second of pain I felt was quickly covered over by elation.

I slowly got up, I didn't want to wake him. I grabbed the white sheet that was dangling from the beds edge and tied it around my body into the bathroom. The shower was still running, I laughed to myself realizing that I never really did get a chance to finish my shower.

I let the sheet fall from my body to the floor as I slowly stepped in to the freezing water. I turned on a little of the warm but not too much, it was still pretty humid in the bungalow. The throbbing sensation I felt would have been much more painful had it come from a different circumstance, but this pain I welcomed and only beckoned it as a practice feeling that wouldn't last forever.

As I lathered the soap on my body; washing the scent of Jacob from my body regretfully. I heard an annoying buzzing sound. Who could be calling me on my honeymoon, we just got here; I thought to myself.

"You want me to answer it?" Jacob yelled out from the bed.

"Who is it?" I called back.

"Don't recognize the number" he stated simply.

I figured if it wasn't my mom or dad than there was no use in answering right at this moment.

"Let the voicemail get it…then listen to it"

He laughed "You're screening calls now"

"It's our honeymoon, no one should be calling…you know my password right?" I questioned. He didn't answer.

I continued to wash my body lathering strawberry kiwi shampoo in my hair and rinsing it out thoroughly. I cut off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel off of the small couch. I wrapped it around my body as I just let my drenched hair lay freely and wildly past my shoulders.

I opened the door to see Jacob sitting on the side of the bed. With his shorts on and his chest bare.

"What…?" I asked sarcastically "No round two?" I walked over to him caressing the side of his face.

He didn't respond. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked concerned. I started to feel self conscious, what if I had done something wrong, what if he was feeling regret. That's not possible right? Everything was so right and so perfect for me how could it have been wrong.

He didn't answer; he just held my cell phone up, placing it on speaker.

'You have one unheard message' the automotive voice spoke 'press one to play message'. Jacob pressed one.

"Ness, hey it's Nahuel I need to talk to you its very…very important. I miss you and I just…well it's very important that I talk to you as soon as possible…please. Remember what I said don't ignore it…don't ignore me"

'End of message Press two to replay message' Jacob pressed two.

"Ness, hey it's Nahuel I need to talk…"

I didn't listen to it the second time. My heart sank; my mind was running miles per hour trying to figure out what to say. I hadn't spoken to Nahuel since the fight, so much has happened since. I didn't think he was something I would ever have to worry about again. And yet there he was in the mist of ruining my honeymoon.

"Jake…I don't know what that is about…I haven't seen him or spoken to him. I'm married to you Jake…Nahuel he is just…" I stopped speaking Jacob looked up finally his eyes were a little softer than I expected them to be but they were still angered.

"Ness…its fine" he said lowly. "I believe you…you can't help that he called" he sighed.

I was wondering if this whole being married thing was truly changing Jacob, because the Jacob I knew would have blown up, he would have suspected the worse. But he believed me, he trusted me not as Nessie but he trusted me as his wife.

"I'm sorry…when I figure out why he called…"

"You're not going to figure it out…you're not going to call him back…your never talking to him again" Jacob interrupted.

I didn't want to fight on our honeymoon and Jacob looked so adamant. I left it alone.

"Ok, you're right" I conceded. In that sentence I realized that this whole being married thing wasn't only changing Jacob but it was changing me. The old me would have argued why I should see what he needs to tell me, the old me would have been upset that Jacob commanded I not call Nahuel back and that I could never see Nahuel again, but I let it go. Being happy with Jacob was my only concern.

Nahuel was a part of Nessie Cullen's life, a part that confused her and made her question things that shouldn't have been questioned. At that moment I decided that Nahuel wasn't invited to Renesmee Black's life, she was confident and not fickle minded, she was a woman so positive of her life and future that nothing would stand in its way.

Jacob closed my phone and handed it to me. I didn't like the feeling in the atmosphere, Nahuel's surprise call was almost enough to sour this perfect honeymoon. I couldn't allow it I had to act now, do something to change the ore of the room.

I threw my phone on the night stand and dropped my towel "Back to the original question…no round two?" I asked as I slammed my body on top of his forcing him to lay down on the bed, my lips crashing and molding perfectly against his.

I was ready for the next exhibition of our love making, though I had been a virgin, being with Jacob I just knew what to do everything fell into place without any sort of glitch.

I was ready to encounter this drug again, Jacob being my addiction; when there were three loud thuds at the door.

"Ugh…not the interruptions again" I rolled off of Jacob on to the bed.

"Maintenance" a man with a heavy accent called out.

"The air conditioner" Jacob sighed as he put his shorts back on. "I never thought I would say this but…put some clothes on… I don't want the guy looking at you" he smirked.

I grabbed a large t-shirt from one of the many open bags on the floor. Jacob's t-shirt was so much bigger than I was, it was comfortable and had his scent all over it…it was perfect.

A young Brazilian man with extremely long hair came in to install the air conditioner in the window. As they did so, I just stared at Jacob's perfectly sculpted body in complete wonderment that I belonged to him and that he belonged to me. I didn't feel deserving. Against any conscious will; my mind retreated back to when I'd hurt Jacob so terribly. How I let Nahuel almost come in and tear down everything Jacob and I had built up.

Then I thought about a conversation my mother and I had when Jacob had broken up with me and Nahuel was coming by wanting to see me. She told me that whatever was going on between Nahuel and I wouldn't go away if we didn't talk about it, if I didn't tell Nahuel specifically how I felt. I remembered before the fight I was going to tell him right then and there how I felt but Jacob came unexpectedly. For all I know Nahuel could think he still has a chance.

I wanted this to be officially over, I couldn't have Nahuel popping up out of the blue trying to win my heart…I wasn't even sure if he knew Jacob and I were married. It would kill him; it's not fair of me to leave him in the dark when he'd saved my life when he'd done nothing wrong.

I decided in that moment that I would call Nahuel back-when we got back to Forks-only to tell him how I felt and that whatever it is that he thinks is there, is no longer there because Jacob is everything and more than I need. I knew that Jacob couldn't know about this, that he would be livid with me. But if I wanted this to go away, if I wanted this situation to never rear its evil face again then I knew what I had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Too Good to be True

**Nahuel ****POV**

It was eating away at my very core. Nessie had chosen Jacob; I was starting to understand that. I was bitter…I am still bitter, but never would I want to destroy her happiness. Never did I want to be apart of something that would ruin her…permanently.

But what choices had I been given?

I could still see Hulien's face rippled in pure agonizing pain as Jane tortured her. There had to be away around this, there had to be some type of way that I could leave Nessie be and have Hulien safe and sound with me.

But there was no way.

She was married now, and knowing Nessie this was probably the happiest she'd ever been, I couldn't take that away from her. How could I possibly look her in the eyes and force her to leave the one she loved.

Though she wouldn't know what she was doing or saying; I would know, I would know that these were false feelings, I would know that I'd been the one to make her believe she didn't love Jacob anymore. I would know that because of me she would feel this certain pull towards Italy.

I would be the demise of everything in Nessie's life; because I would be the one to take her away from her perfect life and literally will her into a life that would not be her own.

I couldn't. Could I?

**Renesmee ****POV**

"What if we never go back?" I asked Jacob as we laid in bed; me cuddled against his bare chest, my naked body only being covered by a thin white sheet.

He chuckled.

"No…I'm serious" I sat up supporting my weight on my elbow.

"You're serious?" he asked skeptical, humor in his voice.

"Yes…why not? It's so nice here…and I am so happy…"

"I think you are blinded by the fairytale" he laughed.

"What's so wrong with fairytales?" I asked offended. He saw the seriousness in my face and sighed.

"Ness, this isn't realistic…"

"Why not…?" I objected. Why couldn't we live in a fairytale forever why couldn't we create our own little world…just the two us? I've thought about this plenty of times before, this fairytale we were living I couldn't let it just end.

"Are you actually getting mad?" Jacob asked puzzled; his voice a little more serious.

I realized Jacob was right, I wasn't being realistic, but being here just him and I was too perfect, any sane person wouldn't want it to end.

"No" I sighed "I'm not…just wishful thinking I guess"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me securely. We just laid there for a moment as the sun began to peek through the window. I realized it had to have been at least five or six in the morning.

"We didn't sleep last night" I said slightly amazed.

"We haven't slept much at all since we've been here" he chuckled. I nudged him and he just grabbed me tighter.

"So what's our itinerary for the day" Jacob said as he traced patterns on my skin with his index finger.

"Hmmm" I breathed "Well, I'm not opposed to staying in all day…again" I started kissing his neck slowly leading to his lips.

"Me either" he kissed my lips angling him self so he was on top of me.

"Do we really have to leave in a couple days" I asked; interrupting our kiss "What if we go back and they want to know about the sights? What do we say?" I persuaded.

"We're newly weds, I'm sure they will understand why we didn't sight see" He leaned into kiss me again. But I grabbed his cheeks with my hands.

"Jake" I pleaded "Two extra days is all I'm asking" I smiled at his facial expression; I knew I would be getting my way.

"You know Embry's going to pissed that he has to man the shop by himself"

"Thank you" I smiled.

The rest of the morning was filled with love making before we finally decided to sleep. But I couldn't sleep I had way too much on my mind.

I couldn't remember life before. It was hard to picture how life was at home. I couldn't imagine all the fighting, all the betrayal all of the doubt, the fear, all of the tears. Everything was so different now; I couldn't grasp the true intent of my happiness.

My life had been slowly crumbling, everything around me deteriorating. But now everything was perfect, life was complete, I didn't need anything but the knowledge that Jacob would always be by my side.

I turned over to watch him sleep; I loved the way his nostrils slightly flared with each entrance of air. I analyzed and absorbed everything about my husband. He was beautiful and he was mine. He was caring and nurturing and he was mine. He was strong and protective and he was mine. I wondered why I should be so lucky.

I tried to steer my mind away from thinking negatively, but I couldn't help but think that this was too much good for one person…not just one person, it was too much good for me, In the back of my mind I kept waiting and wondering what was going to happen next how long would karma or what ever it was that followed my family like the plague would come knocking on my door, ready to throw a wrench at my happiness.

That was the main reason why I didn't want to leave Brazil, I wanted to stay in this box, this little tiny world that Jacob and I created in our bungalow. I wanted to build this invisible wall up so that nothing has the chance of ruining this fairytale, a fairytale that I was determined to bring back to Forks.

Finally I began to succumb to how sleepy I was. I'd had 'distractions' to keep me awake before but now that Jacob was asleep this was the perfect opportunity to rest. I placed my arm over Jacob's torso, turning my face into his chest as I positioned myself to fall asleep with the love of my existence snuggled close to me.

Sleep came fast, as vivid colors sifted through my dreams. There were no words but I could tell that I was walking, I was walking toward something but I didn't know what. Somehow it felt as if a string was leading me along, guiding me in each direction. As my speed accelerated I felt apprehensive, the bright colors still pierced through my retinas. They were beautiful but they didn't seem quite right, I didn't feel comfortable but for some reason I felt as if I needed to be where I was going.

The beautiful bright colors started to turn red, different shades of red, dark maroons and bright reds, brighter than fresh tomatoes. My speed slowed as I entered a large room, I felt like I needed to be here but it felt like I was incomplete, like I was leaving something behind but for some reason I wouldn't turn to look.

I took small steps forward not knowing where they led, then I heard Jacob's husky voice whisper behind me I turned to see his face, it was pained, I'd never seen him look like this. I wanted to run to him hold him in my arms and ask him what was wrong, tell him that I could make it go away but when I went to open my mouth the words wouldn't come out. I was confused but I didn't fight it. I didn't try to walk towards him; I just slowly turned back around walking in the direction I'd been facing before.

Jacob continued to call my name, begging and pleading even, but I ignored it. I felt this tug in the back of my heart a familiar feeling of love and devotion but it wasn't loud enough to make me turn around, I took two huge steps and standing in front of me was Aro. For some odd reason I smiled lightly I wasn't appalled by the very sight of him.

Aro stepped to the side and there stood a 20 ft tall mirror. I looked at my reflection. But it wasn't me it was Serina…she looked human she definitely wasn't a vampire. As I examined her I noticed the roundness of her stomach…she was pregnant. I was so confused. I blinked and when I open my eyes I finally saw my face in the reflection, Serina was gone. My hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail my face looked a little fuller and my skin didn't seem as pale. As I examined the rest of my body I gasped; looking at the roundness of my stomach, I felt like I would faint. Everything around me was black now all I could see was the floor length skin tight red dress that I was wearing.

My eyes couldn't grasp or understand what I was looking at.

My stomach was the size of a beach ball; I touched it and felt a sharp kick. I gasped again, how could this be? I asked my self as tears slipped down my cheeks. I closed my eyes thinking that maybe I could erase what I saw. I opened my eyes and to my surprise Nahuel was standing there, the look of regret and anger on his face.

I snapped out of my dream-more like a nightmare- yelling "No!"

"Ness…" Jacob jumped up defensively and protectively "What is it…who is it?" he questioned. I didn't answer as I tried to catch my breath.

"Ness you're crying, what's going on, Ill fix it" he said as he sat back down to comfort me. As badly as I wanted to be honest with Jacob, I couldn't tell him about that dream. And why should I, it was just a dream, well a nightmare and it didn't mean anything. I'd jinxed myself by expecting something to go wrong that now my paranoia was following me into my sleep.

"Ness" Jacob said again trying to get my attention.

"Its fine Jake, its fine I just had a bad dream…I'm sorry I woke you up go back to sleep" I wiped my tears as he looked at me cautiously.

"Are you sure? We can talk about it …I…"

"No" I interrupted "seriously its nothing" I tried to laugh it off "bad dream…can we go to sleep …please?" I smiled weakly. He looked at me a little longer before wrapping his arms back around me.

"Ok" he said pausing slightly before speaking again "I think we should go swimming when we wake up"

I looked at him, happy that he'd changed the subject. It wasn't a half bad idea we hadn't been out of this room in days it would be nice to see some of Brazil before we had to go back to Forks.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" In the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep, I was fearful of that dream. "We can go now…if you're not too tired" I teased.

He laughed as he kissed my cheek "I'll make some breakfast…then we can hit the beach" he smiled.

"Umm Jake…breakfast…? It's after 2 pm" I laughed.

"Well its 9 am somewhere in the world" he joked.

As Jacob left out of the bedroom, I let my mind really analyze that dream. It was scary thinking about how I felt when I walked away from Jacob in my dream; I know I'm not capable of doing that how could my subconscious do it so easily. Why was Aro there? Why was I so complacent with him being there?

The most confusing part, the most unthinkable part was the fact that I was pregnant, I didn't know who the father of this child was. Of course I would want it to be my husbands but it didn't feel like that child belonged to my Jacob…it didn't feel like that child belonged to me.

Then to see Nahuel's face so pained so hurt plastered with regret. This couldn't be, I didn't understand. This dream was so random and so distant from whatever conscious thought I'd ever had.

Jacob was right; we had to get out of this room, being in here 24 hours a day was playing with my mind.

"How about we go out to eat" Jacob called back from the kitchenette.

"Yea…Ok" I said distractedly. I decided in that moment that Jacob and I only had a few more days here in Brazil. I wasn't going to ruin it by harping over this dream, this dream that felt so real, this dream that went against everything in my conscious reality. I would leave that dream locked up in a little box in the back of my mind. I wouldn't allow it to surface again.

**Chapter 3 Part II**

"Ness, stop pouting" Jacob said annoyed.

"I'm not pouting" I lied. I turned my face towards the window as we flew through the soft white pillows of clouds. I sighed…again.

"We stayed five extra days" he stated "If we stayed any longer I would lose the shop and your parents would think I kidnapped you"

I didn't say a word as I sat there with my arms crossed across my chest, trying my hardest not to make eye contact with Jacob.

He sighed. "Your being a baby right now"

I turned to him slowly "I am not being a baby…and its not just about staying in Brazil longer…we didn't look at the whole picture" I said firmly. The woman across the aisle stared then quickly turned facing the opposite direction when she met my scowl.

"What whole picture Ness?"

"Where are we going to be living Jacob…?" I know this was something we should have been discussing before we got married but every time I brought it up he would say don't worry about it, or he would distract me with his lips or his body. So, now we are flying away from beautiful perfect Brazil back to Forks where seemingly we would be homeless. I was over exaggerating but I do tend to do that when I am upset.

"Ness…its fine, don't worry about it"

"Jake stop saying that!" I said a little too loud, the same woman glancing quickly then turning back around. "we cant stay at Billy's its too small and there is no way in hell we are staying at my house…I don't think being newly weds then being with my mind reading father would be too smart"

Jacob started laughing hysterically.

"This is not funny Jake, we should have stayed in Brazil and have my family get a house then we could renovate it or something …I don't know…but we would have a place to say…our…very own place to say"

Jacob looked at me, like he wanted to say something but he decided against it.

"Can you trust me?" Jacob said lowly. Of course he would play that card. He knew I trusted him with all of my heart and soul. I sighed facing towards the window.

"Yea I trust you" I mumbled. Though I wasn't looking at him I knew he had a cocky smile on his face.

As much as I wanted to stay in Brazil it felt so good to finally see my family. I'd missed them so much. Jacob and I spent hours talking about what we did in Brazil-well not everything- but the little bit of sight seeing was nice Jacob and I were defiantly going back.

"I've missed you so much sweetie" My mother said as she hugged me for the umpteenth time. Everyone was at my parents most of the pack my entire vampire family grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy all sat in the living room mingling as my mother and spoke in the kitchen.

"So how does it feel to be married?" she asked jokingly as she poured diet pop in a cup for Grandpa Charlie.

"It's great mom…better than great" I smiled. Then my face grew serious I knew if I wanted answers my mom would be the one to ask.

"Can I talked to you mom?"

She laughed "Of course you can…what's up?" She sat down at the kitchen table and I followed.

"Umm…well Nahuel called when we were in Brazil"

Her face grew serious as well "Ness, your married you can't…"

"No, mom I know that" I interrupted "Remember what you said? If Nahuel doesn't know how I feel then it would never go away…I never got to talk to him, I never got to truly let him know why I couldn't be with him"

My mom absorbed what I was saying before she spoke.

"What did he say…and does Jacob know?" she asked.

"He left a voicemail saying it was important that he needed to talk to me…Jacob heard the voicemail before I did"

Her facial expression changed "Jake was ok with that?" she asked surprised.

"Yes…for the most part but he said I couldn't call him back…mom I need to call him back, if I want him to understand. I've hurt him enough I shouldn't avoid him…he doesn't deserve that"

My mother didn't say anything for a moment "You're right…but you have to be smart…you can't keep this from Jacob, if he finds out you will end up just hurting him more"

Of course my mother was right, but she wasn't there she didn't see Jacob's face when he said I couldn't call Nahuel back or ever speak to him again. Jacob wouldn't understand why I needed to see Nahuel he would definitely be beyond pissed.

"Thanks mom...." I paused "and one more thing"

"Yes…?" she asked curiously.

"You remember how you told me in your human years you would have very vivid dreams?"

She nodded "yes especially when I was pregnant with you"

I swallowed; before continuing.

"I had this dream…and it was horrible. Jacob was calling for me…begging for me and I just looked at him and kept walking he was so hurt and for some reason I didn't care. And it was like I was drawn to Aro he was standing there smiling…and there was this huge mirror but I didn't see myself, it was Serina as a human and she was pregnant then it was my reflection I didn't look like my self…" I paused, It was the first time I actually spoke about the dream " I was pregnant very pregnant … I closed my eyes thinking my stomach would go away and there stood Nahuel…his face was pained too, he looked regretful and sad…angry"

My mom just looked at me, she was obviously just as shocked about my dream as I was.

"Did you tell Jacob?" she finally asked.

"Of course not…and how would I explain that to him? I don't even know what it means?"

She contemplated what I'd told her before speaking again "Renesmee, don't read too much into it…just be happy you're married and your starting this new life…I think everything that has stood in your way in the past just somehow came to surface…think about it…Volturi, Serina, Nahuel…"

My mother had a point these were all things that had stood in my way, obstacles that I had to face before I could be happy. I felt slight relief that my mother was able to break this down for me.

"Thank you mom" I sighed reaching over the table to hug her.

"I'm always here for you" she whispered. As the feeling of relief slowly moved through me I realized another dilemma that I needed answers to.

"One more thing" I said as I sat back in my chair. "Jacob and I don't have a house every time I bring it up he tells me to stop worrying or it'll be fine…its not fine, we are married we cant live here…?" I didn't want to make living here seem like a bad thing but a married couple should be living on there own.

My mom didn't say a word, and if I wasn't mistaken I'm sure it looked like she was trying to conceal a smile.

"Sweetie, I think you should be patient…everything will be fine"

"Ugh…not you too" I wined. She smiled placing her ice cold hand on my cheek.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed

I smiled, this felt so routine, but now I was on my own I was an adult our common banter about me always wanting to be grown up would never be the same anymore.

"Ness…"

I turned to see Jacob standing in the kitchen door way.

"You have a second…can you come with me really quick?" he asked then quickly glancing at my mom. They were up to something.

"Sure…why…?" I asked suspiciously.

"For once can I ask you to do something and you just go with it?" he smiled slightly. My mom laughed. I turned towards her and she quickly stifled it.

"Fine" I said with a drip of attitude covering my tone. I stood up and pushed my chair in.

"Mom, I'll be right back"

I sat in Jacob's truck, annoyed and curious…mostly annoyed though.

"Jake where…"

"Shhh…no questions remember" he interrupted.

"This is ridiculous" I said under my breath. He heard me and chuckled only irritating me that much more.

"Jake seriously there are over 30 people at my parents house…they're there for us and we are not there…this is the wrong time for one of your silly games" I snapped.

He was still trying to refrain from laughing "They won't mind and they will be there when we get back"

"When we get back from where?"

"Nope" He shook his head "No questions Ness"

I was livid. My face was hot and I felt like I would scream. I couldn't understand why I was so upset. I think I really missed Brazil and the jet lag was finally hitting me; it was making me cranky and not very pleasant to be around. But I didn't care; I just wanted Jacob to tell me where we were going.

"Jake… I don't want to play any more…"

"Ok we are here" he interrupted.

I looked out of the window, the night would have been a blanket over a full humans eyes but I concentrated on what I was seeing.

I saw three large trees swaying slowly with the night air. The moon was full and glowing…it was beautiful and breathtaking… a distant friend from the sun. The stars stood out and sparkled individually blending beautifully with the night's sky.

I saw a brick walk way leading to a cute light blue house. This house was a nice two story home. It had a nice size porch, with beautiful rose bushes on each side. In the front window dandelions peeked out in front of the silky white curtains.

"Jake…I don't understand…?" I asked confused.

"Get out the car" He smiled. He opened his door than walked around to open mine. As he helped out of the car I looked at him, trying to read his face, but all I could read was happiness.

"I told you it'll be fine" he said as he grabbed my hand walking slowly towards this house.

"Wait" I stopped walking "This…this is…ours?" I asked shocked.

He just smiled as I stood there frozen and wide eyed.

"Come on lets look inside" he pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to me.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I still didn't move.

"Ness are you ok?" I heard him ask. But I was lost, I couldn't believe it. I could feel the few surprised tears swimming down my cheeks.

"You got us a house" I said relieved but shock still in my voice. How lucky was I honestly allowed to be? I felt like everything that was happening I didn't deserve.

"Baby, don't cry" he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, Jake these are happy tears…I'm just so …" I stopped; changing what I was going to say "I love you…thank you…thank you" I kissed him as we stood under the beautiful star filled night. Everything was falling into place. I realized at that moment that I didn't need Brazil to have my fairytale. I knew that anywhere in the world, anywhere, where Jacob was with me my fairytale was true and complete.

I pushed every negative thought I'd had over the past few days to the far, far back of my mind. I was going to enjoy this; I was going to accept happiness with open arms.

I'd grown very fond of the sun, especially since I think that Jacob is my sun. But there was the moon every bit as consistent as the sun, it watched us protectively at night; the most dangerous time of the day…Shakespeare's Juliet once said to '_swear not by the moon, the fickle moon, the inconstant moon'_. I wasn't sure if I agreed to that, the moon did change physically but still it was there every night it came back to fill the sky when the sun had to rest. To me the moon was just as I'd described the sun it was constant it was stability.

Jacob was not just my sun but he was my moon and everything else in between.

I would see the inside of …_our…_ new home later…right now I wanted to stand here and kiss my husband under the stars under this reliable moon, this unvarying moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 In A Perfect World

Married life was such a beautiful thing. Every morning I woke up next to the man I would spend the rest of my life with. I usually woke up before him and I would just watch him sleep, I would breathe in his scent.

I would kiss him on the cheek; he'd usually roll over than I'd get up put one of his old t-shirts on and cook breakfast. It was like clock work, as soon as the eggs were done he'd come strolling into the kitchen wiping his eyes and yawning.

"Morning babe" he would say as he leaned into kiss me. I was so use to this, so comfortable with this. I couldn't be more excited at the fact that this was our little world together.

"You're not going to eat?" Jacob mumbled as he stuffed a strip of bacon in his mouth.

"No, I'm not really hungry" I said as I scrubbed the eggs off of the frying pan.

"You didn't eat dinner last night" He stated as he crammed a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"I haven't had an appetite" I dropped the pan in the sink and cut the water off.

I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair that he'd been growing out.

"I hope you don't cut it, I think its sexy" I smiled.

He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and sitting me on his lap.

"If you want it long I'll keep it long" he promised

Then we kissed. In our perfect world each conversation, each entrance or exit of a room, each hello and goodbye was met with a kiss. It felt like an unspoken rule.

"Don't go to work" I whispered against his lips. He sighed. I'd asked him to stay home everyday this week and he ended up staying home two of the last five days.

"Ness, I stayed home yesterday and the day before"

"Yea…but today is Saturday" I countered

"And you said that about Friday" he laughed.

I sighed as I got up from his lap, grabbing his plate and placing it in the sink.

"Please tell me you're not mad?" He questioned.

"Is it wrong of me to want to be with my husband?" I spun around to face him for added affect.

"Ness, are you seriously crying?" he asked shocked. I didn't know I was crying but it was nothing new, it was all I could do when I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Embarrassingly I wiped away my tears facing the sink again. I heard Jacob's chair move then I felt his hands wrap securely around my waist.

"Babe, what's been going on with you lately…you have really been on edge?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping" I picked up a fork and started to wash it.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about keeping you… up…so late" he teased as he pulled me tighter towards him kissing my neck.

"I'll stay home" he whispered again. Jacob would stop at nothing to make me happy. I felt spoiled and of course undeserving. I felt bad and selfish; I can't keep him trapped in this house.

"You know what... you should go" I turned around most of my tears gone "I'm going shopping with my mom and aunts today I completely forgot" I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously. "You sure…? I mean you just cried about it…"

"I'm positive" I interrupted with a smile, pecking him on the lips and wiggling free from his hold.

My day was uneventful trying to pass time as I waited for Jacob. I'd given this 'house wife' thing a try and there was nothing left for me to do. I cleaned, I rearranged I cooked I was all of the things I said I would never be. I was that stereotypical stay at home wife.

A part of me couldn't wait for school to start; I decided I would finish out my senior year instead of home studying with Grandpa Carlisle. I think I needed to be around 'normal' people for a change.

As I sat there going through the hundreds of channels on the television I decided I would go to the grocery store. Jacob ate like a pig, we were always running out of food and when he would have Embry and Quil over I would be surprised that the refrigerator was still left standing.

I got dressed and grabbed the keys to the black Audi my dad bought me as a wedding gift.

It would be at least a good six hours before Jacob would be back so I decided I would go to Seattle. It would be nice to get away from La Push and Forks. If Jacob wasn't there I found it extremely hard to sit idle and wait for him.

I pretty much put anything that I walked by in the cart. Jacob wasn't a picky eater so anything to him would suffice. Occasionally I would sneak something with nutritional value on to his plate, I wasn't sure if he noticed. He would offer to cook but I wouldn't let him; surprisingly I did enjoy –would I would call- playing house, but it wasn't playing this was our lives.

I was about to check out when I walked by one of those huge bulletin boards of missing people that most grocery stores have up, I was taking out my items and putting them on the conveyer belt; when a flyer caught my eye.

'**Missing Girl 18 years of Age 5'10 strawberry blonde hair at the time of disappearance eight months pregnant'**

And below was a picture of this girl, a girl I was all too familiar with.

Serina.

I gasped dropping the carton of milk to the ground, milk pooling out as I stood there in shock.

She was pregnant? But, where is her baby now? What happened to this child? Was she pregnant when she was changed? Or was that poor child left abandoned… or was the baby…

"Ma'am…ma'am are you alright" I heard two different voices asking me.

"I…I'm fine" I said quickly "Sorry" I said as I knelt down wiping the spill with the paper towels that were in my cart.

I felt dizzy, out of place, everything near me seemed to be moving. Before I knew it I felt the man behind me grab my arm as if he were supporting my weight.

"Ma'am" I heard his frantic voice plead "Maybe someone should call 911" I heard the man call back.

"No" I said abruptly "I'm fine" I repeated as I yanked my arm from the mans hold; I didn't know that I'd been losing my balance. "Thank you" I said quickly as I grabbed the picture off of the bulletin board and staggered towards the exit, leaving my cart full of groceries behind.

**Nahuel POV**

I felt finally free-in a sense- I felt like I could finally think without the fear that Aro would gingerly grab my hand read my thoughts. Now that I was back in Washington I could plan, I could try to find a loop hole-if there was one to be found. I hated that I had to leave Hulien there with the Volturi my mind wouldn't allow me to fathom how they could possibly be torturing her.

I attempted to call Nessie three times once I was able to leave her a voicemail. The second time Jacob answered. His voice seethed with anger as he threatened me to never call his…wife…again. I wasn't afraid of Jacob he didn't intimidate me at the very least but I couldn't disrespect him, especially with it being as easy as a glance to have her look at Jacob and see nothing to feel nothing.

The third time I called, Nessie actually answered she whispered almost inaudibly "I'll call you back…I promise… but, just… please… don't call anymore" then she hung up. That was about two weeks ago.

I was lucky to have been able to keep Aro at bay; he was allowing me to take my time for reasons unknown. But I got the sense that this was a game for Aro he felt the need to claim his power in every aspect of the vampire world.

If I were petty, if I truly didn't care about Nessie I could have easily had her wanting to be with me, begging to be with me. Not even wanting to be around Jacob, literally falling right out of love with him. As badly as I wanted it, I knew it wouldn't be real, I knew it would just be my own selfishness and recklessness with my power making her feel this way.

To not have used my power on her, when I had the opportunities was easy because I cared about Nessie; I wanted to win her love fair and square; I'd lost miserably. But now painfully and regretfully I was supposed to use my power to force her to love some vampire who could care less about her well being only trying to complete what my father Joham had failed at; to impregnate Nessie and see what she would produce, it was barbaric.

It was sickening and I didn't understand but it was what I was ordered to do…for Hulien's sake.

**Renesmee POV**

"Yes, this is her" my father examined-speaking to him self- the Xeroxed photo of Serina- Serina Anne Gilbert- in her human days.

"But sweetheart you have nothing to worry about…Serina is gone, I'm sorry this is causing you stress" he continued.

My father was right why was I so taken aback enough to the point where I felt I would faint. Being in that cave with Serina all those days was the most dramatic thing that ever happened to me, I guess I never thought I'd see her face again.

"Her blood pressure is fine- for her- and I want to do some blood work just as precaution" grandpa Carlisle said. I laid there with my arm extended as he did so.

"Dad, I don't know I guess it caught me off guard" my voice was unsure and wavering once again not my own. I was so out of it that I had to call them to pick me up from Seattle; there was no way I was going to be able to drive back.

"I need to call Jacob" I said, I knew he would be home soon and upset that I'd opted to call my parents instead of him.

"Already did; he is on his way" my dad kissed my forehead "let me go get your mother out of the kitchen before she cooks everything in the town of Forks for you"

I smiled and he was gone. I sat there as grandpa Carlisle finished whatever he was doing. I really wished Jacob would hurry up, I felt so uneasy with him not by my side.

As I sat there in silence my mind began to wonder. Serina was a beautiful teenage girl, with her whole life ahead of her and Joham- I was assuming- took it away from her so violently. What I couldn't come to grips with was the fact that…

"Listen to me …Nessie, you're…" I heard my grandfather's voice say surprised. But I was too caught up in my own thoughts, poor human Serina could have been viciously murdered and changed into a vampire while she was… pregnant.

At that same time my grandpa echoed my thoughts. I turned to him shocked, had I lost my mind? Could he somehow read my mind?

I looked at him about to form the question 'How did you know what I was thinking'

When he said "You're pregnant"

I stared blankly at him, words failed me.

"Nessie…?" he asked concerned, but I was lost in a haze of confusion. My mind fluttered with uncontrollable thoughts. I was pregnant but…

I felt dizzy again but this time the darkness met me before I could fight it off.

**Chapter 4 Part II**

When I finally came too, I was surprised to see that I was in a bed.

It was quiet, as I looked around hoping that I would see Jacob. My mind back peddled aimlessly trying to remember how I'd gotten here, why I felt so tired, why there was an I.V in my arm and why two monitors were hooked up to me.

I let my hands touch the I.V lightly tracing the thin tube, when I heard the bedroom door open. It was Jacob.

"Babe…you scared the hell out of me…are you ok?" he rushed over to me.

I looked at him confused.

"You passed out…I told you; you haven't been eating enough…and you don't sleep…"

Then it all came back to me 'You're pregnant' my grandpa told me. It was true it wasn't a dream. I went to open my mouth but Jacob started to say something.

"…and everyone is acting so weird, not telling me what happened. They told me to let you explain?" he quizzed "So explain…everything is ok right?"

I didn't answer I hadn't had time to digest this myself, how was I suppose to tell Jacob. He said that …everyone… was acting funny so that meant that my entire family knew, I wonder how my father reacted.

"Ness…? Come on you're killing me" he pleaded.

"Umm" I swallowed gently grabbing his hand "Jake…I'm…" I paused again.

His face was anxious as he waited for me to finally speak.

"Jake, I'm pregnant" I said it quickly as tears escaped my eyes, I wasn't sure if my voice seemed happy or nervous or upset or scared. I wasn't sure if my tears were tears of fear or happiness…or a combination of both. I was an abundance of unidentified feelings. Jacob's face was in complete and total shock, I waited patiently allowing him to absorb what I hadn't been able to absorb.

Finally there were some signs of life he gulped audibly before speaking.

"You're pregnant" he stated; it wasn't a question "We're having a baby" he stated again, he paused…shaking his head, a lump grew in my throat "I'm going to be a father?" a smile rimmed across his face and abruptly his arms were around me hugging tightly. Relief swam through me.

"Ness…honey… are you ok? What do you need, should I be doing something right now? I feel like I need to be doing something…you need to eat, and drink water…lots of water, I'll go get some water" he rambled as he jumped up, his words coming out in an excited blur.

"Jake, what you need to do is breathe" I smiled grabbing his hand. He sat back down on the bed and I placed both of my hands to the sides of his face.

"You're ok with this…?" I asked. He looked at me like he was stunned that I would ask him such a question.

"What…? Of course I'm ok with this…I'm better than ok, Ness, we're going to be a family" I'd never seen him this happy, there was a new light in Jacob's eyes that I couldn't identify. I saw something similar in his eyes the day he told me he'd imprinted on me, I saw the same thing as I walked towards him down the sandy beach aisle on our wedding day and I saw the same thing the first time we'd made love. But this…this was new this was the highest level of elation I'd ever seen.

It made me feel this certain sense of unrivaled exultation; knowing that what Jacob and I created together was bringing him so much joy…bringing us so much joy. I felt the warm tears fall down my cheeks, my smile still completely intact.

For the first time I was really able to comprehend what this meant, I was going to be a mother. Instinctively I placed my hand on my stomach; I closed my eyes and concentrated. And the most beautiful sound I ever heard sent a shock wave through my body.

Thump…thump…thump.

My advanced senses allowed me to hear the faint heartbeat of my unborn child… our child, I wonder why I didn't hear it before…I guess it's different now that I knew what I was listening for. This was real; this living being inside of me instantly became the most important person in this room…the most important person in my life, something that would cement Jacob and I together eternally through out time. This baby was a product of our undying and unyielding love. This baby who has neither a name nor a face or gender as of now would become our infinite solace.

"I can hear the heartbeat" I exhaled. Jacob lowered his head to my stomach. The room completely silent, then a beautiful smile rimmed across Jacob's face.

"I can hear him" he gleamed as he sat up wrapping his arms around me.

"Him…?" I questioned. Jacob laughed "Well, I don't want to call our baby 'it'"

I was too absorbed in what this meant to continue on with light banter. I had so many questions, like how long my gestation period would be, was my baby going to be born okay, I knew how horrible my mother's delivery was, she'd lost her life because of it…because of me- this baby was partially a vampire with the possibility of gaining a gene that could cause him or her to phase into a huge dog, that couldn't be good…what did I need to do? Or what about going back to school in a few weeks? Everything felt like it was going to be moving too fast.

"Ness…?" Jacob asked. "Babe, are you ok?" his voice overly panicked as he read my face.

"I'm fine, but I need my grandpa, what if the baby…"

"It's ok" Jacob interrupted "everybody is downstairs."

My panic slowly ceased as I realized any doubts or questions I had, I would be ale to get reliable answers from my grandpa, I was so glad for that knowledge.

"Can you tell him to come up here?" I asked as Jacob rubbed my stomach in a circular motion.

"Yes, of course" he jumped up.

"Jake" I said before he could leave the room "My parents…can you send them up first"

He nodded. Then was gone, I knew that I was a married woman now and that I was living on my own but the fear of what my parents might think of me being pregnant after Jacob and I only being married a short time was literally tearing a whole right through me. Before I could finish my thought my mother and father were standing in the door way.

I'd made the decision to speak first but before I could form a sentence my mother was on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"My baby girl" was all she said. I couldn't really be too happy about her response, most of my worry came from the fact that I didn't know what my father would think, whether I am married or not I was still his little girl.

He stepped in closer at a human speed-which was never a good sign. Slowly a gracious smile painted his face. I felt relief.

"Dad" was all I said.

"Well, I never thought I would become a father and a grandfather all within eight years but stranger things have happened" he sighed "Ness, you don't have to be afraid of my reaction, yes I think you are too young but nothing about this family or your life or this situation is customary…because of your mother…" he looked at her with a certain glint in his eyes "…I'm learning to go with the punches, it's only important to me and your mother is that your are safe, healthy and happy"

I couldn't believe how everything was just so simple. Everything was falling into place a little too easy.

"I'm happy" I sobbed, then I retracted my words "I'm… scared" I whispered barely audible.

"That's normal sweetie, but we have a lot to talk about, a lot that we have to figure out" my mom wiped my tears as my father sat next to her on the guest bed.

"I know" I agreed as I hugged her, I was realizing at that very moment my life was completely and without a doubt altered-for the better- that my life would never be the same again because my life was no longer mine, everything would be dedicated and molded for my child. My unborn child was the missing link in what I thought was me and Jacob's perfect world. Little did I know I was missing a detrimental part…our perfect world was now complete.

Always wondering what my purpose was, always doubting why I existed…it all made sense why I was here now; I was here to be someone's daughter, I was here to be Jacob's wife …I was here to be someone's mother. This baby was my responsibility and I would love and cherish it beyond anything I believed I was capable of doing.

"Thank you" I said lowly to my parents; and for the first time in months it was …my… voice. The voice I'd been in search of … a voice that was hiding behind doubt and nerves and fear. But now my voice was mine it was confident, sure of itself, it was clear.

My life was now full circle and I was happy and content joyous and jubilant. And for once I was going to soak it all in, I wasn't going to ruin it with negative thoughts or doubts of this being too good to be true…but for once it truly felt like nothing could go wrong. I would not harp over finding out more about Serina in her human years, I wouldn't worry about what Nahuel must be going through…none of that was important none of that benefited my child in any way, therefore I couldn't waste energy on it.

I was going to accept the fact that things would never be the same, that things were better now, that things were …perfect now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Revelation

"I don't see why his name can't be Jacob…we can call him JJ…Jacob Junior…?" Jacob pressed.

"I know one reason" I countered "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl"

Jacob smiled. He knelt down to the floor as I sat at the kitchen table eating boiled eggs; he pressed his ear to my flat stomach before he spoke.

"Trust me, I can tell… it's a boy" he amended.

I laughed as I took a sip of my ice water. Jacob was adamant that our baby was a boy, grandpa Carlisle said that in about 8 weeks or so we could try and find out the sex. I was so excited that I would be able to have an ultrasound, my baby wasn't in a protective armor as I was in my mother, it seemed like I was going to have a normal pregnancy. I couldn't be happier.

Grandpa Carlisle said that the baby was growing at the average speed of a completely human fetus, so marking down nine months was out safest bet.

"Jake…it's a girl" I said nonchalantly as I peeled the other boiled egg. Jacob still positioned with his ear to my stomach -which he did at least five times and day.

"Humph" he puffed as he kissed my stomach than lifting up to kiss me delicately.

"A mother knows her child" I added "…She…" I emphasized "…and I are connecting, you know… we have a very strong mother daughter relationship" I teased.

He laughed as he poured more ice water into my glass.

"I'm tired of water, and eggs, and any other food you have been cramming down my throat" I snapped. I've been very emotional since becoming pregnant; I could cry at the drop of a hat or be mad…or laugh and joke and just be happy all within one conversation. Jacob was good at not feeding into my many moods.

Jacob ignored me, as he finished pouring my glass. He has been obsessed with any and everything I do, from the food I eat to how tight my jeans are 'you could be pressing on the babies head or something, put some jogging pants on' he complained last week. It was annoying but very cute and protective at the same time.

"You have to stay hydrated, that's why you were passing out"

"Passed… out" I corrected "I passed out once"

"Yea, once… too many times"

I sighed dropping the freshly peeled egg on the plate. "I know what I have a taste for"

He turned to face me, he seemed a little excited, I wasn't a big fan of any food so he was probably ready to buy in bulk whatever I- finally- wanted.

"Blood" I stated simply. He made a slight face, but it was what I was craving more than ever before in my life.

"Ok, we can get some from Carlisle's little stash…"

"No" I interrupted "I want to get it myself…fresh, not in some plastic bag"

Jacob absorbed what I said before his nostrils flared up.

"No!" he snapped "Absolutely not, your not going hunting while your pregnant…Ness it's too dangerous"

This infuriated me, I hated when anyone spoke to me like I was a child. I am a married woman with a baby on the way I should be able to do as I please.

Jacob read my face, so before I could speak, he began "Look, I'm sorry. If it's fresh animal blood that you want…" he made a disgusted face "…then I'll phase and bring you whatever you want…but Ness, you haven't been hunting in years. It's too dangerous I can't risk it"

I stared at Jacob; it was funny how married life and having a baby could change someone so completely. The old Jacob would have been excited to go hunting; we hadn't done it in so long. But responsibility makes you mature, it makes you see things a little more clearly.

"Ok" I finally conceded. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you don't want to go to your parents…I might not be home until closer to six today"

I was like a ping pong ball, bouncing from my home with Jacob to my parents home to my grandparents and so on. No one feeling comfortable with me being alone but I didn't need a baby sitter I'd put my foot down two days ago. I wouldn't be looked after like I couldn't take care of myself and my child.

Even though I hated being alone, I hated seeing my Jacob walk out of that door, I was too stubborn to admit it.

"No, I'm fine…I want to stay here" I lied with a believable smile. He rolled his eyes and sighed as I walked him to the door.

"Bye babe" he kissed me on the lips, but this wasn't just a simple peck. Longing spilled over into the kiss, I wanted him physically right then and there at our front door, but he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight" he smiled than was out of the door. I stood there at the door staring after Jacob waving at him as he drove off.

Perfect… I thought to myself. I wanted…no… needed… him in the most intimate and physical way and now I had to wait. For some reason I felt like he did that on purpose, maybe thinking I would grow bored of waiting and go to my parents. Little did he know I was stronger willed than I appeared to be I laughed to myself.

I decided I would run a nice hot bath, I knew it would be a couple hours before the first set of my vampire family came to spy on me.

I slowly stepped into the scorching hot water, relaxing my limbs listlessly in the water. I didn't realize how truly exhausted I was. I was a little over two months pregnant and it was wearing on my body but I didn't tell my family or Jacob, I knew they would over react.

I'd read books about pregnancy-too many in all actuality- and it is perfectly common to feel fatigued while pregnant, though there is nothing perfectly common about my pregnancy being a half vampire married to a man who can phase into a giant dog at will but my child seemed to be growing at a normal pace, maybe my child would be the only perfectly common thing in my life.

I turned the water off and leaned back placing the hot wash cloth over my face. I sighed. This was so peaceful. The fragrance of lilac and vanilla permeated the air as I slowly succumbed to sleeps call.

I was outside and it was windy… too windy. I stood there in indecision as the wind pounded violently against my body. Suddenly the smell of human blood saturated the air, but it was stronger… it was closer. I spun around as the wind blew the smell in every direction, I didn't know where to turn. I heard screams, a girl this poor girl was screaming I had to help her.

And then I smelled a vampire an all too familiar scent. This scenario was too clear too vivid, I remembered this happening like it was yesterday. I spun around again and suddenly there was Joham with his teeth delved into this poor innocent girl's lifeless body.

I yelled for him to stop he turned, his eyes pierced through mine and I froze, then he smiled a devilish smile and sank his teeth back into her neck. I moved closer, hoping to get a better view of the girls face, though I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, I felt like I was supposed to do something…supposed to stop it.

I gasped "Serina"

The puzzle fell into place. She'd been the girl screaming in the woods that night all those months ago. Serina had been the girl I'd tried to save. My mind instantly fluttered to the fact that, that missing girl flyer had said she was pregnant. My eyes instinctively fell to her stomach but it was flat obviously not eight months pregnant.

I searched my mind trying to remember the date of when Serina went missing but I couldn't see it I couldn't find it.

I moved in closer and too my amazement there was a small child leaning scared against a tree his eyes wide in fear as he looked back at me; before I could comprehend what my eyes had seen Joham had the small boy in his hands.

I gasped. And in that same breath Joham had his teeth in the boy's neck.

"No!" I screamed loudly. I jumped up snapping out of my sleep, the once scorching hot water was now ice cold. How long had I been asleep I thought to myself.

I sat there completely quiet, not a sound in my house as I soaked in what I just dreamt about. Then I heard three loud thuds at the door downstairs.

I jumped, it startled me. It was probably my mother coming to check in on me. I got out and put my robe on.

"Just a second" I yelled from the steps as I tied my robe closed.

I opened the door. And my mouth fell to the full.

**Nahuel**** POV**

I sat in the same spot for probably days. I couldn't do this, I couldn't force this on Nessie I couldn't ruin her life, but I could not let Hulien's be destroyed.

Why did I have to be involved? I knew the answer…my cursed power. Having the power to change the status of ones relationships was the reason I was drug into this.

With something as simple as looking Nessie in the eyes I could make her feel no connection with Jacob at all. I could make her forget who Jacob was all together. With my power I could make her believe she didn't need her family, that she didn't need Jacob that she wanted to get away from it all.

I was sent here to make Nessie love me, so much so that she would follow me to Volterra, Italy. There, Aro would order one of his guards –they hadn't told me which one- to impregnate her. They wanted to see what a half vampire and a full vampire would produce.

I was repulsed and if it were my life on the line, I would let Aro kill me before I would do anything to hurt Nessie but it wasn't my life on the line…it was Hulien's existence on the line and I don't believe I am capable of doing nothing. There wasn't a way around Aro and the Volturi. If there were I would do it.

I'd seen the same pattern for days; I'd watch Jacob leave, beautiful Nessie standing at the door waving him off as he drove away in his car. She was stunning almost glowing. This was the most painful thing I would ever have to do, but I couldn't prolong it any further. I had to gather myself, tell myself that I was doing this for Hulien, there was no other way.

I watched as Jacob opened the door with Nessie behind him, he turned towards her and kissed her passionately. I bowed my head; I wanted them to have this moment to them selves. I heard Jacob's car drive off; I looked up to see Nessie standing in the door way, she smiled with a strange expression on her face as if she were thinking of a private joke.

And then she closed the door. They looked so happy…she looked so happy…and I was going to take it all away with a glance.

I rose to my feet but I couldn't move them. I felt weak and hopeless, what I was about to do was unforgivable. I had to remind myself that it was for Hulien that I would never willingly hurt Nessie or her family…or even Jacob for the matter but I was not in control of this though I wish more than anything I were.

At least an hour or so went by before I finally decided to go to her door. I walked at a human pace; I stood on the porch for a long time before finally knocking. It felt as if my heart would pound right out of her chest.

How was she going to react to seeing me? Would she slam the door in my face, would she hear me out, would she get upset and yell? Or would she be happy and relieved?

An option would be for me to use my power on her as soon as she opened the door. Not giving her time to object to my presence but I wanted a few seconds or minutes with the genuine Nessie. I wanted to talk to her when her feelings were being controlled by herself and only herself not taken over by my powers.

"Just a second" I heard Nessie yell as I heard loud thuds; she was probably racing to the door.

It opened quickly and there she stood, hair wet hanging freely past her shoulders with a light purple robe on.

Her face was in total shock; her mouth fell open to the floor.

"Nessie" I exhaled. It felt so good to be this close to her, I wanted to grab her and hug her but looking at her face I didn't think that would go over too well.

"N…Nahuel, why…what are you doing here…how did you know where I lived …I" she stuttered; was looking around nervously.

"Nessie I'm sorry but I had to see you…how are you?" It was hard trying to be nice and casual with her when my love for her was seeping through my pours. It was hard to be nice and casual knowing that in just a few minutes I would ruin her life…her happiness.

"I…I'm fine" she was still stuttering obviously in shock "Nahuel, I'm so sorry…"

"No" I interrupted "Don't apologize"

She sighed and stepped out of her house slightly closing the door.

"No, Nahuel I am sorry …you can't be here" her eyes looked sad "Please go…I can't risk it" she looked down at her feet then back up to my eyes, they had tears in them.

"Ness" I tried to interject.

"Listen" she paused "Before you go I need to be honest with you…Jacob and I got married and we are happy. I should have called and I'm sorry that I didn't but Nahuel I'm happy, there is no us…there never will be a…us"

I watched her as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her robe.

"I can't jeopardize my marriage…"

"I understand" I stated quickly. I already knew this information but it hurt just as much to hear a loud. I guess there would be no more conversation, Nessie had said it all. Now it was time to do what I dreaded. It was time for her to literally disregard every word she'd said; I could make her feel that way about Jacob.

I went to speak but abruptly her arms were around my neck. I was surprised; I hadn't used my power yet. She hugged me tightly before she spoke.

"I really am so sorry" she whispered. This is why I loved Nessie, though she was happy and content with her life she was so emotionally involved and so caring that the fact that she was hurting me made her feel true pain. This girl was so special she didn't deserve anything bad to ever happen to her.

I hugged her back lightly before she slowly pulled away.

"Goodbye Nahuel" her voice shaky and unsure. She turned around to walk in her house and part of me wanted to just let her go or maybe hold off until tomorrow or next week…but how long could I procrastinate, how long could I leave Hulien in Volterra to be tortured?

"Nessie" I said as she turned the door knob. She turned around slowly, her eyes blood shot red.

"Nahuel I really can't do this I'm sorry…"

I looked in her eyes, and I could see so much hope and promise and love and warmth and I was in the process of taking it away.

"No, I just wanted to know what time would Jacob be home?"

She squinted as if she were confused then rolled her eyes "Jacob…? What ever…It's not my job to keep tabs on him" she walked up to me "Lets go for a walk…and talk" she smiled seductively.

My power that I'd only used twice in my entire life… was working.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Digressing

**Nahuel ****POV**

She walked up to me placing her hand on my chest. Just something as simple as her touch sent a chill through my body.

"Nahuel, I've missed you so much…I don't know what I was thinking" she was only inches from me; her sweet breath tickled my skin. She was longing for me, she needed me and wanted me and I wanted her.

This was everything I'd dreamt it would be, since laying eyes on Nessie I waited for this moment but I couldn't enjoy this…I couldn't except it, it wasn't real… it was just an illusion, I was forcing this.

"Nahuel…I love…" she began to say as she leaned into kiss me slowly but then she stopped stepping back.

"Ness" I interrupted at that same time. I couldn't do it…I just couldn't. I looked into her eyes to change her feelings back to her own… but she blinked confusingly; looking down.

"Ness" I said again trying to get her to hold eye contact with me.

"I…I don't know what that was…?" she said confused "I'm married" she stated firmly "Nahuel you have to leave…now" she yelled as tears filled her eyes.

I didn't have the heart to continue using my power on her, but she'd avoided it before I even got the chance to reverse it. Had my power weakened because of the lack of usage or had I done it wrong?

Regardless, I couldn't allow her feelings for me to be falsified. She knew exactly what she'd almost done, she knew it wasn't in her character…I didn't want her to blame herself and think that she was a bad wife. She'd been strong enough to fight against my power and stay loyal. I had to be honest with her I had to tell her why she'd almost kissed me.

"Let me explain Ness…then I'll leave I promise" I pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain…I can't be around you Nahuel…something happens and…and I can't risk it, I can't see you …you have to leave" she spun around so quickly, the door was slammed in my face before I could respond.

I couldn't leave it at that, Hulien was still in Volterra but I couldn't and I wouldn't trick Nessie. I started banging on her door begging for her to hear me out, but she ignored my pleading. At that moment I decided I had to be honest with Nessie tell her everything. It would be my last and only resort.

"Ness" I yelled loudly through her closed side window, I knew she would hear me with her heightened senses. "The Volturi have Hulien…they are holding her because they want me to do something…something that I…I can't" I corrected "…something I refuse to do and I need you to listen…I need you to please just hear me out, I can explain everything"

I waited for a response but time went and Nessie did not respond. I just realized that by this I'd seemingly destroyed Hulien's existence. I felt physically sick as I slowly walked off her porch dreading the flight to Volterra what would I say what would I do all of my options were deficient.

"They have Hulien…?" I heard her call out to me. I turned around immediately. Her eyes were still soaked with tears; I had to tell her that it wasn't her lack of will that caused her to almost kiss me; it was just the opposite her loyalty to Jacob was strong enough for my power to not work on her. She needed to know that she was a faithful wife that I'd been the reason why she'd felt that way before.

I was standing back on her porch in a flash.

"Yes…they have her" I said lowly.

She sighed and looked at me confused "You said they want you to do something…what do they want you to do?" she seemed timid, like she didn't want to be in the same room with me. This just showed how good Nessie was at heart, though she knew she didn't want to be near me, she still wanted to help; she knew I needed someone to talk to, all the more reason why I refused to use my power on her ever again.

She stood there waiting for a response.

I exhaled "Ness it's about you"

She stiffened and her eyes grew weary.

**Renesmee ****POV**

It'd washed over me suddenly Nahuel asked me when Jacob would be home and I didn't care, I didn't want to hear anything about Jacob all I wanted was Nahuel. This sudden urge to be with Nahuel, I couldn't control it. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and never let go. I felt like I'd been missing something that I'd made the wrong decision by choosing Jacob over Nahuel. There was this tugging in the back of my mind …in my heart telling me to walk away, my mind flashing beautiful glimpses of Jacob but for some reason I was ignoring it, my words came out before I could control them…it was beyond my control or something.

"Nahuel…I love…" I stopped myself, stepping back immediately. What was I thinking? Jacob was everything to me -literally-why was it so easy for me to forget that.

I was disgusted with myself; I loathed myself at this moment.

What kind of person was I? I was married to Jacob, I was having his child and here I was feeling this passionate for another man.

"I…I don't know what that was" I stuttered confusingly "I'm married" I was speaking more to myself than I was to Nahuel as tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Nahuel you have to leave…now" I yelled at him, I could never be around him again. If my attraction for him was this strong then I couldn't take any chances I couldn't jeopardize my family…I couldn't.

Nahuel said something all I could hear was him asking to explain, but what could he possibly explain? Nahuel couldn't explain why I was a horrible person for betraying Jacob and hurting him by leading him on.

"There is nothing to explain…I can't be around you Nahuel…something happens and…and I can't risk it, I can't see you …you have to leave" my words came out in a flurry. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I ran into my home and slammed the door shut.

I slumped to the floor, with tears escaping my eyes uncontrollably. I couldn't believe that I was capable of this. I'd broken Jacob's heart before, was I truly so weak that I couldn't control my feelings? Feelings I didn't even know I still had? Was I truly so weak that I would risk breaking his heart again and ruining my family before it even had a chance to truly start?

Nahuel banged on the door, calling my name. It didn't matter this pull that I thought I'd gotten rid of came back in a glimpse then disappeared. Why couldn't I control my feelings…why did I feel this way?

I am so happy with Jacob, I felt like I was sabotaging myself. Was it my out of whack hormones? It wasn't an excuse but it had to be it. I wouldn't deliberately hurt Jacob in this way…but I had or almost had.

I wished Nahuel would just leave, why was he torturing himself…why was he torturing me?

"The Volturi have Hulien…they are holding her because they want me to do something…something that I…I can't" Nahuel paused "…something I refuse to do and I need you to listen…I need you to please just hear me out, I can explain everything".

The Volturi…? What could they possibly want from Nahuel? Poor Hulien… Against my better judgment I decided that I had to see why the Volturi were holding Hulien, I had to help…if I could.

I slowly got up telling myself that I would not look him in the eyes, that my only concern was Hulien and that the Volturi were not going to harm her or Nahuel in anyway.

I opened the door to see Nahuel walking away slowly; I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"They have Hulien…" I called out. Nahuel stopped turning around, a surprised look on his face. In seconds he was back on my porch.

"Yes they have her…" he said solemnly.

I was confused; I needed answers as to why the Volturi were even in the picture again.

Though this didn't involve me or my family- for once- I always felt this strange uncomfortable feeling when the Volturi would be brought up. Something about them didn't sit well with me even after my families 'truce' with them.

Even after this new found understanding my family and the Volturi have after the whole Joham incident…I still didn't like nor trust them.

I sighed "You said they want you to do something…what do they want you to do?" I waited as Nahuel mulled over his answer. I knew it had to be something huge, the Volturi not only accepted few offers of favors but they also asked for few.

Nahuel exhaled audibly "Ness, it's about you"

My whole body felt weak, I had to hold my self together as best I could. What could the Volturi possibly want with me? Why were they dragging Nahuel and Hulien in this? My eyes started to swelter again.

My mother had been right all those years ago. There had to have been some unforeseen rule that stated someone was only allotted so much happiness, once you have reached that maximum something or someone would come and try to take it all away.

"It's… about me?" I asked; my voice shaky and scared. Why couldn't they just leave me be? Why couldn't they just leave me happy? Why wasn't I allowed to enjoy my fairytale life with my husband and my child without any interference?

Nahuel paused again. I tried to read his eyes but they were pained and they were empty, all I saw was regret. How bad was this…?

"Ness" he began as he forfeited eye contact "They thought Joham had the right idea" he said lowly. I waited patiently for him to explain further "When they heard of Joham's idea…they became curious…they are interested in…"

He paused again.

"Nahuel…please" I begged for him to continue.

"They want you to bare a child that is one fourth human three fourths vampire"

I could have fainted right then and there, why was I being looked at as some mating tool? My heart was beating erratically as I thought about how persistent the Volturi were. I touched my stomach protectively, as I slowly sunk into my sadness.

I was trying to form the proper wording when I realized something.

"Nahuel…" I said confusingly through tears "How…why are you involved…what do you have to do with this?"

He was avoiding eye contact, what could it possibly be I pleaded with him again before he finally spoke.

"Ness, you have to understand that they left me no choice…they were…they …are… going to destroy Hulien"

"I don't understand" I edged on "Please… what?"

Finally looking at me he spoke lowly "I…I have an ability…a power that is beneficial to them"

I was shocked that Nahuel had a gift and hadn't told me but I couldn't harp on that now.

"You have a …power…? What is it?" it was hard to conceal the nerves in my voice.

He sighed again whatever he was about to say was difficult for him. I couldn't contain my calm as tears hastily swam down my cheeks.

"I have the power to control feelings"

"What do you mean… like my uncle?" I questioned still very much confused. Nahuel shook his head as he avoided eye contact again. It was so unlike Nahuel to be this way, he was usually so confident, so sure of himself but now he seemed weak, powerless.

"No…it's a bit more advanced than that" shaking his head again "I could never use it on you…I mean I could never go through with it"

"Go through with what?" I was frustrated, I had too many things running through my mind at once Serina, her missing child, the Volturi –specifically the Volturi- my family and my husband and most importantly my baby. I needed Nahuel to tell me everything now, I needed to try and begin to process this all.

"They wanted me to make you fall out of love with Jacob, make you fall in love with me…so much so that you would follow me to Volterra…then they would…"

I didn't hear the next part, as a flood of anger, hurt and hatred conquered my body. I knew then that all this time all this doubt I had from the beginning had been forced on me. I didn't want to fight against imprinting but Nahuel had tricked me…he forced me to believe I had feelings for him. He'd betrayed me, causing me to betray Jacob.

I hated him; I loathed him, I…

Before I could stop myself I was hitting and swinging and punching Nahuel with all of my might. I couldn't control myself. Nahuel had almost destroyed my life once before with that kiss and now he was going to ruin my family…rip me away from my happiness. My fists would have been bruised had I been full human. I pounded against his stone body vigorously.

"How could you" I screamed breathlessly through tears "I hate you" I repeated vehemently.

He calmly blocked as many of my blows as he could wrapping his arms around me trying to keep my arms from flailing at him.

"Get off me" my voice cracked as I pushed him off with all of my power, he staggered back slightly.

"Ness" he began to plead, but I didn't want to hear it. I trusted him, I almost threw everything away because of feelings I …thought… I had for him. He manipulated me, he used me, I felt so stupid…so embarrassed.

"No" I interrupted breathlessly "You made me kiss you that day…you made me …feel like Jacob wasn't my perfect match…how could you? I…" I didn't believe I had so many tears; they were falling soaking my robe.

"Ness I never used it until today…please listen to me"

"You want me to believe you now? After all the lies Nahuel" I paused momentarily before speaking again, cutting him off once more as he tried to explain.

"Go" I screeched "Now" he wouldn't move still trying to explain.

"Go now, you wont have to wait for Jacob to kill you because I will do it myself…go!" I screamed. His face was in shock, I instantly regretted what I said but I couldn't focus on that now, there was too much going on…to much I had to deal with, too many times my happiness on the verge of ruins due to someone else.

I went back into my house slamming the door. I ran up the steps to my bed. I sat there crying profusely. Where would I start…how do I explain?

When Nahuel leaves and the Volturi find out he failed, they will destroy Hulien. I felt terrible but it was out of my hands, what was I to do? But the Volturi, they won't give up, they don't give up they will come for me, I know they will.

My Baby… was all my mind could think about.

Why was this happening, what had I done to deserve all of this, what had my family done to deserve all of this. In that moment I decided that I needed to be strong and that no matter what I would protect my family and protect my baby. Nothing was going to tarnish how great my life has been as of late.

I knew there had to be some invisible magnet pulling all threats towards me, it felt as if anything that could go wrong… did.

I hurriedly got dressed and called my dad.

"I'm coming over…get everybody together…its important" was all I said, I didn't give him time to ask questions.

I grabbed my keys off of the hook and was out of the door. I didn't see Nahuel and I exhaled… I couldn't think about him now, I couldn't worry about what would happen to him just yet. My baby was my number one priority, he'd almost put us both at risk.

I put the key in the ignition and drove off to my parent's home doing over 100 mph.

As soon as I got there I rushed in.

"Mom…Dad" I shouted, I turned the corner to see my entire family in the living room.

"Ok, I'm glad you all are here…" as I turned the corner there stood Nahuel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I shouted.

"Renesmee calm down" my mother was next to me in an instant.

"No…mom did he tell you what he did? How he…"

"Nessie" my father interrupted "We know everything"

I looked confusingly at my mother and father avoiding eye contact with Nahuel.

"He is being sincere with you…today was the first time he'd ever used his power on you" my father said calmly but a tinge of anger echoed behind his velvet voice "our number one concern is the Volturi"

Today was the first time he'd used the power on me? Guilt coursed through my body…I had been capable of kissing Nahuel on my own. A part of me had been almost happy that I could blame Nahuel for that kiss that it would be impossible for me to do that to Jacob, but I had. I still couldn't look at Nahuel and I couldn't apologize for what I'd said and I still couldn't forgive him for even considering using his power to completely ruin my life.

My father was right though. The Volturi was the number one priority

I sat on the couch next to my aunt Alice.

"What do we know" I said lowly.

"I know that I do not have a definite time frame" Nahuel said; speaking sure of himself.

I didn't respond.

"So I am assuming Jacob is on the way…how much does he know?"

"Just that it's an emergency and to get here as soon as he can but that you are alright not to panic"

I laughed to myself, I knew Jacob was panicking; I was surprised he hadn't called my cell yet. In that same breath he bust through the door in a blur.

"Ness are you ok…?" his hand on my stomach the other on my forehead "Is it the baby?" his voice panicked.

"Baby…? Nessie you're pregnant…?" Nahuel's voice was in complete shock. Jacob stood up immediately facing Nahuel. I knew this was bad…they couldn't be in the same room no matter what the circumstances were.

"What the hell are you doing here" Jacob's voice was beyond acidic. I could see it happening, Jacob's hands began to tremble his teeth clenched he was going to phase; he couldn't fight Nahuel… there were bigger things we had to worry about.

"Jacob listen…" I said as I went to jump up but Aunt Alice's cold hand restrained me. I turned to see her focusing, her eyes were blank…she was seeing something.

"Aunt Alice…?"

I was torn between two scenarios try to defuse this situation with Jacob and Nahuel or concentrate on what Aunt Alice was seeing everything was happening too fast.

Before I had to make a decision, my father was standing besides Aunt Alice-obviously reading her mind- I couldn't read his face. In that same moment my uncles were standing between Jacob and Nahuel, while my mother spoke calmly to Jacob.

I could hear my mother trying to explain … only vaguely did I understand. Her voice sounded muffled for some reason, it was hard for me to focus on the room. In that same thought I felt a tight tugging in my stomach. I clutched my stomach…no one noticed through all of the commotion…then I heard my father say my name.

Again that same feeling but only intensified, I could feel movement under my hand…stretching or ripping. The pain was excruciating as I screamed out.

I felt cold hands and Jacob's warm ones on my body…I heard there panicked voices as Jacob picked me up off of the couch. I could hear Grandpa Carlisle directing him to do something I couldn't tell what.

I didn't know what was going on; I honestly forgot where I was. The only thought that was consistent in my mind was my baby.

Another ripping feeling traveled through my torso as I screamed and cried.

"My baby" was the only thing I could force my lips to say behind the trembling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Truly One of a Kind

"What's… happening" I screamed out my voice was a painful screech gargled by my tears "Please…my baby…my baby…" was all I could manage to say as I felt my back lay gently on the cold steel medical bed in what I am sure was my grandpa Carlisle's office.

It felt like my stomach was shredding, I could hear the ripping sound within me. My hand never left my stomach and under my palm I could feel my baby moving…moving quickly…too quick for a two month old fetus. I could feel my skin stretching; I could feel my stomach slowly turning into a small lump… that small lump quickly grew into a hard round ball or knot…my once flat stomach was slightly rounded, visibly bigger than it had been just moments prior. This pain it had to stop…I couldn't breathe…it had to stop…

"Do something" I heard Jacob's voice boom loudly; panic stricken. I felt his hand on my forehead; I think he was wiping away my sweat. "It's ok Ness…it's going to be ok" he said, I think he was talking to himself just as much as he was talking to me.

I'd never been this scared in my entire life, the Volturi, Joham, Serina the half immortals nothing compared to how scared I was feeling right now. Miscarriage was the first thing that popped into my mind. What if my baby was…dying? What had I done wrong? My tears drenched my neck and my shirt as the insufferable pain coursed through every single inch of my body.

The pain of knowing that my child was at risk was much worse than the agonizing, unbearable pain I was experiencing at the moment.

I could here my entire family but I couldn't make much of it. I felt different cold hands touching my body… Jacob's hand never left my forehead.

"I need to put an I.V. in please… Jacob … Edward…we have to stop her from shaking…keep her as still as possible" I heard my grandpa Carlisle order.

Stop the shaking…? I didn't realize it…but I'd been moving uncontrollably; my body trembling with every aching rip and stretch of my stomach.

The pain got to a point that it was so tedious…so horrendous, that I was almost delirious…no…I was delirious; I didn't know what was happening … it felt as if I was having an outer body experience. I was looking at myself on that bed clutching my slowly growing stomach protectively. I saw the sweat and tear mixture saturating my body. I looked like I was dying. I thought I was dying. At that moment I realized that if I had to die in order for my baby to survive than that's what was going to have to happen.

Obviously my child was sporadically growing, who knew how big my baby would grow in this short time frame. Who knew how he or she would survive. I needed this child to be healthy and safe, I needed this child to be…alive…even if I couldn't be.

"Save…save the baby" I managed to pant out exhaustedly. "Please… just… save the…"

Then everything went black.

I was standing in a corner of a room. A bright colorful room…blues and pinks and limes swirled with yellows painted this room and the furniture; it was refreshing.

There was a chair…it was a rocking chair. I could only see the back of it; I saw hair that looked like mine long and curly, flowing over the back of the chair as it rocked back and forth. I slowly walked towards this chair and to this woman.

She was humming a song…it was a beautiful song; I quickly identified what song it was…it was the song my father composed for me so many years ago.

I reached the side of the rocking chair and I was shocked… there I was sitting in that rocking chair. I gasped slightly. I was sitting there peacefully happiness embodied me. I was staring down at something in my arms …I followed my gaze to look down at what I was holding…

I saw a beautiful baby girl in my arms; she had to have been almost a year old. This angel lay in my arms with her eyes gently closed, I could tell she was not fully asleep but she was close to it.

This baby looked unreal…she was that beautiful. Her hair was dark-almost black- and extremely curly…a million little ringlets sprawled all over her head; resting on her shoulders. Her skin light caramel …and soft …her cheeks slightly touched with a hint of pink, I wished I could see her eyes…I wished I could look into the soul of this beautiful being.

I was startled out of my reverie when I heard the door open…and there stood Jacob. His hair very long again, the way I liked it. I so badly wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around his neck but the smile on his face focused on the Renesmee in the rocking chair holding the beautiful baby girl.

I stepped back as a single tear ran down my cheek…it was a tear of happiness not of sadness…for once.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me and I smiled. He then placed a soft kiss on the sleeping angel I was holding.

The baby moved shaking her head back and forth, wiping her eyes and cheeks as if she were annoyed she'd been disturbed…her ringlets flailing about freely…then her eyes opened.

They were my eyes…they were my mother's eyes; they were deep chocolate brown eyes.

I cried as I stood that corner again; watching my family together. I cried tears of pure joy and bliss. I was watching first hand the fairytale that I'd been waiting for. It was complete.

I was happy…we… were happy.

**Chapter 7 Part II**

It was a foggy glaze over my eyes as I struggled to open them. I didn't move one centimeter of my body…something in the back of my mind told me not to move…told me that I should take each second slowly.

I finally managed to force my eyes about half way open, when I felt three sets of hands touch my arms and my face. Two hands were warm along my cheek…Jacob. The other hands were cold…ice cold… as they delicately rubbed and massaged my arms and hands…My parents.

"Jake…what's…what's going on…" my voice was barely audible…it was a pained and low scratching sound gargling from my throat.

"Shhh…Ness, just relax…" Jacob said lowly…his voice very much compacted with nerves as he softly massaged the side of my face.

I listened to him and not by choice; I was unable to force my brain to make my body move. I needed something and I didn't know what. I had a question to ask but I didn't know what. I was missing something and I didn't know what…

And as quickly as I forgot; it all came back to me …

"My baby…" my voice cracked. I yanked my arms from my parents hold and instinctively wrapped them around my stomach. I remembered feeling a growing ball or knot before I'd blacked out…I knew that my child was growing under my palm in a matter of seconds…with each tick of a clock my baby grew.

The fear that coursed through me was unidentifiable, I knew that if I clutched my stomach and my stomach was flat…that if I didn't feel life…if I didn't hear my baby's heart beat I would go mad…I would be insane, I wouldn't want to live anymore…I wouldn't live anymore.

My shaking frail hands lay still on my stomach as I let out a huge sigh saturated with my uncontrollable cries of relief.

My stomach was nice and rounded…bigger even than what I remembered from when I blacked out. I didn't know how long I'd been out but I knew that when I did black out I was two months pregnant; my stomach had grown to the size of at least a woman four or five months pregnant.

Now, though I couldn't be absolutely positive, it felt like I was nearly seven months if not more. I massaged and traced the width and size of my enlarged stomach as I felt slight relief wash over me.

"The baby…is ok…?" I said, my voice still weak but full of underlined elation. I'd already known the answer to this question; I could now focus closely and hear how strong my babies' heart beat was.

"We will have Carlisle come in and explain everything that happened…but yes…the baby is fine" my father spoke serenely.

Those were the sweetest words I'd ever heard. I could deal with the excruciating pain, and the stretching and tearing of my skin if it meant my child would be ok.

It felt good to lay here, I didn't feel anything anymore…the pain that was so persistent, the pain that was a crescendo through my body, the pain that I thought would never end was completely gone.

I smiled weakly as I rubbed my stomach in a circular motion.

"Carlisle is on his way up now" Jacob said lowly. He leaned in and kissed my forehead softly…as if he thought I was fragile, like I would break or something.

"How long was I out…?" I asked

"A little over seven hours, sweetheart…" I heard my mother say "Are you feeling any pain?"

I turned towards her slowly and smiled. I was seeing clearer now.

"I feel fine…I'm fine…all that matters is that she is alright" each word I spoke was spoken softly and intricately as I felt like it was hard to speak.

"That… she… is alright…?" Jacob asked confusingly.

"The baby" I stated simply.

He smirked "You've been awake less than five minutes and you are already joking" he said as he brushed my hair behind my ear with his hands.

"Jake I'm not joking" I wanted to sit up but I didn't know how they would react, I had to choose my words carefully.

"I think I'd be more comfortable if I were sitting up" I stated to the room. They paused for a moment…then slowly they had me gripped firmly. I slowly sat up … my body felt completely different. My small frame was distorted; looking extremely disproportioned …the roundness of my stomach causing me to feel beyond weighed down.

I sat with my back on the wall; I hadn't noticed the tubes in my arms and the machines hooked to my chest and stomach. I couldn't focus on that though I wanted to tell them about the vivid dream I'd had when I blacked out.

"I know the baby is a girl" I said confidently. They just looked at me Jacob looked surprised and I couldn't tell why. But I continued.

"I had this dream…but it was more than a dream it was like I was Aunt Alice or something it was like I was looking into the future"

I spoke as my hands never stopped rubbing my rounded stomach.

"I was looking at myself" I turned to my dad "I was humming the song you wrote for me when I was born…and I was holding this beautiful creature…she was…"

I turned to Jacob "Jake, she was so beautiful and she looks like you…and we were so happy everything was fine…it was a fairytale. I know that this baby is a girl…I know that we are going to have a happy ending" of course tears were streaming down my cheeks as Jacob wiped them away with his thumb.

Jacob then turned to my parents and my mother nodded. I was confused.

"Ness…" Jacob said as if he were amazed and confused.

"What…Jake? You said the baby is ok…what's going on…" my voice was panicked, what if there were something wrong but they didn't have the heart to tell me yet? They wouldn't lie to me though…would they?

"No…no…no nothing like that I promise please calm down you have to keep your heart rate leveled for the baby" Jacob interrupted.

As soon as he said those words I started to breathe slowly trying to calm my self…anything I had to do to help my baby in anyway I would.

"Ok…I am calm… what's going on?" I breathed

Grandpa Carlisle walked into the room at that moment. I immediately disregarded the question I'd asked Jacob and focused on the millions of questions I had for my grandpa. The first one obviously being how did I get from two months pregnant to seven or eight months in the matter of hours.

"Grandpa, what's going on…is she ok…?" I begged.

He smiled slightly before speaking "Oh, so they told you it's a girl…yes she is fine"

I paused for a moment not understanding, I looked at Jacob and a smile rimmed across his face.

"That's what I was going to tell you…he did an ultrasound…it is a girl" he kissed me on the lips softly.

Though in my heart I knew my baby was a girl, it was still different to officially know for sure. As my tears ran past my smile I turned to my grandpa again.

"So…" I sniffled "She…is ok" it wasn't a question as I breathed steadily trying to keep my heart rate even.

"Yes Nessie"

I inhaled "Ok…so why …so what happened why did all of a sudden…"

He walked over to my stomach and adjusted one of the monitors as he typed something in.

"Well Nessie, with the research I have done on you and the fetus I think I know exactly why she started growing so spontaneously" he was talking to me as he focused on the monitor's screen; reading a bunch of numbers that I didn't understand.

"I took a blood sample from the fetus…It appears that your baby…your daughter… has the gene in which Jacob has in order to phase"

I was in shock, I'd joked about it but never did I honestly think my child would have this gene. I looked at Jacob then quickly back to my grandpa

"Wait…she can phase…"

"Yes and no" he said as he pulled the tape off of my stomach replacing it with a different color tape. "We are not quite sure. The gene that is used to phase is unstable…it happens sporadically there is no telling when it can occur…especially in a younger werewolves and being mixed with your vampire traits…"

As what he said sunk in I was in complete shock I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying.

"She phased inside of me…?" I blurted out louder than I expected my voice to be, but I couldn't believe it, I didn't understand…well I did understand but it was too amazing too unreal too… true.

"That's where the yes and no falls into place…we honestly cannot be sure if she phased or not…we had to wait for another machine to give you an ultrasound the one I had wasn't strong enough to see through the thick material surrounding the baby. By time the machine came you were already at this size and stable…she was completely peaceful, she was sleeping" he finished with a smile.

"I believe this is why out of the blue she started to grow so rapidly" he continued "we think your stress level combined with her oddly matched DNA caused her to…"

"Phase" I said simply

"Possibly…we cannot be sure…nothing is concrete she is literally one of a kind, most things we will have to play by ear…we are still learning as she is growing"

"She is so young…she is a girl…she…I thought you had to reach a certain age before you could phase or even know you could phase…I thought that…" I stuttered trying to take it all in.

"Well, werewolves only tend to phase when there are vampires around…and with Jacob being an Alpha the trait is more prone…she is literally living with the gene of a werewolf mingled with that of a vampire…this is more reason she'd be so susceptible to phasing…and the erratic growth caused by being partly vampire"

I didn't say anything else as I tried to let reality settle in.

"The pain… the growing…the…stretching…is it going to happen again?" I asked lowly. I truly didn't know how to react or what answer to expect.

"We think stress is causing her to grow so erratically….just like if Jacob or one of the other werewolves are upset… they phase sometimes beyond their control…we feel this may be happening to her…if you can minimize your stress, you may be able to finish out the last trimester in full…but that is not a guarantee."

"So if I get stressed…"

"She will probably react to the stress and we may have to deliver her early"

My heart sank, I quickly thought back to all the things that had happened leading to my stress. The dream I'd had about Serina…not knowing what happened to her son-who in my dream was being bitten by Joham- The Volturi most importantly the Volturi, what was going to happen with them and…Nahuel.

My mind back tracked to right before I felt the unbearable pain. Jacob was going to phase because Nahuel was there; I wanted to stop him but I was restrained by Aunt Alice whose eyes were glossed over in thought-obviously a vision. I remember seeing my father rush over to her as he focused on her vision and then the pain began.

What had she seen…what was going on? These questions I had to ignore, they would bring me stress, I would get upset, I needed to stay calm. I breathed in slowly and exhaled slower.

"So…I am guessing no one in this room is going to tell me what Aunt Alice saw…because what ever it was will more than likely send me into labor" it was not a question as I spoke it.

All of there eyes pierced through me. I knew I was right, I knew that what ever it was, was bad, and for once I was not gong to be upset about being kept in the dark…I couldn't let my self think about anything but my baby. I would keep her safe…from everything.

**Nahuel POV**

I'd never seen anything like it, the look on her face…I couldn't take it. I wanted to make her pain go away but I couldn't. I had no clue she was pregnant, this pregnancy was causing her this pain.

I watched stunned as her eyes glazed over and rolled to the back of her head. Jacob had her in his arms before any of us-apart from her father- knew what was happening. Her screams were horrid, I knew they rang loud throughout the house; I wouldn't be surprised if they could have been heard miles away. They were quickly upstairs…the entire family.

I stood there out of place wanting so badly to be by her side but I couldn't…I didn't belong there. I didn't belong in Nessie's life anymore. I decided I would wait outside. I wouldn't interfere but I couldn't leave until I knew she was ok. Hours and hours passed at least seven… as I patiently waited for word.

The door finally opened I turned around and was surprised to see Jacob standing there. Before everything happened with Nessie and the baby he wanted to rip my head off, I saw it in his eyes. But now, he looked much calmer

"I figured you would still be here" Jacob said flatly.

"She's ok…" I said…it wasn't a question, I knew that if Nessie wasn't ok, he wouldn't be standing here before me like he was.

"Yes she is"

There was an awkward moment of silence, when I realized… that was all I needed to know. That I stayed to make sure she was ok…and she was. I needed to leave…I needed to stop being a burden to Nessie no matter how much I loved her. I was never going to be that person that she wanted…or needed.

My destination now was to go back to the Volturi…I would figure something out…I couldn't drag the Cullen's into this like I almost had. They needed to focus on Nessie and her…baby.

"Ok" I nodded "Just tell her I'm happy she…and they baby are ok" I walked down the steps.

"Look" Jacob said abruptly; I turned around "Ness…she…" he stopped; it was as if the words were hard for him to say "you two have this friendship…I don't like you and I never will like you… but the reason all this happened was because she is stressed…the stress is causing the baby to react negatively"

I looked at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"She cannot deal with all of this… any of this…if she continues to stress out or get worked up about anything and we cant manage to keep her heart rate leveled; it will cause her to go into early labor and we don't want that. So I am saying to you…I don't have a problem with you anymore…not in front of her at least"

I was surprised that these words were coming out of Jacob's mouth.

"Since your going to be around…I'll deal with it" he finished. I was confused 'since I was going to be around'…?

I wasn't going to be around, I knew that I had no place in Nessie's life that I'd done enough damage…she'd spoke those exact words to me herself. Why would Jacob assume I'd still remain here?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said honestly.

He rolled his eyes as if he were frustrated and ready for this conversation to end

"Alice had a vision about the Volturi coming here within a couple months …we are going to help you fight" he stated.

A couple months …? I was stunned and so appeased that they would still help me after everything.

"Is Hulien…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Don't know…I just know they will kill you and Hulien and still try and come for Nessie so we need to be united"

My mind was thinking of too many scenarios but all I did was nod.

"Just one more thing…don't say anything to Nessie about this…just tell her that we are getting along and that everything is fine…we need her happy and stress free…we can't risk her going into early labor…or going through that pain again"

"Yes…anything" I obliged. Jacob quickly turned around and was back in the house. I stood there still processing this unexpected conversation.

I breathed in and sat back on the porch…thinking; maybe everything will be ok…maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 It's One Thing or The Other

"Absolutely no way at all" I shook my head from side to side.

"Why not…?" Jacob probed.

"Because that's not a girls name…" I said as if he were crazy. I flipped through the pages of a magazine that I'd read before.

"Hey…it's a unisex name" he stated. I knew he was trying to be funny but I could hear the underlined seriousness of his voice.

"The name 'Jakey' is not a unisex name!" I laughed throwing the magazine at him.

"She can be the first" he disagreed with a chuckle as he picked the magazine up and placed it back on the bed. I was on bed rest at my grandpa's for obvious reasons…Jacob never left my side. He sat in that uncomfortable chair day in and day out.

"No thank you" I smiled

"Hey you're a little overly critical for someone named Renesmee"

I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at him…a pillow.

"What…?" he laughed "I was just saying that your name is one of a kind…." He tried to explain.

"Well you are right, it is… and her name should be one of a kind too because she is one of a kind…not a simple boy's name" I made a face showing my disgust with the name he'd chosen.

Jacob sighed. "Ok, fine…what are your brilliant ideas?"

"I don't want to say" I knew he would laugh at me.

"You are going to have to tell me eventually" he poked my leg playfully.

"Ok…promise you won't laugh"

He perched his eyebrows then laughed "No deal"

"Then I am not telling you" I laughed back.

"Hey you completely disregarded my name choice…now you want me to respect your name? I can't promise I won't laugh" he was already chuckling.

"Fine" I shrugged nonchalantly grabbing that same magazine flipping through the pages as if I didn't care. This went on for a few exaggerated seconds before Jacob finally spoke.

"Ugh" he sighed jokingly "I won't laugh" he conceded. I smiled. I knew I would win.

"Ok…well I was thinking; what if we did what my mom did?"

He was just staring at me blankly

"How she combined my grandparent's names…we could do something with Isabella and Sarah…Edward and Billy…something like that?"

"So you want to name our first born child Bellarah Edilly Black?" he joked.

"Jake…you said you were not going to laugh"

"I'm not" he tried stifling his chuckle.

"…and I haven't thought of any specific names…just throwing the idea out there…we can choose the combination together" I bargained.

He sat contemplatively before speaking "You know what…if we can think of something unique and not cheesy …then yea…"

"Yea…?" I said excitedly.

"Yea…I think it's a good idea" he laughed as he stood up "but if we strike out with the name matching…we name her Jakey" he kissed my forehead.

"Never going to happen" I said simply.

"I know" he laughed "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry"

Jacob sighed…we would normally argue about something like this but everyone was so careful and nice around me. No one wanted to get me worked up. So honestly I got away with everything because no one would want to risk me getting upset…it was actually pretty nice.

"Ok…I understand… but Ness, you have to eat every two hours, remember what Carlisle …."

"Jake…I know what he said…but I'm not hungry…I'll throw up" I was being truthful, nothing seemed appealing to me now…not even animal blood but they kept shoving food down my throat every 10 seconds I couldn't take it.

He sighed again "Ok…just do it for the baby"

I moaned annoyed…he knew he could pretty much get me to do anything if he said it was for the babies sake.

"Fine. Turkey bacon" I snapped.

"Turkey bacon coming up" he kissed my lips-that were set in a pout- softly then was out of the room.

I put the magazine down and placed both of my hands on my stomach. At least 80% of my day I spent rubbing and massaging my torn and stretched stomach. Not because it felt good but because I loved feeling her move, I loved feeling our interlinking heart beats thud in synchronization under my palm in simple harmony. It showcased how she was apart of me and I apart of her.

I felt so connected to her, I thought it was unfathomable for myself to feel this way about someone I'd never met…but I knew her…I knew her so well already.

She'd already started patterns that I followed closely…I knew when she would sleep…which was usually early in the morning around 4 or 5 am. I knew when she was hyper-usually when I wanted to sleep- I could feel the little pokes of her feet and hands as she moved about. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but I basked in it. Knowing that she was happy and healthy was all that mattered.

Every time I thought about life after she arrives, I always picture that beautiful baby girl from my dream. She was too real and too unique to be a figment of my imagination. She had Jacob written all over her face and my eyes lying under her thick lashes prominently. I had her angelic face sketched into my memory permanently.

I would hold conversations with her on an hourly basis. I would ask her if she was comfortable or if there was anything in particular she wanted to eat. Jacob would laugh as I spoke to her as if she were in the room directly across from me. She wouldn't answer…obviously… but it was still nice to know she could hear me…I knew she knew who I was just as much as I knew her.

I have managed to stay stress free, my heart rate only increasing if I laugh or have to get up to use the bathroom…but nothing strenuous has occurred…nothing to irritate her.

But, I couldn't continue to lie to myself; it was eating away at me. I so desperately wanted…no ….needed to know what vision Aunt Alice saw. It has been on my mind sporadically throughout the last month since she had the vision, but every time these thoughts arise, I think about my baby and I force my thoughts elsewhere.

A couple of weeks ago my dad happened to hear my concern and aggravation in my thoughts. He spoke to me softly as he gently placed his hand on my stomach.

"I know this is all very hard for you…but do know this…" he removed his hand from my stomach and placed it on my cheek "You and the baby…Jacob…all of us…everything is going to be fine….and then you can start the fairytale you're always thinking about" he said with a smile.

I remember sighing in slight relief, my dad was right whatever it was couldn't possibly be that bad.

But as I sit here now…two weeks later … I think to myself if it isn't bad and everything is going to be ok, then why couldn't they just tell me…and get it out of the way? Whatever it was…was big and in the pit of my stomach; I knew it had to involve the Volturi.

Panic started to travel through my body at that same moment a piercing loud beep started to go off. I turned towards the monitor to see my heart rate had elevated dramatically…I didn't need the screen to tell me that, I could feel my heart banging against my rib cage.

I started my breathings trying to lower my heart rate as best I could before the entire family would rush into the room…but most importantly I didn't want to upset her…I didn't want her to phase…or what ever it is that she does…and have to deliver her …she wasn't ready.

Less than 5 seconds went by -from the time the beeping started- before Grandpa Carlisle, Jacob, my parents and Aunt Rosalie were in the room.

"Ness…what happened…are you ok…?" Jacob's voice was panicked as he grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed at my face.

"I'm" I breathed in "fine" I breathed out extremely slow.

Grandpa Carlisle put something in my I.V. I immediately felt calmer…my breathing slowly went back to normal.

I looked up to see all eyes on me. I knew they all had questions, all but my father.

"Ness…you have nothing to worry about" my father said. Jacob looked at him then back at me.

"Ness…?" Jacob questioned. I just looked at him…it didn't matter what I said I wasn't going to get my way; they were not going to tell me what I wanted to know.

My father chimed in "she is worried about Alice's vision…a vision that I have already told her should not warrant any sleepless night"

"Then why can't you just tell me" I blurted out "I'm telling you right now, that not telling me is causing me stress because I am sitting here thinking the worse…that's why my heart rate went up…I'm thinking it's the Volturi or something and if you guys don't tell me I'll just keep thinking it's that and I'll keep freaking out"

I looked at them waiting for someone to say 'No, Ness you are being absurd it has nothing to do with the Volturi' but they just stared. And at that point I knew. Aunt Alice's vision had been about the Volturi…they were coming for me…for me and my baby, my baby that they knew nothing about.

That explained why Nahuel was still here visiting everyday…I wanted to ask him when he was going back to Volterra and what he was going to say about not going through with the plan to trick me…but I didn't ask it in fear it would cause me stress.

I was pretty sure that my mouth was gaping open "It…it is the Volturi" I panted exhaustedly trying to steady my breath but I could feel my heart start to pound harder…faster. The beeping started to go off again. I saw Grandpa type something in from the corner of my eye. It was too hard to catch my breath…I was full on panicking.

I heard my mother tell me to "breathe Renesmee…you have to breathe" as I felt her hand rub my arm slightly.

Jacob looked at my parents then back at me "Ness…breathe…we are going to handle everything please don't worry about …"

Before Jacob could finish his sentence; my head slammed back hard against my pillow. I heard loud sirens of beeping go off as my body shook violently on the bed.

A swelling of pain shot sporadically through my body. I then heard a loud pitched screeching that sounded nothing like one of the machines hooked up to me…I only then realized it was my screams I was hearing. The blood curdling shriek was coming from my mouth as a result of the inhumane hurting I was suffering.

"No…please" I was screaming. I was trying through all of the agony to do my breathings but I couldn't focus…my deep breaths were shallow and shaky…interrupted with my screeches; only making it that much more difficult to find my calm.

"Give her something" Jacob yelled.

"I already have…any more would be too dangerous of an amount for her and the baby" my grandpa replied.

I could hear all of there voices trying to talk to me trying to calm me down as hands tried to hold me still…but I couldn't. Did they think I wanted this…I dreaded this…I'd caused the baby stress.

I could feel her moving rapidly in my stomach it was as if she were doing a constant pattern of flips at high speed.

"Please…" I cried out again…I didn't know if I was pleading with the baby, my self or to my family but it was all I could manage to get out.

My hands were gripping my stomach as I tried to hold her still, but it didn't work I could feel …everything…she was doing. Then under my hand I felt what I was scared for…my skin was ripping and stretching.

She was growing.

"Stop…" I panted trying to talk to her…"Please listen to momma …you're…not ready to come yet…" I was able to get each word out forcibly. She couldn't come now…there was so much more we had to learn about her before she was ready for this world.

"You're …." I breathed then screeched before speaking again "…you're… hurting momma…"

"These numbers are way too high for both of them…we have to take her out" my grandpa said.

"No!" I cried out in agony. She wasn't ready…and we didn't have enough information yet…we needed more time for research… she had to wait.

Without thinking I immediately started projecting my thoughts from my hands to my stomach. I showed her that we wanted her here so badly but not yet, that we needed a little more time…I showed her how much I loved her and how much her daddy loved her. I showed her that I was in pain and that if she calmed down everything would be better.

I was sure it wasn't going to work but I was running out of options.

A moment passed and like tidal wave washing away the sand in one strong gust, the pain stopped. Her moving stopped. The beeping stopped…everything just stopped.

I couldn't believe it, it worked, She'd listened to me…she understood me.

My eyes were closed as a smile rimmed across my sweat and tear soaked face.

"She is stable…she and the baby" Grandpa Carlisle said astonished.

"This is remarkable" he continued "I can't seem to find how this stopped so abruptly…I don't believe it was the medicine…this…"

I was too weak and soar to talk or even open my eyes or finish listening to what my Grandpa was saying.

'Dad' I said in my thoughts 'you saw that right…? You heard that…she listened to my projections, she understands…please tell them'

I listened as my father explained what happened and how I was able to communicate with her. There wasn't much talking as he finished.

I felt Jacob touch my face "Babe…" was all he said as he caressed my cheek; relief and amazement covered his tone.

My hands never left my stomach as I inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to minimize the lingering pain of my severely torn skin. My durable vampire skin was no match for my baby growing inside of me it ripped and stretched with each centimeter she grew.

I was in wonderment that my baby listened to me; she knew who I was and understood everything that I'd said.

I placed my hand just above my belly button and projected another thought to her.

'Thank you…I love you so much…more than my own life' I stole that saying from my mother and the locket I was wearing that she'd given me. But the statement was true…I did love her more than my own life.

I let my baby see these thoughts riddled with an array of vibrant colors and soft fields of grass stretching far past any limited distance. I let her feel the joy in my heart just from the simple fact that she existed, I showed her how I now felt like a portal preparing to give earth's sweet breath to the most precious creature to have ever had a place in this entire world…preparing to give life's breath to her.

She moved slightly; four light thuds poked the inside of my palm…and I knew she was saying she loved me too.

**Nahuel POV **

I stayed down stairs when Nessie's machines went off. I wanted so badly to run up there but once again, I knew I was only here out of the courtesy of Jacob and the Cullen's I wouldn't invade them any further than I'd already had.

A complete sense of calm washed over me when Jacob came down stairs and told me, Alice, Jasper and Emmett that everything was alright.

I needed to go sit out on the porch and get some fresh air…and think.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, having to be around her, knowing that I didn't have a chance, knowing that I would be in her life as just a friend and nothing more. The connection that Nessie and I had was undeniable and everyone knew it…even Jacob but this connection would have to be and would be geared towards a –hopefully- lasting friendship.

I would no longer encroach on Jacob and Nessie's life and there newly growing family. I was perfectly appeased to still be allowed and welcomed in with no ulterior motive.

The first time I saw Nessie I almost couldn't handle it…not because of my feelings that I'd been able to suppress but because of how she looked.

When I'd first saw her, her stomach was flat no traces of a pregnancy at all but when I walked into that room only a day after everything that had happened; it was like time had sped up; like I'd slept for 9 months and there she was. I remember the shock on my face made her laugh.

"Yea…sorry about that, they didn't warn you?" she questioned. After a moment I was able to gather my words together.

"Ah…yea, Jacob did actually…its just different seeing it than hearing it"

She nodded as a brief moment of silence swept the room.

"Well come sit…I am really pissed at you" her tone serious, but then a soft smile rimmed across her face "…but I am not allowed to be pissed or worked up or mad about anything…so just come sit down so you can apologize again and I can forgive you…then we can start fresh"

I couldn't deny how good it felt to know she was willing to forgive me. Whether it was for her own reasons or because she doesn't want to be worked up…either way I was pleased. I walked into the room at a human pace. I sat down beside the bed.

"Ok" she said serenely "Jacob says you two are getting along now…"

I nodded "Yes…that's true"

I could see that she didn't believe this for one second.

"Ok…so you know I know that's a bunch of crap…?"

I didn't answer.

"And I am assuming this new found camaraderie between you and Jake has something to do with my aunt's vision or something that I just shouldn't know at all…?" she inquired

I went to open my mouth but she stopped me before I could say a word…before I could come up with a valid lie.

"No!" she said abruptly, she quickly looked at one of the monitors and took in a huge deep breath; then looked back at me "Don't say anything…I can't know…I want to know…but…I can't" she said regretfully as she inhaled and exhaled extremely slow.

"You can apologize again" she smiled still breathing steadily.

"Ness, I truly am sorry…I could never do…"

"No details…just a simple 'I'm sorry'" she interrupted. I smiled and nodded.

"I apologize…for everything" I was being genuine because that was how I felt. I could see how happy Nessie was in her little box of happiness that everyone in her life was creating; I wanted to be one of those people to bring a little sunlight into that box one day.

I remembered Nessie smiling and saying "I forgive you"

And from that point on I was Nessie's friend…nothing more…nothing less. I was even able to be in the same room with Jacob and we'd both act civil which was saying a lot.

Everything would be working out if it weren't for the reasons I was still in Forks. The Volturi were preparing to come here; preparing to try and finish a job I was not willing to do. I thought about Hulien every living second of the day…I could only imagine what they planned to do to her when they find out about my 'disobedience'

My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob bust through the front door quickly…running past me in full speed and before my eyes he phased and was gone disappearing beyond the tree's.

I hopped up off of the porch; staring off in the distance when Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked

"There is a… vampire… here…" she said as she looked beyond the trees towards where Jacob ran off.

"Vampire…?" I took in a deep breath "I don't smell one…"

"Jacob is overreacting the vampire is nowhere near here …yet... I saw it…" she paused.

"The Volturi…already…?" I blurted out "I thought we had another month; we are still waiting for the other covens to come…? How…"

"No" she interrupted "It's not the Volturi…"

"Then…?" I waited patiently; not wanting to badger her, I already felt out of place asking so many questions.

"It's a vampire that none of… us… knows personally …she is here for Nessie" her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. Her voice even sounded distant as if she didn't want to say what was really happening

I didn't say a word as confusion embodied me

"Serina…?" I suggested

"No of course not… we destroyed her…did you forget?"

I was beginning to grow annoyed with Alice, I needed to know who was here for Nessie…why they were here for Nessie…I wanted to help…I had to help.

"Then who…?" I almost snapped

She finally faced me and paused slightly sighing before speaking "You know her" she said regretfully.

"What…? I know her…who?" I was truly beyond confused. Who did I know that would want to hurt Nessie? I couldn't wrap my mind around it…I couldn't chose a person…I couldn't think of one single person.

"She…she wants to avenge her …fathers… death" the way she said the words made it evident who she was referring to.

A moment passed before I understood. The shock rested openly on my face before I finally spoke.

"My…sister…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Hormones

"Why does Jacob keep leaving in and out…?" I finally asked my father who seemed to be in deep thought.

"He went to grab a few things from your house…and Alice is making him help set up the baby's room" he spoke distantly still distracted by his own thoughts I was assuming.

Something about it all made me feel uneasy. I could sense that Jacob had something on his mind…but like my father I knew he would never tell me.

"And where has Nahuel been?"

"Giving you some space, he thought it would be appropriate to give you and Jacob one on one time before the baby arrives"

"…and mom…?"

"Alice has been making her help with the baby room as well…she'll be up in a few minutes"

"Oh…so everything's ok…?" I asked hesitantly, I knew I wouldn't be getting a truthful answer if everything wasn't ok.

"Yes, of course it is sweet heart" His smile was serene and his voice was believable, but I knew my father and the lengths he would go to 'protect' me and his unborn granddaughter, he wasn't above lying to me.

I smiled back slightly and nodded "Ok"

He gave me a kiss on the forehead "You should rest" he said lowly and was gone before I could respond.

I sighed heavily, all I did was rest…and something in the back of my mind was telling me something was going on but I wouldn't press it…I didn't need to know.

I wished Jacob was here, not being able to be with my husband annoyed me.

I did see Jacob everyday that was for sure; but I was his wife; he was my husband I missed being able to be with him and only him in the privacy of our home, where we could do the …things…husbands and wives do.

I knew it wasn't an option in my condition and I felt almost embarrassed to have these types of thoughts constantly running through my mind –especially with my father in the room- but I needed my husband physically…I missed him so much in that sense.

I felt half crazy moping over the fact that I hadn't been able to sleep with Jacob in God knows how long. I had to keep my mind off of it; so I did what I normally do when it is just me and my child in the room.

I spoke to her through images.

I placed my right hand on my stomach and asked her how she was doing. She'd flutter her feet quickly and I would laugh. I'd show her images of her father, her grandparents, great grandparents, great Aunts and Uncles her wolf pack family she'd tap lightly letting me know that she knew who they were.

I knew she was going to be coming soon. And the anxiety swam through my body uncontrollably. For the first time I was nervous about what type of mother I would be, what if I didn't do something right and it made her crazy or something, what if I was too protective and she rebelled, what if I was too lenient and she got into trouble?

There were so many things that could go wrong that it made it nearly impossible for me to notice any of the things that could go right.

She would be here in a few weeks and I haven't even picked a name for her. What kind of mother doesn't even know how to name there own child?

I felt like I was already failing her. The only thing I knew I was doing right was the fact that I knew no one could ever love a child as much as I love her.

I kept my hand on my stomach and I showed her how nervous but excited I was to finally meet her, I showed her how anxiously I wanted her to be apart of this world.

Whether I was ready or not she was coming and me and Jacobs lives would never be the same.

I couldn't help but become nervous about what kind of life she would live, my being a half vampire who grew literally by the second was never easy for me, but I couldn't imagine all of that on top of being able to phase. That was going to be my daughter's life.

What if she wanted to go to school like I'd begged when I was younger, what if one day someone gets on her nerves or bothers her and she can't control her temper?

You can't explain an 8 year old shifting into a dog in the middle of recess we'd have to move…move far away from Forks and La Push, I couldn't imagine it.

I got worked up a lot lately but now that I knew I could calm her down, she knew that when I got worked up…didn't mean she had to get worked up. I let my mind over react to scenarios. Too many scenarios …

Like the Volturi for instance.

The Volturi wouldn't leave me or my family alone and I didn't know why. They'd broken every promise they'd ever made with my family but I wasn't surprised they seemed to be determined to destroy us no matter what it would take.

One thing I was sure of was the fact that they would not touch my child. She would not be a pawn in there evil game. She would be protected and I would be the one to protect her. I didn't know when they were coming but I did know whether she was born or not she would not be caught in the middle of this.

The Volturi wanted me…and if I was the sacrifice in order to keep her away from the Volturi in anyway…

Then so be it.

**Nahuel POV**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" my voice boomed as I stormed into my sisters home breaking the door off of the hinges. My sister Neatra sat there with complete shock in her eyes. I'd traveled all the way to Southern Africa where she'd lived with Joham and his army.

"What the hell am I doing? What are you doing? You are actually on her side? She is the reason our father was destroyed…" she screamed back jumping up from her chair.

"He was no father to anyone of us…you were just a toy he owned you he was using you…"

"You don't know what you are saying Nahuel" she interrupted vehemently.

"I don't …? You were nothing but a member of his army …he didn't consider you one of his children"

She shook her head in denial "…and how would you know? You were not here…you were not a son to him…"

"To be a son you must have a father" my voice was acid as we just stared at each other.

"You pushed him away Nahuel…he wanted us to be a family…he begged you to travel with us and…"

"Travel…? He begged me to join you to kill….to kill innocent people to make his army bigger…Neatra, are you really that blind…you didn't see it?"

She didn't answer.

"And now you are going to ruin this families lives over an evil man…Joham was after her…her family had no choice but to protect her…none of this was her fault. Joham does not deserve to be avenged"

"Oh Nahuel you are so naïve…that girl? You only care about her because you think you are in love with her…you don't care about her family…you don't care about right and wrong… don't act like the hero"

"My feelings for Nessie do not change the fact that what you are thinking about doing is wrong…what does it prove?"

"It proves that my father wasn't destroyed in vein"

"Neatra, she has a family, she is expecting a baby…and the Volturi …"

"What…?" Neatra interrupted

"The Volturi have Hulien and we…"

"No…you said she is pregnant…? …this is going to be better than what I expected" Her smile was evil as she walked over to her night stand.

I followed her quickly "Neatra …please…"

"My mind is made" she turned around to face me "I'll have to ask you to please leave…now"

I stood there. She couldn't do this. She was my sister and I had a bond with her grander than any connection one could have with a sibling.

I loved her we'd grown close over the last few years but I wouldn't let her lay a hand on Nessie or Nessie's baby.

"You're not going to hurt Nessie" I said through my teeth.

"Oh…and what are you going to do to prevent that?" she said snidely.

"Anything…and I mean …anything… I have to do" it hurt me to say the words but they were true…I had to make sure nothing ever happened to Nessie.

Neatra's eyes were almost in shock as she peered back at me. She couldn't believe I was saying this to her.

"Is that a threat my dear brother…?" she emphasized the word 'brother'

I just stared at her…I didn't need to say anything further she knew what I meant…she knew I was serious.

I wouldn't stop at anything to protect Nessie…even if it meant I had to destroy my sister.

**Chapter 9 Part II**

I looked at Jacob as he sat hunched in the chair next to my bed snoring. The way each breath caused his perfectly sculpted chest to heave in and out made me want to do nothing but run my hands across his body.

My bed was perfectly big enough for him to lay in with me but he insisted on staying in the chair. I knew this was because Jacob missed being with me physically just as much as I missed being with him in the most intimate of ways. He didn't want to take any chances.

He repositioned his body in the chair and stretched his arms wide in the air until his body was turned towards me. His eyes still closed as his snoring picked up again.

His bare torso was completely visible now…and I felt like my mouth was literally watering for him. I bit my lip as my eyes examined his entire body slowly lifting from his navel, to his chiseled abs, to his hard pecks…my eyes traveled to his thick muscular neck and then to his distinct jaw line.

And then there were his lips; they were parted slightly as he breathed in and out…perfectly shaped as if they were made for my lips to mold beautifully with. How I wanted to trace each slope of his perfect lips with my tongue in that moment.

I was imagining it now… finally being able to wrap my husband in my arms and kiss him so passionately that we would both succumb to our body's call and just make beautiful love.

Jacob's lips turned in to a huge smile as his teeth were beamingly bright. My eyes darted up only to see that his eyes were wide open.

I was embarrassed; I wonder how long he watched me gawk at him before he decided I'd had enough.

"Shut up" I said flatly before he could tease me.

"What…?" he laughed "I'm freaking hot…I can't blame you" he joked

"Ugh" I rolled my eyes opening to chapter 6 of my mom's copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Hey" Jacob stood up "I'm your husband and it's been a while…trust me…I know" he emphasized. "I look at you the same way …"

He made me feel a little better.

"…but the whole biting your lip thing…now that…that was sexy"

"Leave me alone" I rolled my eyes "…and don't lie to me Jacob…you don't look at me like that…not anymore at least" I said solemnly

"What are you talking about?" he said as he laid down on the bed next to me.

"Look at me…? I am as big as a house…no I am bigger than a house…I'm not attractive…I'm not the same girl you imprinted on" a tear fell slowly down my cheek.

"Nessie" his voice was shocked "You can't be serious?"

I didn't answer…I was serious.

"I'm not going to raise my voice because I know your hormones are the reason you feel like this…but honey you have no clue how much I want you right now…you have no clue how sexy I think you are…right now…before… and after"

I wiped away tears as he spoke.

"You are always my Nessie…you are always going to be the most beautiful… the prettiest…the sexiest person in the room"

"Really…?" I asked him "I'm not disgusting…?"

"Not even close…you are just as beautiful as you have ever been…please don't ever think like that"

Jacob was right my hormones were everywhere, I felt crazy most of the time I spoke but this was how I felt. I just needed to feel like before I needed to know that Jacob was still attracted to me. I knew his love for me would never change especially over something as artificial as weight but I still felt so insecure.

I sat up a little on my pillow, Jacob helped me adjust. I looked out of the window and saw the full moon glowing in, its protective blanket making me feel slightly at ease.

"Jacob" I said lowly.

"Yea…?"

"Prove it to me" I said almost inaudible.

"What…?" he said confused.

"Prove that you're still attracted to me…make love to me…"

"Ness…we can't" he interrupted.

"I'm your wife…we…we can" I turned myself until I was inches from his face, I pecked his lips softly. Then the kiss grew into something more, my hand was in his hair.

"Jacob I need you so bad right now" I begged. I knew that this was only my hormones but they rang so loud. I felt like I would die if I couldn't be with my husband right now. I've read in all the baby books that a woman can experience intense feelings like these and that it is perfectly fine to have sex when you're pregnant, especially in your last weeks if you are trying to induce labor. I knew now that the baby wouldn't over react to my high heart rate anymore she understood that when momma gets worked up doesn't mean she has to be upset…I taught her that…and she was due any day… Grandpa Carlisle was going to induce me in a couple of days if she didn't come on her own anyways so…

"Ness…" he moaned against my lips as his hand was on the side of my face. I knew Jacob needed me just as badly as I needed him. He was a man…how long was he supposed to wait before making love to his all too willing wife again?

There was no point in fighting it; we both wanted this; we both needed this.

I needed Jacob right now.

"Jacob…I've missed you…so much" I breathed heavily against his lips. He was angled awkwardly, my huge stomach in the way.

"I've missed you too…" his voice was barley audible as he kissed my neck and chest then back to my lips.

My covers were off hitting the floor lightly…Jacob had the zipper of my gown completely unzipped as he kissed every inch of my swollen torn body.

"Wait" I said as I breathed exhaustedly… I could feel my heart rate going up

"What…?" he kissed my neck.

"That red button" I pointed to the monitors in the room "… and that blue one… go turn it off …my heart rate… if it goes up it'll start beeping"

Jacob jumped up and turned the buttons off. He was back on the bed quickly.

He was positioned over me, supporting all of his weight on his arms so that none of his weight would touch my stomach.

I quickly had his shorts undone; with one hand he pulled them off and threw them to the ground.

He kissed my lips again as I lifted my leg up to wrap around him; to finally bring all of him to me… when suddenly I felt the most unexpected sensation.

I stiffened. Jacob quickly lifted his mouth from mine.

"Ness…are you ok…damn it… this was stupid ….I knew that we shouldn't try to…"

"No…Jacob" my voice was shocked "My…my water just broke"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Birth

"What…?" Jacob's voice was nervous and in shock.

"My water…it just broke…it's time…she's coming" I was awestruck. Jacob jumped off of the bed as I lay there completely naked.

"I'm going to get Carlisle" he yelled out nervously as he dashed to the door.

"Jacob" I called out "Your shorts"

He ran back quickly and grabbed his shorts off the floor; hopping on one leg as he maneuvered out of the door.

I sat up cautiously afraid that any sudden movement might bring on the pain. I put my night gown over my arms and zipped it up. My underwear was on the floor next to my bed. There was no way I could reach them before my entire family came in the room. Hopefully no one would notice and Jacob could kick them under the bed when no one was looking.

I placed my hand on my stomach to communicate with her.

"You're ready…?" I asked her I showed her the excitement I showed her that in a short time she would be here. I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to be able to meet her.

Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks as Jacob, grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper entered the room.

Before I could ask someone to call my parents, I heard the down stairs door slam open. My parents were both in the room in less than two seconds. My mother was by my side holding my hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"It's good right now" I smiled timidly

I could see the nervousness in her eyes, I had to turn from her…I was already nervous enough for the both of us.

"Well her heart rate seems to be stable…" grandpa Carlisle began to say as he went to the monitor

"The machines are off…?" he questioned surprisingly

My eyes darted to Jacob and he shrugged slightly; his eyes wide. I could feel all eyes on me; I turned to see my father's face just as his eyes fell to the floor next to my bed, the look of distaste on his face as he saw the evidence and read my thoughts and no doubt Jacob's thoughts.

It was as if everyone noticed my underwear on the floor at once. Jacob wasn't helping at all with the guiltiest look written across his face.

Uncle Emmett chuckled lowly and I saw Aunt Rosalie elbow him quickly in the side.

I was thoroughly embarrassed.

But, I couldn't worry about that now, she was on her way. I needed to focus on that and only that.

I heard grandpa Carlisle turn the machines back on; a high pitched beeping went off immediately.

"Her heart rate is too high" grandpa said.

"I'm …fine" I breathed in and out trying to control as much as I could.

"No…the baby's is too high"

As soon as he said the words; the most excruciating pain radiated through my back.

I screamed out loudly, my voice cracking at the high octave.

Jacob was by my side holding my other hand "It's ok Ness…just breathe …the baby is going to be fine you just have to breathe"

And so I did. But the continuum of pain spiked through me angrily. My entire body felt as if it were set a blaze.

"I…I…have to push" I screamed.

"No…Nessie you can't…her numbers are too high it would not be safe for you or the baby if you delivered vaginally"

"I can't" I sobbed "I…it hurts…please" I begged. The pain was much worse than it had ever been, and it was so sudden. I'd read in the books that your water breaking didn't necessarily mean the baby was coming right then and there. In my case it did mean it apparently.

"We are going to have to stabilize Nessie and the baby in order to do a cesarean" grandpa spoke to the room.

Jacob was rubbing ice on my neck…it wasn't helping, it was annoying actually… but he was trying.

I placed both of my hands on my stomach. I pleaded with her…I told her if she calmed down she would get to come out sooner…she would be home finally, But the pain did not cease…it actually worsened.

"I have to get her out of me…she's not stopping…she…" I was screaming at fist but my voice grew weak. The pain was so unbearable that it was hard for me to focus on anything and anyone.

"Nessie stay awake…keep your eyes open" I heard a voice say but I couldn't identify who.

"Stay with us you can't pass out" I heard another voice ordered. I heard a jumble of unidentifiable voices telling me to open my eyes to breathe…to stay awake.

But the darkness was so close I could touch it…in this darkness I wouldn't have to feel this pain.

I wanted to reach for the darkness…it was reaching for me…it knew me by name.

I felt ice cold water sprinkle on my face, my eyes opened slightly only to slowly shut again.

Then suddenly I started to shake my whole body flailed as if disconnected from my mind. I felt hands holding me as best they could.

"She is going into shock…we have to get the baby out of her now" -I am assuming- my grandpa said.

And then I heard Jacob's voice…if I were capable of smiling right now I would.

"Nessie honey…its ok everything is going to be…"

**Nahuel POV**

"I'm glad to see where your loyalties lay baby brother"

"Neatra…I will not stand idle while you try to destroy an innocent family" I looked intently in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt my sister…it was the last thing I would ever want to do…but I would if need be. For once I was going to do right by Nessie and her family…her growing family.

Neatra smiled and it surprised me. It wasn't an evil smile…it wasn't a conniving smile.

"Nahuel" she spoke lowly as she sat down on her couch "You really love this girl"

I couldn't be sure if it were a question, I just stood there.

"You may not value our relationship but I do" she stood up and went into her kitchen.

Thirty seconds later she came back with a cup of tea and handed it to me.

"I've sat here and listened to you go on and on about her and this family …you really care"

She paused before continuing.

"I can't destroy something that means that much to you…I know how it feels to have a loved one snatched from you with no warning"

I knew she was obviously referring to Joham.

"What are you saying Neatra…?"

"I'm saying that I won't touch a single hair on your precious Nessie"

"Why do you care now?" I questioned skeptically.

"What…? I can't have a heart...? It's not worth losing my brother over…you just got back in my life, I'm sure if I kill the girl you're in love with might cause some problems for us"

"How can I trust you?"

"Well that I don't know… a woman is nothing but her word" she smiled. Something was telling me not to trust her, but I couldn't imagine my sister lying to me like this.

"Truce…?" she extended her hand. Knowing that I'd just rid Nessie of one more problem I felt overjoyed. I ignored my sister's hand and wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you" was all I said. "And I am not in love with her…anymore"

"Sure you're not…willing to kill me over someone…whose just a great person" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that…I wanted you to know I was serious about…"

"Nahuel …I get it"

I couldn't wait to rush back to Forks and tell Jacob and the Cullen's that I'd handled the situation with my sister. That now we could focus solely on the Volturi that will be coming any day now.

One more struggle…one more fight and we…well …they… can go on and live happy lives…they deserve it.

**Chapter 10 Part II**

"The baby's head is too far down the canal…she has to deliver vaginally" I heard grandpa Carlisle say.

My body still trembling as fear coursed though me. I wasn't nervous for the birthing; I was nervous for her…Grandpa had just said it was too dangerous to birth vaginally and now that is what we are doing.

"She …will be…ok?" I said as I fought against the darkness that was calling me.

"Nessie…I need you to count to 10 then push with everything you have…we are going to deliver a healthy baby girl ok?" grandpa instructed.

I nodded as tears and sweat streamed down my cheeks. Jacob immediately had a cold cloth wiping as much of my face as possible.

"Ok Nessie I need you to start counting now…slowly… out loud ok"

"1…" It hurt so bad, I didn't think I was strong enough for this. I was failing her again…I wasn't even strong enough to push her out.

"I can't" I cried.

"Nessie…we will try again you have to do this now…it's causing the baby too much stress" grandpa Carlisle said trying to convince me. But I couldn't ….when I say the pain was unbearable, I mean that at any second I felt I would die.

"It's too hard …I'm sorry… I can't" I cried uncontrollably. I was full blown sobbing. I was embarrassed at how weak I was…how quickly I'd given up…the first thing I was supposed to do for my daughter was to bring her into this world…I couldn't even do that.

"Ness" I heard Jacob whisper in my ear as he held my hand "babe I know you can do this…"

"No, I can't" I interrupted through sobs.

"Shhh…you are the strongest person I know…you have been through much worse than this…and you survived it…you made it through Nessie. This isn't about you are me …it's about her…do this for her"

His words were resonating in my mind.

"You have another contraction coming Nessie…we are going to need you to push" grandpa warned me.

"Ness…you can do this for her…just think about her…a few more pushes and she will be here with us…finally" Jacob whispered. I tried to smile faintly.

Jacob was right I couldn't give up…it would be impossible to give up.

"Nessie are you ready…I need you to start counting…." Grandpa paused "…now"

"1…2…3…4" I screamed, the pain traveled through every inch of my body "…5…6…7…8…9..10"

I pushed as hard as I could; screaming in agony.

"Good…I see the head you are doing great" grandpa said proudly. "Ok…three more really good pushes and she will be completely out…start…now"

I squeezed my mothers concrete hand and Jacobs hand as hard as I could as I put everything into this push…I could feel everything I knew I was half way there…I knew that she would be here very soon.

"You're doing such a great job" my mom whispered.

"Ok…and push" grandpa ordered.

And I did. My voice growing hoarse as each scream attempted to hit a new octave.

"Nessie you are doing great…one more push…we have to get pass the shoulders and she will be completely out"

I nodded to my self in concentration…I needed to focus 100% on her only being minutes away…

"Ok… Nessie this is it…we need one good one and she is here…push"

I held my breath as I put every ounce of strength I had into that push.

I felt a light pull and at the same time the most beautiful sound in the world penetrated the room.

Her high bell pitched ringing echoed in the air as she cried.

She was here my little angel. I couldn't describe what it felt like to hear that immaculate sound. All the pain seemed to disappear…only pure elation conquered my body.

In love; Jacob and I created this spectacular creature…we'd produced the single most important person in the world to me.

"She's beautiful" Jacob's voice was in wonderment as grandpa let Jacob cut the umbilical chord.

I needed to see her…I needed to hold my baby. I had to reintroduce myself to her. Jacob walked up to me and placed her on my chest.

I burst into tears, tears of pure happiness. I wrapped my arms around her as she screamed whaling louder than I'd been screaming during labor. I projected calming thoughts to her I showed her how much I loved her and that I would do anything for her.

Her lips turned up on the sides into a smile…then her eyes slowly opened.

And there she was…the complete angel from my dream.

Head full of long black curly hair…way too long for a baby just born. Her skin was flushed pink still from the delivery…but the thing that stood out the most…were her big brown eyes.

My big brown eyes

My mother's big brown eyes

"I love you so much" I cried to her and her bottom lip started to quiver like she wanted to cry.

I projected my thoughts to her again saying 'its ok, momma's crying because she is happy…she is not mad at all'

This beautiful being smiled again, she was obviously well advanced as she pulled at my hair that'd been sticking to my face.

"We have to run some test and weigh her" grandpa said lowly, I could hear the joy in his voice. I wanted to cry when they took her from me even though she was just in the next room.

Jacob knelt by my face…I turned slowly to see tears in his eyes.

"Renesmee I love you so much" he kissed my lips softly "Thank you" he said as a single tear streamed down his cheek. "Thank you" he said again; his voice a soft whisper.

I cried along with him as I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Jacob" I said; my voice low and raspy. I could see my entire family leaving the room-a smile on everyone's face- giving Jacob and I this moment

"Yes baby…?" he answered.

"I think I have a name for her" I smiled weakly.

"What we're not going with Jakey?" he joked

I was too weak to hit him like I wanted to… but I laughed as best I could with out moving my body.

"No…not Jakey" I smiled faintly "Edellah Bailly Cullen Black…?"

"Ness that's…"

I didn't hear the rest of what Jacob said.

Loud beeping was the last thing I remember before the darkness that had been calling for me before during labor…the darkness that I'd been fighting against so vehemently…finally wrapped its way around me and won.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Surprise Beginnings

**Nahuel POV **

"Ok…well I am going to head out" I said as I grabbed the one bag I brought with me.

My sister was in the other room.

"So soon…?" she yelled

"I told you the Volturi are going to becoming soon"

She was now standing in front of me. "Well give me a hug…" she smiled as she reached for me.

"This was nice" I said with a smile on my face. It felt so good to be reconnected with my sister. That she had become the bigger person and listened to her conscience. I'd called Jacob and told him that everything was handled with my sister that we could focus on the Volturi and keeping Nessie and the baby safe.

"It was very nice…you should visit again soon" she suggested

We were still embracing when I whispered "Thank you…again"

"Oh don't thank me yet"

I didn't know what she meant but before I could ask her what she meant; I felt a sharp jab in my neck.

"You look sleepy brother… maybe you should take a nap" she stepped back. As I stood there slouched over, I reached for my neck but I could barley move my arms…I couldn't speak.

Neatra walked over to me and yanked the object out of my neck.

"Oh…is this what you were looking for?" she smiled wickedly. She was holding a syringe in her hand. I fell to the ground unable to move at all.

"Little brother, I told you…you are so naïve" she laughed walking over to her bedroom grabbing two suitcases.

"Did you really think I would give up that easily? With out a fight?"

She squatted until she was hovered over me. "Don't worry …unlike you…I would never kill one of my siblings…but I would give them enough of what I just gave you to have them paralyzed for a few days or a few weeks…a few months…who knows how long… I gave you a lot"

I tried to find my voice to speak…but no words came out. I couldn't move… not even a centimeter of my body.

She kissed my cheek "Well don't wait up for me…I'll see you later…love you"

I heard the door slam. How could I have been so stupid? What had I just let happen?

The only thing I could do was pray that Alice saw this coming or that Alice sees Neatra on her way.

I couldn't think of anything else but Nessie, I kept apologizing to her in my mind.

Once again I'd failed her.

**Chapter 11 Part II**

"Nessie you have to wake up…you have to push" I heard Jacob say panicked. I was confused had I dreamt it all? I'd given birth to Edellah…I'd seen her face…her beautiful face. I saw her eyes, she smiled at me. I already held her in my arms.

"Nessie…you have to push now…this baby will not survive if you do not push" grandpa Carlisle ordered.

As confusion passed through me, I did as I was told… I pushed. My body so sore, I felt like I'd been through this…the pain was just reinventing itself on top of the pain that had already subsided.

"Good…ok this baby is small…very small…one more push …and you can do it" grandpa said.

I screamed out as I felt the same type of light pull that I had remembered so clearly before. I couldn't believe how vivid my dream had been…it felt so real holding Edellah in my arms…I felt connected to her in a way I couldn't describe in words and it wasn't real?

"It's a boy…" grandpa said quickly.

I was shocked…what happened to Edellah? I was sure it was a girl…we all knew it was a girl?

It didn't matter my baby was here alive and healthy…

But I didn't hear any crying…I didn't hear a sound…I read the books…my son should be crying right now.

"What's going on…let me hold him…" I said weakly.

"He's not breathing…" I heard by grandpa say lowly.

"What…my baby" I screeched. "No …save my baby please" I tried getting up I needed to see him, I needed to touch him. But someone restrained me.

"We have to take him out of here…" I heard my grandpa say distantly then he was out of the room…along with my son.

Jacob was by my side his face buried in my hair.

"Jacob…what's going on, is he going to be ok?" I cried. I needed to see for myself I needed to get up. My baby was…dying. I needed to see him now.

I started to get up…I snatched the I.V. out of my arm…I ripped the tape from my chest and stomach, ignoring how weak and battered my body was.

"Nessie…stop…let them handle this…it is going to be ok" I could tell Jacob didn't believe his words as much as I didn't believe them…we couldn't be sure everything would be ok. His eyes were blood shot red and glossy…I knew he'd been crying just as much as I'd been.

"But…" I sobbed "He…he wasn't breathing…"

"I know…" he said distantly "Carlisle is doing everything he can…"

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and cried profusely. I wanted to die, if my baby wasn't going to survive than neither was I.

"Ness…we have to stay strong" Jacob said in my ear "We have to stay strong for Edellah"

I lifted my head from his neck and I looked at him confused. "What…?" I said as my voice cracked.

"Edellah is happy and healthy …we have to stay strong for her" he said as he looked intently in my eyes.

"Edellah…?" it was all making sense now "Tw…twins…?" I stuttered.

Jacob looked slightly confused.

"I thought I dreamt it…she is real…?"

"Ness…yes…twins …I thought …"

"Oh my god" I interrupted…my voice was astonished as I tried to wrap my mind around it all "I thought when I blacked out…I thought I'd dreamt everything …she is really here?"

"Yes" Jacob smiled blissfully. But you could see the underlined pain in his eyes. It was hard to be overly excited.

Torn between two parallels the joy of having a healthy beautiful baby…and then having another baby sick…not knowing if he will survive.

The war within my mind and heart was wining against my sanity… my sobs turned into a loud whaling shriek. Why wasn't I allowed to be completely happy…why couldn't I just have this moment…this moment to be happy with my husband…with my baby…with my babies.

"Nessie…Shhh… its going to be ok…babe…" he sat in the bed next to me rocking me back and forth.

My mother entered the room; I looked up through my blinded eyes as the tears swam wildly down my face.

"I think someone wants to see you" she said lowly. And there cradled protectively in her arms was Edellah. My beautiful child that I thought was nothing but a figment of my imagination. I was dead wrong…she was so real…she was here and her brother was in the next room fighting to be here as well.

My mother walked in at a human pace…slowly placing Edellah in my arms.

I breathed her in; I counted each breath as she lie there sleeping with a small smile on her face.

I was unbelievable how much I loved her…how much I loved her brother. They were everything to me… I could feel it in the depths of my bones in the open light of my being.

"Hi Edellah…its momma" I whispered, my voice still trying to recover from the crying "You didn't tell us about your brother" I tried to smile but failed.

I knew that she understood when I spoke to her; I knew that Edellah was well beyond the knowledge base of a newborn child.

"Edellah…did you play with your brother?" I whispered. Her smile grew wide as her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful brown eyes tucked perfectly behind her thick eye lashes.

"Was your brother playing when momma told you it was time to come home?"

Her smile disappeared as her bottom lip started to quiver.

My heart sank…she loved her brother already…she knew something was wrong.

My tears started to swim down my cheeks and neck as I wanted nothing more than to hold my son…to let him know that everything would be ok.

What Jacob said ran through my mind…we had to be strong for Edellah. My first duty as a mother will be to make her feel comforted. Her low cry started to pick up.

"Shhh…you can help momma and daddy pick a name for your brother" I whispered in her ear. She stopped crying and faced me. She held eye contact with me as I tried with all my might to smile through the pain.

Edellah was very perceptive she picked up on vibes very well…I knew she was still worried about how I was feeling…about how we were all feeling.

"Jacob…mom…?" I looked up "What do you think?"

"I don't know babe its up to you" Jacob smiled as he caressed Edellah's cheek with his index finger.

"Mom…?"

Her eyes finally lifted from Edellah's face as she answered.

"What if you named him after Jacob…" her voice was very calm.

I turned to face Jacob "I don't mind calling him JJ" I smiled; referring back to a conversation we'd had weeks ago.

"He looks like a Jacob" Jacob smiled. I turned to face Edellah again as she scanned the room looking at her grandmother Bella then to her daddy then back to me where a big smile brimmed across her plump face.

"You want to name him after daddy? You like that Idea?" I asked her as I combed through her thick black curls with my fingers trying to get them out of her face.

She smiled shaking her head back and forth grabbing my index finger tightly with her hand. She didn't like the idea.

She was amazing.

She was irrevocably and unequivocally amazing.

"I need to see him" I said as I still stared into Edellah's beautiful eyes.

"Ness…I think…"

"I need to see him" I interrupted Jacob; looking deeply in his eyes. I handed Edellah to him and proceeded to slide off of the bed. The pain ran like shock waves through my body but I needed to see my baby before it was…too late.

My mother held my arm steady as we slowly walked to the next room.

As I turned the corner I stood at the door way all I could see were my grandpa and my father hovering over a small bed. I took a closer step and saw him…my son.

He was frail, I could see his rib cage where his skin seemed transparent…his pigment almost blue… he was half the size –if that- of Edellah. He had tubes in his little arms and nose. He had beautiful long black hair…not curly like his sisters.

His mouth was slightly gaping as he tried his hardest to breathe on his own.

I started to tremble falling weakly into my mother's arms. My cries were muffled in her shirt as she held me.

"Baby…its ok…its ok…"

What else could she say…my son was going to… die… and somehow I knew it was my fault.

He needed to be ok. I needed to touch him…before he…

"I need to hold him" I choked out. I lifted my self from my mother and walked in the room slowly.

"I have to hold him" my voice was gargled and pained. I was like a zombie the only thing in the room I could focus on was this beautiful baby…this beautiful baby who looked just like his daddy.

I had to hold him.

"Physical contact wouldn't hurt…in some cases it helps" grandpa said solemnly.

Grandpa carefully picked up the baby.

He gently placed him in my arms.

"Hi" my voice shaky with the sobbing "Momma loves you so much" I whispered.

He didn't move his chest heaved in quickly once. "Everybody loves you so much…everything is going to be ok" I sniffled trying to force myself to believe my own words. "I'm always going to be with you…ok..?"

I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then I held him close to my heart ducking my head just above his as my tears became uncontrollable again. I felt hands on my back, I wasn't sure who, but they tried to comfort me as I held him protectively in my arms.

I didn't want to let him go…I couldn't put him down…I wanted to hold him right up until he…

Suddenly a loud quickened beep went off. The baby was quickly out of my arms.

"What's happening" I screamed

"He is not getting enough oxygen" my grandpa put a small mask on his face, gently pushing down on the baby's chest with his pinky finger.

I felt so hopeless there was nothing I could do but stand there and watch my baby… die.

I was his mother and I couldn't do anything to help him.

My cries were drowned out by a loud… long… flat… beep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Needing a Miracle

"What's going on?" Jacob came in to the dimly lit room with Edellah in his arms; his voice panicked.

I couldn't answer as I stood there hunched over in agony drowning in my tears.

His eyes immediately fell to our baby as my grandpa was trying to revive him. He wasn't getting enough oxygen; he was too small, too weak to breathe on his own.

Edellah turned her head and her eyes were dead locked on her brothers closed ones.

She started to scream; her shriek was blood curdling as she reached out towards her brother.

"Let me take her out of here" my mother said as she grabbed Edellah from Jacob and walked quickly out of the room.

Jacob was immediately by my side, tears starting to brim out of his eyes.

I hadn't said a word; there was nothing more I could say that my grandpa didn't already know.

Save the baby…What's happening? …Help him breathe. Everything was so redundant; my grandpa was doing everything he could. My grandpa …did…everything he could do.

My eyes flitted to the monitor…a straight line -with only the slightest lift- lie flat across the screen as the loud beep persisted. I gasped; I couldn't grasp what was happening. This truly could not be happening…my baby couldn't be…dead.

My father walked over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I wanted to literally fall into his arms lifelessly…I needed to fall to my knees and beg for my child. I needed to weep aimlessly until I couldn't move or breathe. The pressure in my chest was unbearable as I was unable to conceive the notion that something that I'd created with my husband…was no more...that he simply would no longer exist. It was impossible. This option….this option that it was ok for him to just… die… wasn't feasible to me …you could feel it in the atmosphere…we were about to give up. We were going to quit.

I shook my head as I dislodged myself from my father.

"We have to keep trying…" I spoke firmly; my voice cracking over the last word. I'd even thought to myself… what if my father changed him into a vampire. But that wasn't plausible; he'd be frozen at just a few hours old for all of eternity. I wanted my child to grow…breathe…have a beating heart.

I walked over to him as tears escaped my eyes.

I placed my hand on his frail chest…he was so small under my palm.

I started projecting images to him. I told him that he had to fight. I showed him how the entire family needs him here and that we loved him deeply.

I showed him Edellah, I showed him how much she loved him and that he had to get better so that they could play together again... soon.

The constant single beep suddenly stopped.

A much choppier beep started…

Beep. Beep. Beep

I turned to the monitor and saw the lines beginning to span up and down in a consistent pattern. I quickly turned to my grandpa; he was by the baby's side instantly

"Nessie its working…keep doing what you are doing" my grandpa's voice was astonished.

I projected happy thoughts to him as I spoke to him a loud.

"Keep fighting…you are doing so good…Edellah would be so happy… she can't wait to see you again" I whispered in his ear.

The beeping slowed…finally at a consistent rhythm. Under my palm, I could feel his little chest quickly intake air then release it…on his own…finally.

"He is stabilizing" grandpa announced to the room with pride in his voice.

My tears that hadn't stopped were now tears of joy. Jacob was by my side, his warm hand pressed gently on the babies' forehead. Jacob's massive hand made the baby look even smaller than what he was.

"You are so strong…" I smiled at the baby…finally smiling genuinely. I watched his little chest move up and down…even though it was rapid…he was breathing that is all that mattered.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and we embraced…our heart beats beating together in one synchronized pattern. I finally exhaled.

My night had turned upside down…not knowing what to expect patiently waiting to meet my baby …and now I have twins? The fear of his health and the unconditional love I felt for my children made it hard for me to really comprehend how amazing all of this truly was.

For the first time, I felt like everything was going to be ok…we were going to be a family. I blocked out anything from the outside world, the Volturi would come some day but we would be prepared…I would be prepared. I had something to fight for now…my children. I was ready for anything the world could throw at my family… but until then…

Everything would be the fairytale I'd always envisioned.

**Nahuel POV **

It had to have been over 24 hours since Neatra left me here.

I was on the hard wood floor incapable of moving.

My sister had been right…I was naïve. I couldn't believe I fell for her trickery.

My negligence could possibly cause Nessie to lose her life…and her baby.

I couldn't allow myself to think about that. I would go mad.

I was like a statue my eyes even incapable of blinking.

There had to be an alternative…I couldn't stay like this…I had to contact someone.

All my thoughts were impossible though…there was no way out of this.

I was startled when Neatra's home phone rang. After five rings it went to the answering machine.

"Hey brother….how are you holding up?" it was Neatra, her voice almost seemed gleeful.

"Well…I hope everything is going good there…guess where I am…?" her voice seemed excited.

"Give up…?" she laughed "I am in Seattle…I'll be in Forks in no time"

I wanted to destroy her…I wanted to be destroyed at this moment…Neatra was so close…too close.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you are doing…love you" she said cheerfully before she hung up

Something had to give…something would prevent this from happening…my sister could not lay a finger on Nessie and her unborn child.

I needed a miracle

**Chapter 12 Part II**

I couldn't sleep it was almost impossible. I didn't want to waste one second without being with my beautiful babies.

Grandpa Carlisle had even suggested a very strong sedative that he thought would help me sleep but I refused it. I was awake because I wanted and needed to be.

These last few nights I sat in a chair next to my son's bed, I was usually holding Edellah in my arms. I watched him every night as his little chest lifted up and down…he was becoming much stronger. His pigment was starting to come in, he was still lighter than Edellah but you could see the hint of caramel starting to smooth across his skin.

He'd gained almost two pounds which was a very good thing. His face had plumped slightly his cheeks rose colored.

He was the spitting image of his father. It was uncanny and almost remarkable how much he looked like Jacob. He'd opened his eyes for the first time two days ago and it was like the entire world had opened up into a riveting sea of life. I was lost in how much of his personality resonated through the room, you could see his pure soul through his eyes…I could see his father through them.

I thought it was only fitting that he'd be named Jacob. Edellah wasn't too excited about the idea but I'd promised her she could give him a middle name when she was old enough to think of one…she smiled.

When I told Jacob that I seriously wanted to name the baby after him he almost seemed in shock.

"Really…?" he said surprised.

"Yes…we talked about this already" I was holding Edellah at the time, playing with her dark ringlets as she swatted my hand away. She was like me in that sense, I hated my hair to be played with, I hated it when it was down, I hated it when it was up…I just hated it… period…apparently so did she.

"Yea, I know but I didn't think…"

"And you know the best part…?" I interrupted Jacob with a goofy smile on my face.

"What…?" he asked me quizzically; slightly chuckling at my facial expression

"His nickname can be Jakey" I remember smiling brightly. I thought it would be cute since Jacob had been so adamant about the name Jakey whether he was serious or not, I knew this would put a smile on his face.

"That's perfect…" he smiled back as he leaned down to kiss me. Edellah giggled; covering her eyes with her tiny hands. She knew so much, she was so aware of everything around her…she was beyond her age on so many levels…I couldn't believe that I'd created these beautiful children with Jacob.

Snapping out of that recent memory, I realized that I'd been upstairs with the babies for days, I was still extremely sore but recovering well. I'd been cramped up here since I was technically 7 months pregnant I desperately needed a change of scenery.

Little Jakey was sleeping peacefully as I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Edellah was with my parents going on her first visit to see her great grandpa Charlie. It made me smile thinking about how in the span of 8 years my grandpa Charlie had become a father-in-law, a grandfather and a great grandfather. He accepted so much without any questions…his love for all of us was strong enough for him to turn a blind eye to the obvious abnormal behavior of this family.

I stood up slowly trying to ignore the many tugs of pain through my body. I closed my robe tight and headed for downstairs. I was walking at a pace that would bore the slowest of people. I reached the top of the steps when I heard Jacob's voice

"When…?" His voice seethed with anger.

"I can't be sure…things like this aren't always clear Jacob" Aunt Alice said in a much calmer tone than his.

"Then what the hell did Nahuel do? He said he handled this"

"I don't know" Aunt Alice said confused "I can't see Nahuel at all…it's like he's disappeared"

"We have to get everyone together right now…we can't take any chances of a surprise attack" Jacob said vehemently.

My heart sank…the time had finally come. The world's unspoken law allowed me to enjoy a few days of my happy fairytale and now this unspoken law was going to try and take it all away…and who else would it be to do just that …?

The Volturi

So that's where Nahuel had been…he'd gone to the Volturi to try and explain…to try and ask for some type of forgiveness for not obeying their orders. It obviously hadn't worked…where is Nahuel…why can't Aunt Alice see him?

Immediately tears gushed out of my eyes…the Volturi had to have…killed him. The lump in my throat grew as large pellets of my tears splashed on my robe.

It couldn't be…Nahuel had become such a close friend, to not only me but my entire family; I was even beginning to think that he and Jacob would truly become friends…someday. How could he have been so dumb to go to the Volturi by his self? My heart was aching for my lost friend. I was hoping that my assumption was wrong…that maybe my whole family had Alice watching too strenuously on things maybe she couldn't focus on Nahuel…that had to be the answer.

"Nessie can't know about this" Jacob said almost to him self. It was like he was debating whether it was actually a good idea for me to know or not.

"Go keep her distracted…I'll call everybody" Aunt Alice said accommodatingly.

Jacob didn't respond-he must have nodded or something- but I heard the first step creak. I quickly turned around ignoring the sharp pain that pulsed through my body. I went to my room I didn't want to disturb Jakey.

I hurriedly got into my bed pulling the covers over me sitting upright against my stacked pillows.

"Hey babe" Jacob said casually. I wasn't surprised at his ability to lie to me. He was able to keep the fact that he imprinted on me a secret for nearly 8 years. I knew it wouldn't faze him to lie about the Volturi in order to 'protect' me.

"Hey" I said back…my voice cracking. I could not get Nahuel out of my mind…he couldn't be dead.

"I'm surprised to see you in here…Jakey's sleeping?" he asked as he walked up to me his eyes never meeting mine as he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Yea…he is sleeping" my voice cracked again but this time a tear was able to escape; I tried to wipe it away quickly but Jacob caught me red handed trying to dispose of the evidence.

"Nessie" his voice worried "Why are you crying…is Jakey…"

"He is fine" I interrupted.

"Then what's wrong…?" he got up and sat on the bed beside me.

"I know…" was all I said. Jacob just looked at me confused.

"I heard you and Aunt Alice…just now…downstairs" I continued as I wiped tears away.

Jacob didn't say anything…I looked at him and his eyes were livid. I couldn't tell if he were mad at me for hearing or mad at the simple fact that the Volturi were finally on their way… possibly a combination of both.

"Listen" he finally said "I don't want you worrying at all…we are going to handle this…and the Volturi too…everything will be fine"

I was completely and utterly confused…what did he mean by 'and' the Volturi 'too'…that 'everything' would be fine?

"Jacob…what do you mean?"

"Nessie…Nahuel's sister…the Volturi …anybody…we are going to be ready…just please don't get worked up… nothing is going to happen to you or the babies"

A new shock wave of nerves traveled though me, why was I to be worried about Nahuel's sister? What vision had Aunt Alice had? Why were things coming at me from every conceivable direction?

Why…?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Time has Come

**Nahuel POV **

As still as a statue on the floor I could see the sun rise each morning and set each night. I'd been here for days.

There was no telling what could have happened by now…how close did Neatra get? Had she gotten a hold of Nessie…had the wolves or the Cullen's killed her? Had she even approached Forks yet…had the Volturi shown up? Was Hulien still…I stopped myself from thinking any further…I had absolutely no clue what was going on in the mess that I'd created. There was so much that could have happened as I lay here helpless…hopeless.

The grief I felt traveled through me like a stabbing blade to the heart. I was numbed from whatever physical pain I could possibly feel but the pain of knowing that I could have possibly been the cause of Nessie's… death was an unmatched and unrivaled pain.

My eyes were growing heavy…I was completely capable of going without sleep for extended periods of time but it had been days…there was only so many times my mind could think about what could possibly be happening in Forks right now.

My eyes slowly closed.

An immediate wave of shock and surprise swam through me.

I was able to close my eyes. Whatever Neatra had given me; had made it impossible to blink let alone close my eyes completely.

My eyes darted open…whatever she'd given me was obviously wearing off. I tried to move another part of my body but failed. I tried with every ounce of my being to no avail.

But I could feel the drugs ability slowly dwindling in strength. This drug had even made it hard for me to breathe; my chest only retracting slightly with each gasp of air…but now I was able to take in deep long breaths.

I continued-for what felt like hours- to try and move any other part of my body… as I did so… I thought I heard a muffled voice at the door. Someone was here…they had to know I was in here…who ever it was.

I tried to moan as loud as I could…hoping that who ever was there would help me…hoping that it wasn't my sister who had returned after fulfilling her goal in Forks.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash, I was able to move my eyes just enough to see the door fly off the hinges; it slamming to the ground violently.

If an expression were able to riddle my features it would have right now.

Pure shock pulsed through me as my eyes settled on who was standing there before me.

**Bella POV**

"I keep waiting for him to finally ask questions" I said to Edward as we sat on the grass in Charlie's back yard. Charlie had just gone inside to answer the phone.

Edward was trying to convince Edellah to walk…we all knew she could…if she wanted to… but she refused to. She was only days old and able to stand on her own. We all knew that she was capable of many things but for some reason she found it amusing to ignore us when we asked her to walk or crawl.

Edward read her thoughts; he said she found it enjoyable to watch us beg her to walk or crawl but that she said she prefers being held so there was no point in learning how to walk anytime soon.

She was so advanced and smart and stunningly beautiful…her ore just wrapped around you like a protective blanket…she was breathtaking.

Edellah and Jakey brought that same anxiety I'd had about having Renesmee around Charlie when she was first born…he never asked questions, he was so open and accepting of everything we threw his way…surely watching his great granddaughter stand and nearly walk after just being on this earth for few days would finally bring him to ask something….anything…but he didn't.

"I know that before…I told you I didn't want you to read Charlie's mind…or tell me anything that he might be thinking …but…" I didn't finish the statement as Edward finally made eye contact with me.

"You shouldn't worry about Charlie" he said serenely as he picked Edellah up and placed her on his leg.

"So, Charlie doesn't ever wonder about us…Renesmee…the twins?" it all seemed like it was too much. It was evident that Charlie knew something was going on with the family…it was obvious…how in 8 years none of us aged…how Renesmee was fully grown…that his great granddaughter was capable of doing things that three year olds would find difficult…he'd never once mentioned vampire…ever… he never mentioned anything…ever.

I remember telling Edward that if Charlie started having inklings about the whole vampire thing to only tell me if Charlie was planning on asking me a direct question. But he never has, he never questioned anything.

"Charlie is a little more perceptive than you give him credit for" Edward said as he lifted Edellah in the air then brining her back down to kiss her cheek. She laughed hysterically as she shook her many ringlets wildly.

"What do you mean perceptive? He knows?" my voice was shocked. For some reason I felt it was ok for Charlie to know something was going on…to know that certain things were not adding up or making sense. I felt it was ok for Charlie to pretend to have a blind eye to all the abnormalities of this family. But the knowledge of Charlie knowing everything was because of vampires threw me off guard.

The secret that wasn't a secret actually being known…it was unreal to me. All of this that mirrored stories lifted from imaginary beings and creatures… over thousands of years of myths and legends to actually be true and known by my very human father left me almost panicked…even after all of these years.

I guess I am like my father in that sense…not speaking about it would eventually make things normal…make things ok…enough so that I would be able to have my father in my life during all of the unworldly attributes being a vampire consists of… i.e. teenage daughters after only 6 years of life and walking day old infants who appear to be at least one year old…

"Bella, you couldn't possibly think he wouldn't notice the fact that his granddaughter was a toddler one day and the next day old enough to enroll in high school" Edward teased.

He had a point but still…why hadn't he asked…how was he so ok with it to not even ask a single question in 8 years?

"How long has he known?" I asked as I took Edellah from him bouncing her on my knee.

"He doesn't …know…exactly…but he first thought of the idea when Sue was telling him a little more about the werewolves"

I picked Edellah up from my knee and held her to my still heart; patting her on her back; she started tapping my shoulder in the same rhythm.

"Well after he told Sue about Jacob phasing in front of him…she told him about why the werewolves originally phased…obviously referring to us…but she didn't go into detail …and he never brought it up to her again" Edward shrugged. "Then he started adding some things together…and …"

"So he knows…he just will never admit that he does?"

"Pretty much" Edward smiled.

That did sound like Charlie…he said he didn't want to know too much…little did he know …he knew everything.

"What is he thinking? Is he freaked out?" I questioned as Edellah started pulling my hair forcefully between her little fingers. If I had been human this would probably hurt pretty badly but I let her continue I didn't mind for obvious reasons.

"Honestly Bella, he doesn't think about…ever…really" Edward leaned over and pried Edellah's hand from my hair… she turned to face him with a frown on her face. He shook his head back and forth indicating it was not ok to pull hair that hard. She didn't like being told what to do…at all. She was so much like her mother in that sense.

"He doesn't?" I said astonished. How could he not think about it? I let Edellah lay on the grass beside me as I put my hair back into a tight ponytail.

"He is just happy that he can be around you…and Nessie…and now Edellah and Jakey…that's all that matters to him" Edward leaned in closer and kissed my cheek softly.

I probably would have cried if I could. Charlie was so important to me…I was so happy that I was able to have the best of both worlds when it came to that. One day I wished I could have that with Rene; I quickly diverted my mind from that thought when I was brought out of my reverie…

"Hey Bells… its Alice on the phone she said it's important" Charlie yelled out from the window. I immediately got up. I wondered why Alice hadn't called my cell; I checked my pockets for it but couldn't find it.

"Ah…" Edward said comically "Is this what you are looking for?" he held a black object in his hand. I quickly realized what it was.

"Edellah" I sighed "this is my third cell phone in 5 days…we don't break grandma's cell phone" She just laughed as I grabbed the cell from Edward. Edward was trying to conceal laughter himself.

"Why don't you ever give her your phone to play with" I stated, trying to act overly upset…but I wasn't. I examined my completely ruined phone and tried not to laugh myself.

"For that exact reason" Edward said as he pointed to the clump of metal in my hand that had once been a phone. "I don't even carry my phone with me when I am around her" he continued with a smile.

I shook my head as I couldn't help but laugh too. It was still all too amazing. I looked at my beautiful granddaughter as she played with Edward's hair. It was still hard to believe that I was actually a grandmother…the way time goes as a vampire it felt like yesterday I'd just gotten over the fact that I was actually a mother.

Edellah and Jakey were something that I had never thought to ask for but once they were here I couldn't picture existence without them. They completed our family, they were bringing that same life that Renesmee had given us eight years ago and stills gives us today.

"Ah…Bells…it sounded pretty urgent" Charlie called out from the house. I quickly put my shield up…telling Edward to remind Edellah about the talk we had about not breaking things in front of great grandpa and playing softly with grandpa. He nodded.

I walked as quickly as I could at a human pace grabbing the phone off of the counter once I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Alice… sorry…"

She interrupted me quickly before I could continue.

"I just had another vision of Nahuel's sister coming to Forks…I don't know when…but she is coming and I couldn't see Nahuel…at first…but I just had a vision of him out of the blue… he is lying on her floor " she said quickly a humans ears wouldn't have been able to keep up with it.

I didn't know how to respond I looked over at Charlie as he walked out of the back door. I waited until he was completely outside before speaking.

"Alice...does Renesmee know? Where is Jacob?"

"Yes they know…and I just told them about the vision I had of Nahuel"

"Is he dead…?" I immediately felt bad…he was such a good person and such a great friend to Renesmee I knew this would kill her

"I don't know…I don't think so…I can't be sure… Carlisle and Emmett are heading to South Africa now…"

"And his sister… we don't know anything else?"

"Just that she is on her way…" Alice stopped speaking abruptly.

"Alice…?" I said into the receiver and she didn't reply "Alice…?" I knew then that she was having another vision. Fear crept through me angrily and anticipatorily.

My eyes quickly darted to the window leading to Charlie's back yard. Charlie was sitting in a lawn chair and Edward was standing with Edellah in his arms. I put my shield up to allow Edward to hear my panic. His eyes quickly met mine as concern and anger rippled across his face.

He whispered something in Edellah's ear …probably reminding her that she had to play nice with Charlie that she couldn't be rough with him like she is with the rest of her family. Edward handed her to Charlie and headed for the house… he was by my side in seconds.

His hand extended; reaching for the phone…but I ignored him.

"Alice what are you seeing?" I asked again as panic was evident in my voice.

"I just saw the Volturi…they are coming…they are coming now…and…Nahuel's sister has half immortals with her…Bella everything is happening at once…"

I wondered what my face may have looked like.

"Bella" Edward said anxiously, I didn't respond. He took the phone out of my hand quickly. I didn't move or object.

"Alice…what…"

He stopped speaking I was sure she was telling him everything.

I couldn't focus on anything as it all ran rapidly through my mind. Once again my daughter was in danger. How I have devoted my life to keeping her safe but at every corner something or someone was there threatening to take it all away.

"How many half immortals…?" Edward's voice was obviously angered and dark.

I turned to the window to see Charlie kissing Edellah on the cheek, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. I smiled regretfully.

Why couldn't that be life? A life where my entire family was happy together…not needing to be protected because there would be nothing to protect them from. Why couldn't this family just be happy and at peace. Why was there a bull's-eye permanently marked on us?

"And you have contacted everyone…?"

Edward paused before speaking again "Ok…we are on our way now"

He hung up the phone; anger radiated off of him.

We held eye contact for a moment. Edward and I had been through so much over the years…without saying a single word we'd said so much…just in this moment. We didn't need to speak…we didn't need something as frivolous as words. I knew him and he knew me…we both knew what was at stake.

I was the first to look away when I heard Edellah laughing loudly outside.

"We have to go" Edward said lowly. I nodded.

Once again we would fight…once again we would think there was no other way…and once again we would win…against everyone against everything.

We had no other choice…there were no other options.

**Renesmee POV**

All I could think about were my babies all I could focus on right now was their safety…My life was disposable as long as my children were not caught in the middle of any of this. Why were so many things after not me…but after my happiness? That's what it felt like…that's exactly how it was.

The Volturi would soon be coming but only if Nahuel's sister didn't get a hold of me first. It was too much to handle I could feel the tightness in my chest…a lump growing in my throat.

"Nessie please don't cry…I'll protect you" Jacob wrapped his arms around me, I felt like this had happened too much in my life time. When something went bad, I would cry and someone would be there to hug and console me, vowing to protect me…saying everything would be ok, while I sat by and did nothing.

I was tired of being that person. For once I didn't want to cry…I didn't want to feel like my world was caving in all around me. I needed to be the one protecting and vowing that things would be ok. I had reason to do so more than ever now… my children.

I picked my head up from Jacob's shoulder.

"Do you think Nahuel's…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I don't know Ness…Alice couldn't be sure but Carlisle and Emmett are almost there now"

I didn't say anything as my fear for Nahuel, my fear for my family, and my fear for my…children encompassed my body. I couldn't fear for myself…I was willing to give myself for every single person who meant something to me…everything was after me…and only me… I wouldn't and couldn't let anything happen to any one of the important people in my life.

It was overwhelming; the feeling of not knowing when… of not knowing how…of knowing you have two growing children and so many different things were dead bent on destroying everything.

Jacob had the wolf pack on the way Aunt Alice had called our 'relatives' we had to be prepared for the unknown.

"I had another vision" Aunt Alice barged into the room. I felt like I knew what she was going to say already.

"The Volturi…they are coming…they are on there way now…we don't have much time to get everyone together…I've already called your parents they are on their way back with Edellah now"

It was official that everything was coming at every angel and all at once …that finally the time had come. The fairytale was officially over…there would be no happy ending…not right now at least. I fought against tears as Jacob jumped up he was out of the window before I could form a proper sentence.

I could hear him phase…I knew he was communicating with all the werewolves now…giving them the new information.

"And Nessie I saw Nahuel's sister…she is bringing half immortals"

I had no expression…there wasn't anything I could say…I knew that this would come and I knew that when it did we would have no choice but to be ready. I wiped a tear away as I stood up…putting my clothes on…my body still sore from my delivery.

It was time to fight for my family…for my children…

We had no choice but to be ready…I had no choice but to be ready.

I… was ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Boiling Point

**Nahuel POV **

**Tuesday 4:19 AM**

My eyes fell into disbelief; they were the last people I would have expected to see. I didn't know what emotion I was feeling, but confusion conquered me.

"Oh what a wonderful find!" Aro's voice said enthusiastically. Too many things were running through my mind…how did he know I was here? Had he gotten to Forks already…had my sister beat them to the punch? So many questions I wanted to ask but couldn't.

"Jane…what is her name again?" Aro said out of the blue.

"Neatra" she stated coldly.

"Yes…Neatra that is it" he smiled walking closer to me "Hmm…" he walked to the other side of me I was unable to see him now.

"Well…I see you didn't follow through with Renesmee Cullen, oh excuse me Renesmee Black… it saddens me deeply…I believe we had a deal"

I wanted to explain…I needed to ask where Hulien was…I was dying with burning questions that I could not articulate.

"You are lucky though" his feet slowly walked in front of me. I was able to move my neck slightly. It was hard to be excited about my new mobility with Aro hovering directly over me. "I have decided we will not discipline you on the matter…but it all depends on where your loyalties lie"

I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about…if this still involved me hurting Nessie in anyway then he could stop speaking now…he would be wasting his time and energy.

I waited for him to continue as I was slightly able to move my finger…relief was starting to take over my body, but I couldn't enjoy the feeling of almost being free…what was going on in Aro's head…why was he here?

"Contrary to belief …we do abide by our set rules" Aro said wistfully. "…and we shall not punish anyone unless they have broken any of those rules"

I still had no clue what he was referring to, but I listened carefully.

"I should just get right to the point shouldn't I" he smiled.

"We've come to a new conclusion…that I am sure you wouldn't object to" Aro stared contemplatively.

**Renesmee POV**

**Thursday 2:16 PM (Two Days after Nahuel's POV)**

"Did they say when they'd be back?" I asked grandma Esme two days earlier. I remember her sighing before she spoke.

"Nahuel is pretty bad; your grandfather doesn't want to move him until they can stabilize him"

I remember taking in what she said, I so badly wanted to hug Nahuel then yell at him for being so stupid…for risking his life for me.

"How…" I paused "…how bad is he? Did grandpa say?"

Her eyes were soft and warm but definitely full of regret. "Ness…your grandfather is doing everything he can do to save…" she paused "…to help Nahuel" she continued.

What was going on in South Africa was on my mind along with the constant carousel of things plaguing my life. The Volturi were coming, Nahuel's sister was out for revenge and I had no clue if Nahuel would survive. We had a small space of time to prepare for everything.

Two days have gone by since I'd had that conversation with my grandmother and I knew that grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Emmett could be back any day now…any hour now…but the question was would Nahuel be coming back with them.

I exhaled trying to come back to the present day.

I stood in my grandparents living room with Jakey in my arms; I looked at Jakey in the eyes…he was not happy at all.

"He will fight you tooth and nail about eating, so you have to pretty much trick him" I whispered to my grandma Esme as I handed Jakey to her. "He will cry and try to spit it out…but eventually he will cave and eat it" I kissed his cheek softly.

Grandma Esme nodded as she patted his little back. He frowned at the accusation reaching for my hand.

"Jakey…you and Edellah are going to have so much fun this weekend at Isle Esme" I smiled. He was just like his sister he could sense the underlining distress in my tone… he knew I was trying to cover up my pain with a smile, they both knew entirely too much about this life…about this situation.

It's been five days since Aunt Alice had her last vision-which had given us a few days to prepare-... I remember going into Jakey's room he was much healthier and grandpa Carlisle -before he left for South Africa-took all of the monitors off of Jakey saying he was strong enough to breathe on his own…that he was going to be better than fine.

I remember picking him up, his beautiful eyes-identical to Jacobs eyes- starred intently back into mine. He placed his small hand on my chin and that's when I first saw it…that's when shock embodied me…

He had the same ability as me. My mouth gaped open as I absorbed what he was showing me.

He projected dark glib colors depicting how frightened he'd been, blacks and grays conquered his emotions…he showed me Edellah…he loved her so much, the colors turned bright intertwining together delicately, with vibrant oranges and pinks and greens. He showed Jacob and I… a ribbon of color shot across a brilliant blue sky an array of many effervescent colors mingling along side one another…he was showing how much he loved us.

I was astounded. Pure amazement possessed me….my son carried this from me…I was more apart of him then I thought was possible. We shared this special ability; we would be able to communicate without the senselessness of words. I could see into his heart and soul…he would be able to see into mine.

I remembered crying profusely but the tears were a mixture of fear and hope. I was happy at the possibility of life with my children and husband…but also darkened by the possibility of everything being taken away. Fear and hope were an odd combination but completely prevalent in my current state of mind.

Jakey looked up at my tears and just like his sister had done before… he began to cry…he sensed my pain…he didn't want me to hurt…he didn't want me to cry… I projected to him that I was fine…that I was happy and that I loved him and his sister more than anything in the entire world.

Now, I stood here five days later almost incapable of walking away…I wanted to wrap my arms protectively around my children and just stay like that forever, but I couldn't …we had a war on our hands.

We waited and waited not knowing when someone was coming… not knowing who would come first. Everything was determined to ruin my life…ruin my family. The only choice, the only option the only conclusion would be to fight …to fight until everything was back to normal…no matter how realistic or unrealistic it seemed.

Jakey's eyes were sad as he reached for my hand again; I let him hold on to my finger. Where in a glimpse I was able to see how upset he was…that he didn't want to go to Isle Esme without Jacob and I…he didn't want to be gone…forever. It broke my heart. Then he quickly added that Edellah had been pulling his hair when we were not looking and that if Jacob and I are not there she will continue to do it.

"Jakey…you will only be there for a few days…not forever ok?" I whispered to him "…and I'll tell Edellah not to pull your hair anymore"

He smiled slightly then buried his face in grandma Esme's shoulder. I inhaled slowly trying my hardest not to cry…I didn't want to cry in front of them they harbored my emotions way too closely, I didn't want them more upset than they already were.

I turned towards the kitchen where Jacob was talking to Edellah. Edellah was very aware of everything that was going on…she could sense it…she was upset…very upset. She was in Jacob's arms with a scowl on her face, looking as if she were ignoring everything Jacob was saying.

I saw so much of my self in her visually and mentally that it was frightening. She had all of my features aside from the fact her skin was darker and her hair was black.

Edellah wanted to help my father told me; she didn't think it was fair that she and her brother had to leave.

She was so much like me that I couldn't help but smile at her logic.

I walked over to the kitchen and stood beside Jacob and Edellah.

"She's a little mad" Jacob said lowly as Edellah turned to me with pure anger in her eyes.

"Edellah I know you want to help…but you can't you're too young"

She shook her head back and forth violently her many ringlets whipping back and forth lightly brushing Jacob's face in the process.

"Edellah" I sighed reaching for her. I kissed Jacob on the cheek as I took Edellah from him; I watched Jacob walk over to grandma Esme and grab Jakey from her. He sat on the floor with him. Jakey's smile was bright as he listened to whatever his father was saying to him.

Jacob picked up Jakey and whispered something in his ear, and at that same moment Jakey wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck tightly. It took everything in my power to fight back my tears.

Jacob and I are still newlyweds…we have two beautiful babies and a wonderful family but we couldn't enjoy one second of it. The thief of happiness once again was allowed to sneak up on my family…forcing us to be apart, forcing us to not enjoy the simple moments…like the one I just witnessed between Jacob and Jakey.

I was still staring as Jakey's eyes darted up towards my direction; I smiled but he did not return the smile…in fact he was not looking at me at all. I turned faced Edellah as I held her securely in my arms and her eyes were locked on Jakey's face. I turned back to Jakey with a confused look on my face. They stared at each other intently it was almost as if they were communicating.

I turned back to Edellah…I wanted to try and explain- as best I could- that she and her brother would have a great time on Isle Esme and to not worry about anything that will be happening here in Forks while they are gone.

"Edellah" I said lowly, but she acted as if she didn't hear me at all "Sweetie" I said a little louder. No response. "Edellah" I said loudly trying to break her trance, everyone in the room faced me.

Her eyes were locked on her brothers for a second longer then she looked at me as if nothing ever happened.

"You didn't hear me saying your name?" I asked quizzically.

She just smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I turned faced Jakey and he was smiling as well, roughly slamming his head on Jacob's shoulder, then Edellah started to laugh hysterically. She wasn't even looking in Jakey's direction…

Something was going on… I walked over to Jacob, and he immediately read my facial expression.

"Ness, are you ok?" he stood up with Jakey in his arms. An amazed smile crept up on my features.

"What…?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Jake…I think…no I am pretty sure Edellah and Jakey are reading each other's thoughts" my words were in astonishment.

Jacob's faced mirrored mine and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you know?" grandma Esme asked a smile lifted from her face.

"I can feel it" I knew my reasoning wasn't concrete but I knew what I'd just seen.

"Wouldn't your dad have seen it by now?" Jacob said with the same expression on his face still.

Jacob had a point…if my theory was correct my father would have seen it…well heard it…right?…he would have told us…there had to be some logical explanation.

"Dad…!" I called out loudly; he was by my side in seconds.

"Can you read the twins thoughts?" I asked as soon as he came into the room.

"Yes of course why do you ask?" he looked at me befuddled…then he smiled confusingly obviously reading my thoughts

"She thinks the twins are reading each others thoughts" Jacob said anyways as he sat down on the couch with Jakey. Edellah started pulling my hair and laughing, I could hear Jakey laughing lowly. There was an explanation I knew they were communicating somehow.

"Really?" my father contemplated "I am sorry but I haven't heard any indication that they would be able to do that"

I sighed… sitting beside Jacob on the couch with Edellah in my arms. The room was quiet as I went over in my mind again and again …there had to be away they were communicating. My children were very smart and already sneaky maybe they didn't want us to know maybe they had somehow figured out how to hide the fact that they are communicating.

"What if…" I said, I decided I would talk my idea out and figure it out as I go "Dad…what if somehow they are letting you read their thoughts…when they want?"

Everyone just stared at me as if I was insane, but I was determined to figure this out. My children were up to something…I knew it…and they both knew that I knew it.

"What if they are reading each others mind and they don't want us to know they can?" Edellah buried her face further in my hair, Jakey had a smirk on his face…looking identical to his father. "So Dad, when you come around…"

"Like Bella…?" grandma Esme interrupted. We all faced her, and there it was it totally made sense. What if one or both of them had the same ability as my mom? What if they were so smart that they were capable of throwing up there shield to communicate with one another and to allow there grandpa to hear there thoughts as if nothing were wrong.

"Yes grandma!" I said excitedly. I held Edellah faced me; she had a mischievous smirk on her face. That was all the evidence I needed.

"We are right aren't we?" I said softly to her. Sometimes it was easy to forget that these were newborn infants, it was easy to forget that they had only been on this earth less than a month but knew so much, they were scarily advanced.

"I am little skeptical about your conclusion Nessie" my dad said as he walked towards us on the couch.

"It does seem to make complete sense but do you think at this age they are capable of keeping this a secret…neither one of them ever having a single thought in there head indicating there ability…that would take extreme mental restraint"

My father had a point but I knew my conclusion was right. "Dad, they are capable of anything…they are two of a kind…I wouldn't put anything past them"

He smiled serenely, leaning down to kiss my forehead "You should tell your mother…I am sure she will be happy to know the twins took after her in this area"

I smiled then looked over to Jacob, he still had that amazed look on his face…it was so adorable.

I let this feeling of happiness linger for a moment before I had to float back to the surface…return to reality. The twins were about to leave for Isle Esme with Grandma Esme and Aunt Rosalie.

I was already being torn away from my children before we could really experience being a family. It hurt so deeply, I hated that though I was trying to remain confident in my family and the wolf pack…I had no idea how this would end…what if we lost…I would never see my children again.

It was too late before the tears escaped my eyes I quickly sat Edellah next to Jacob on the couch and jumped up nearly running out of the door.

"Ness…" I heard Jacob call out.

"Let her go…she needs some air…she needs to think" I heard my father say. I was out of the door running full speed in no particular direction. I finally stopped; falling to the moist dirt of the forest bed. I cried and cried until I thought it would be impossible to continue but I kept crying I had to let these emotions out. I'd been strong in front of my children but I was finally at my boiling point…

I wanted nothing more than to just be with my children and my husband and my family… and have Nahuel around and healthy but I couldn't have that now…for some reason I wasn't allowed.

**Nahuel POV**

**Tuesday 3:57 PM (Two days before Renesmee POV) **

I was able to finally speak but only barely …my voice was raspy and sharp.

Aro told me what he planned to do…what they planned to do. There wasn't really anything I could say…I didn't know if I could or wanted to object.

My sister wanted to kill Nessie she'd paralyzed me and probably wouldn't care if I died or not. She is my sister and even through her evil eyes…her evil heart…I still loved her. I had an unspoken allegiance to her.

But there was a line that needed to be drawn…allegiance would be null and void during situations like that. Pondering over what Aro said…I felt sick, I felt like I would be allowing this…that I would know and not try and stop it…but had Neatra cared about me? Did she care about the people I cared about?

No

I didn't hold a responsibility towards her…not anymore at least. I had to view Neatra for the evil person that she is. That would be the only way to deal with this. Whether if it were right or wrong…it would keep Nessie and her family safe.

I didn't have to be involved and honestly I didn't know why Aro even told me of his plans only to leave me here still immobile on Neatra's floor…it felt like a game…like the Volturi were actually enjoying this.

I wondered if he thought I would object…offer to help with Nessie if I spared my sisters life...or her freedom rather… but I gave no indication. I had to detach myself mentally from the thought of wanting to protect Neatra…she'd entered this game and I couldn't be or feel responsible for her if she lost… not after what she'd done…what she planned to do…

The Volturi left me here…their destination Forks, Washington. But not for the reasons I feared.

My thoughts raced at a rapid pace…..what if Aro lied what if everything he said was all apart of his game… would he actually go through this much trouble to show how powerful they are? Were the Volturi really that petty and self appreciating?

Everyone in the vampire world viewed Renesmee Cullen –now Black- as the golden child…truly the one of a kind…her life style, still having both of her parents… meshing with the outside world as any other human would...and her beauty her undeniable grace that was only heightened because she didn't even know she possessed it. They looked at her as a prize…

Would they let that go so easily…?

Suddenly my head started to pound…a throbbing sensation swam through my body. I was freezing cold…it felt like thorns of ice were forming on my limbs. I started to breathe rapidly as my body started to shake uncontrollably. The pain was a crescendo in my chest as it traveled sporadically through each corner of my body. I screamed out in agony, I felt like the dark gates of death were creeping up beside me.

I was dying.

My body banged violently on the floor…my eyes unable to stay open. I was fading…I was drifting close to either unconsciousness or death …

"He's in here" a voice yelled out. I quickly felt a set of cold hands on my body.

"Nahuel can you hear me?" a different voice asked. I somehow was able to open my eyes slightly and was shocked to see Carlisle hovering over me. I wanted to smile but that function seemed nearly impossible to conger up.

I felt a sharp prick jam into my arm; probably a needle…the pain was minimal compared to what I was feeling right now.

"What ever she gave him; was a lethal amount…I think his venom is trying to fight the drug which is causing him to go into shock" I heard Carlisle say.

I saw the darkness coming closer and closer…I was trying to fight it but it tugged at me vigorously.

I was only seconds away from succumbing to its call…

As I drifted deeper into its black hole…I only had one thought…only one consistent memory that hovered openly in my mind.

Renesmee

I could only see her face…feel her breath…breathe in her scent…feel her soft warm lips pressed gently and unguardedly against my lips.

**Renesmee POV**

**Thursday 2:59 PM (Two days after Nahuel POV)**

Everything was bottled up and deciding to come out all at once. Having a child, not knowing I was having twins…Jakey nearly dying, the Volturi, Nahuel's sister, not knowing if Nahuel would be ok… it was all too much…too much that I would take on…that I had to take on to protect my family.

I sobbed into the forest bed hysterically… I couldn't find composure if I wanted to…

"Nessie…its ok" I heard a familiar voice say almost in shock; I felt arms wrapped around me protectively as the person knelt in the mud next to me. Immediately I turned in their direction.

"Nahuel" I exhaled in complete shock-knees still buried in the mud- I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I couldn't believe that he was here that he was ok.

I was sobbing loudly burying my face in his neck.

"Shhh, Ness its ok…I've missed you so much" he whispered in my hair.

"Nahuel…you're here? You're alive?" I said in disbelief. I'd let my bad luck take over my reasoning, when grandpa called and said how bad Nahuel was I truly thought that he would die. It seemed like that would be the only logical thing to happen because of how horrible everything has been… why wouldn't the thief of happiness want to take away my closest friend?

"I'm here" he said lowly his voice was raspy…not his voice at all. I laid my head on his shoulder, really trying to absorb the fact that he was physically here…alive and breathing…

"When did you guys get back… why didn't you call…what…"

"We just got back" he interrupted "I didn't want to call I wanted to surprise you…all of you…I didn't expect to see you out here though."

I didn't say anything; I was already embarrassed that he'd seen me in the midst of my mental break down.

"Your grandpa and uncle are probably already back at the house"

I still didn't speak…I was just embracing this moment…words could not depict what it felt like to know he was ok.

"Hey you've lost a lot of weight" his voice was teasing but still distressed. "Congratulations" he continued.

I lifted my head with a beaming smile on my tear streaked face; the mention of my children could always somehow brighten up my demeanor.

"Did my grandpa tell you?" I questioned…now facing him.

"Yes…twins…its amazing Ness" he smiled genuinely.

"Nahuel they are amazing …they…I can't wait for you to meet them" tears were still streaming down my face. We just stared at each other for a moment. All of the horrible scenarios that I'd had were now shown as not plausible…because he was here.

Nahuel had easily become my best friend over these last few weeks. He'd been there for me and my entire family…he'd risked his life trying to protect me from the Volturi and his sister…I owed him so much.

"Your sister…" I began to say. His eyes were pained.

"Nessie I am so sorry…I tried and it was completely my fault I shouldn't have believed her when…"

"Nahuel…no…you did nothing wrong" I interrupted "You tried to protect me…you didn't have to do that…you didn't have to risk…"

"No" he interrupted "I did have to do that" he looked intently in my eyes.

"Nessie…I am so happy for you and I respect Jacob and…" he stopped speaking looking away from me, I was confused. I grabbed his hand and tried to sustain eye contact again.

"Nahuel what's wrong?"

"Ness…I said I was ok with us as friends…but when I was in South Africa lying on that floor unable to move…only being left with my thoughts…when I thought I was going to die…do you know what I was thinking about…do you know the last thing I saw before I blacked out?"

I didn't have time to answer before he continued.

"You… Nessie…all I thought about was you…every single memory we've ever had good or bad…every thought always ended up back to you…your face…your scent"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, like he was in deep concentration. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Renesmee I love you…so much…" his eyes were red looking as if he were about to cry "I love you so much that after everything …after all of it is over and done and I know that you and your family are safe; I cannot stay here…I cannot be around this…I cannot be around you…the feelings I have for you I cannot get rid of…I've tried and trust me I wish it would go away because you are so happy and you have everything you want but I don't have …anything… I want… because the only thing I want is you and I cannot have you" his words were rushed but full of meaning.

I didn't know what to say…I didn't know how to respond. Nahuel knew I loved him but I didn't love him enough to throw all of this away. I wished he could be happy…I wanted him to have somebody in his life that made him feel the way Jacob makes me feel. I couldn't be that person for him…and though I have no regrets or indecision in the fact that I married Jacob, I still felt bad that I couldn't be that person for Nahuel.

I released his hand slowly still not saying a single word; we were both still knelt in the forest bed. I needed somewhere to begin.

"I…" nothing else came out I couldn't conger up a single sentence. There was no proper way in breaking the heart of a person that means so much to you.

"Ness, I didn't tell you this so you would feel guilty or have to respond…but its no point in ignoring it...once all of this passes…"

"You will leave…" I interrupted my voice was sad and detached. It was just one more thing to add to the list of things that wouldn't go right in my life.

He nodded slightly.

"You…you know you're sort of my best friend right?" I tried to smile but it was a weak imitation as I wiped away my tears.

He smiled slightly "and you are mine"

I didn't want him to go… every fiber in me wanted to beg him to stay…we'd grown so close we talked about so much…he understood so much, we were both one of the same half human half vampire trying to fit in with the human world…we'd connected on a separate level that no one else would ever understand…

I couldn't let him just walk out of my life out of my families lives…but it would be selfish to ask him to stay to subject him to this pain everyday…he was hurting while I would be happy and perfectly content with my life…with my family.

"If I …"

"No need for that" he said overriding my voice. I exhaled as a single tear streamed down my cheek. His face was pained as he wiped away my tear with his thumb.

Off pure reflex I wrapped my arms around his neck again, my tears falling heavily on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered "…so sorry" almost completely inaudible. He didn't say anything…at first.

"Ness…I have to tell you something…about the Volturi…"

My arms were still wrapped around his neck but before I could respond I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Wow, and you said you didn't love her anymore…such a liar"

The woman's voice boomed from behind Nahuel…we both jumped up. I didn't recognize the girl. She was tall and slender long black hair and a rich chocolate complexion. She was stunningly beautiful. She was most definitely a half vampire …she was most definitely ….

"Neatra…you do not want to do this" Nahuel's voice was dark and morbid as he emphasized every word.

"Oh little brother…but I do! So badly in fact"

I stood there…in complete shock. I was not able to move a single centimeter from where I was; my hand was tightly squeezed around Nahuel's hand. The only thing I could think about was the fact that my children were still here. She was not supposed to be here…not yet.

"Hello…I don't believe we've met" she directed towards me "…I am Neatra, Nahuel's sister…and you must be Nessie the woman who got our father killed" her voice was bitter; she extended her hand.

I didn't respond or reach for her hand my mind running rapid as different scenarios plagued my thoughts.

My eyes quickly darted around the forest looking for the half immortals Aunt Alice had seen.

"Oh…your wondering where my friends are…aren't you?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Neatra…please…you are not thinking clearly …if you leave now nothing will happen to you …just trust…" Nahuel began to say but was interrupted by Neatra. Her eyes still fixed on me it was as if she hadn't heard a single word Nahuel said.

"…my friends are not with me now because they are already heading to your house…surprise" she said excitedly. "I wanted you and my brother for myself…let the half immortals handle the hard work"

The immortals were on their way to my house…with my children...

I was no longer frightened … I was pissed…I was furious… I wanted to kill her with my own two hands. I was sick with rage…

"If you so much as lay a finger on my children…" my voice boomed louder than I thought it was capable of.

She was silent for a moment…almost contemplative…before she finally spoke…

"You know…the plan was to kill you…your children can grow up with out a parent…they can experience what it feels like to have one or both of their parents snatched away from them unexpectedly"

She walked in closer.

"But you raise a good point…I don't want to teach your children a lesson …I want to teach you a lesson…so I wont kill you"

She wasn't making sense; I could feel the anger and pure animosity boiling inside of me. Nahuel had my hand gripped tight as my anger grew stronger… and more evident…I'd never felt this way in my entire life…I felt like I would explode with fury…I felt like a… vampire…

"You should know how it feels to lose someone you love…" she smiled wickedly. "…so I'll spare your life… but your children…"

Before she could finish her sentence… before I could even acknowledge my actions… before I knew what was actually happening…I was lunging for her …my hands landing tightly around her neck…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A Change of Plans

**Bella POV **

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked as I walked into the living room. A smile rimmed across my face when I saw Jacob holding the twins but it quickly disappeared when I noticed Jacob's facial expression.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Ah…Bella" Edward interjected "Nessie needed to get some air…everything is moving a little…fast for her"

"Oh…" I said regretfully "Maybe I should go look for her… she needs someone to talk to"

"No, she needs this time by herself" Edward disagreed. The mother in me wanted to ignore him, I knew my daughter better than anyone… she was once apart of me…she was …still…apart of me, she needed a shoulder to cry on… I was sure of it…

But Edward of course had to have read her mind…maybe she did need this time alone…to think…to breathe. I knew the feeling all too well.

I nodded as I walked to Jacob reaching for Jakey.

"She won't be gone long…the twins leave for Isle Esme within the hour…she's not going to let them go without saying goodbye" Jacob said lowly. Edellah's eyes were sad as she readjusted her self in Jacob's arms.

I didn't speak. The silence in the room was not welcomed. Everyone knew the fight we had ahead of us…everyone knew that this by far would be the hardest thing we would have to face…our only priority being to protect these twins and Renesmee.

After a long moment Edward finally spoke.

"Bella, I almost forgot; well…we… almost forgot to tell you" I knew Edward was trying to change the mood in the room; he never …forgot…anything…ever…we desperately needed Jasper to come downstairs right now.

"Forgot to tell me what?" I asked confusingly.

"The twins have a little secret" he smiled serenely "…it looks like they both have shields…and use them to communicate"

I was amazed and I knew my facial expression proved it.

"How…why didn't you know…?" I questioned Edward. He smiled brightly…beautifully… as he eyed Jakey who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

"Apparently, they put up their shields when I am around so I would never know I couldn't read their minds, we are not exactly sure how it works quite yet…but our grandchildren are very sneaky" he stated with his lips perched.

My grandchildren were so gifted and so unique …it truly felt like there was nothing they could not do.

Before I could respond the front door opened and there stood Carlisle and Emmett. Esme and Rosalie were at the door immediately. So many questions were thrown at them at once. I was happy that they were back but the first thing I noticed was Nahuel was not with them.

I couldn't form my mouth to ask the question…I knew if Nahuel hadn't survived that Renesmee wouldn't be able to take it. She'd told me how close they'd gotten…how she was happy they could put everything in the past and finally truly be friends.

I put up my shield and asked Edward he immediately shook his head indicating that Nahuel was ok. I exhaled.

In that same moment I heard Carlisle say Nahuel was on his way…that he was fine …and that he wanted to surprise Renesmee.

I knew this news would bring a glimpse of happiness in her life. She needed this…I knew she needed him during this difficult time.

After many of the questions were asked and answered, Esme suggested we start packing up the car to head to the air port. The time flew by in a blink…I exhaled nervously…I knew we were inching closer and closer to the Volturi and Nahuel's sister, and the half immortals…

Renesmee needed to be here though, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't get to say bye to her children. I told Edward and Jacob that I was going to get her…they both nodded.

I walked over to the door and quickly turned the knob…as I opened the door I heard Edward say my name his voice seemed surprised…almost shocked…he was immediately by my side.

Before I turned to face him…the smell…the undeniable presence and scent of what were most definitely vampires permeated the air.

My eyes quickly darted to the front yard as shock rippled through me.

They were here…there was no denying it now.

I turned towards Edward…his arm protectively around my waist…

It was time…

**Renesmee POV**

It was like a surge of adrenalin that peaked through my veins. Everything was a blur…it didn't matter if I wasn't thinking clearly or not or actually aware of the danger I'd just put myself in…but as soon as her lips formed the sentence…as soon as she actually thought she would hurt my children let alone see them….I snapped.

My hands wrapped around her throat violently after I lunged at her…the impact caused her to fall backwards…her back slamming hard onto the moistened forest bed. I knew I was strong but this was different…this was something I'd never experienced, I truly felt like I could kill her with my bare two hands.

I was on top of her literally feeling her stone skin cracking under my palms.

I projected my thoughts to her showing her what I wanted to do to her…I showed her my ripping her head off dark dreary colors complimented by the aroma of her burning body. It was morbid but still didn't depict what I wanted to happen; it still didn't indicate how much I truly hated her.

Suddenly she kicked me in the stomach full force…I went flying; my back hitting a tree roughly causing a loud cracking sound to echo through the woods. I was too angry and too determined to protect my family to actually acknowledge the pain cascading through my body…I'd just had twins I was not fully recovered but it did not matter.

I immediately ran back towards her but was intercepted by Nahuel.

"Let me go" I screamed; I knew my voice echoed for miles.

"Let her go" his sister seethed angrily through her teeth. She wanted to fight…and a fight is what she was going to get…

"No…" Nahuel said as he held me tighter. I pushed and scratched at him to get to her but he did not budge.

"Neatra" his voice was angered as he angled me away from her "Listen …you have pushed me to the limit"

She didn't acknowledge him; her eyes were still dead locked on mine.

"You have lost my loyalty…I do not consider you my sister after what you have done…"

I could tell that this was very painful for Nahuel, I hated that he was put in this situation. Her eyes finally connected with his; a smirk rimming across her face.

"Do you really think I care Nahuel? You mean nothing to me…I should have killed you in South Africa when I had the chance"

Nahuel didn't respond and his grip did not loosen.

"You're dispensable…you haven't realized that by now?"

"Neatra, your feelings for me put aside…you have no clue what is in store for you, if you'd just listen but…"

"I don't need to listen…there is nothing for you to say…you have chosen your girlfriend I am not bitter but I am however vengeful" her eyes were darkening; I loathed this stranger in the pit of my core. I needed Nahuel to let me go…I had to take my chances…my rage was winning against my common sense.

Nahuel sighed…I could tell his sisters words hurt him, but I could also tell that at that moment he was done trying to bring her back…done trying to be a brother…he was going to give her up in order to protect me only to leave once everything is over. I wanted to cry but I was too enraged to focus on simple reactions to stress.

"Fine" Nahuel said placidly "I tried…even after what you did to me…after what you are doing right now; I still thought I could help you" his voice sounded weak and was lacking any type of emotion "…but you are beyond help…Neatra your time here in Forks is dwindling quickly…and I tried to protect you from it…I'm not responsible for what happens…and I will not feel guilt when I watch them drag you away"

Neatra stared at Nahuel completely confused…her facial expression mirroring exactly what I was feeling and thinking. Who had Nahuel tried to protect her from? Why would he feel responsible? Who were 'they' and where were they taking her?

**Edward POV**

I sensed them before Bella could even fully open the door. I was surprised that she hadn't noticed sooner but I am sure her thoughts and focuses were elsewhere…thinking …worrying about Renesmee.

I was quickly by her side gripping my arm around her protectively. When she finally realized who was there she gasped her eyes darting towards me. I expected her to throw up her shield but she didn't her eyes slowly gazed back to the front lawn. I gripped my arm a little tighter around her angling her almost completely behind me.

I glared at them as they stood a few yards from the front door. I was beyond angered… any reasoning left in me would be minimal. Looking into the eyes of these monsters who want to harm my daughter; I could have literally killed them all right that second but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

I struggled trying to speak…I was livid…I didn't think I would be capable of verbalizing anything…not with the venom watering in my mouth.

"Aro" I said acidly.

"Edward and Bella it's such a joy to see you both again!" he walked towards us. I moved Bella completely behind me.

I was prepared to go through any barrier any obstacle no matter how unfavorable it seemed in order to protect my daughter or any member of this family for the matter.

"Aro…you…" I stopped speaking when I heard his thoughts.

"Neatra…?" I said to Aro. Aro's smile grew wider at the mention of her name.

Bella put up her shield as confusion rested in her thoughts. I could sense everyone behind me…all of their thoughts were riddled with determination and curiosity.

"Yes, Neatra" Aro was now only a few feet from me and my gawking family behind me.

"Well, let me explain this to everyone" his eyes scanned my family as confusion rose on his face "Oh, where is sweet Renesmee…?"

Anger violently erupted in my chest as he spoke my daughter's name.

"It's none of your damn business… you want Neatra take her…but you will not…"

"You are right my dear friend Edward" he interrupted "that was rude on my behalf…we've come here to acknowledge our transgressions… we had a deal that we would have nothing to do with your daughter and there we were preparing to break that deal…it is shameless on our behalf…we've given serious thought to our actions and we highly value our friendship with you all…we wouldn't want to jeopardize that…in anyway"

I could hear the shocked thoughts running through my families minds. I'd read his mind and I was shocked…the Volturi didn't apologize…the Volturi did not acknowledge 'transgressions'….

"Why are you here" Bella spoke a loud her voice was strong and confident she walked around me so that she could be seen. I still had her gripped protectively.

"I'm glad you asked…we ran into your friend Nahuel…and what a nice young man he is"

I already knew what reasons they were here for; I'd heard every thought of the Volturi guard. It just seemed to easy...too simple…

"We value our relationship with you all as I stated" he turned to face Carlisle "My dear friend, we've known each other for years upon years…I couldn't possibly break that bond by bringing your granddaughter into this"

No one spoke as they listened impatiently, waiting for Aro to stop repeating himself and get to the point. I heard Jacob whisper to Esme asking her to take the twins into the kitchen; she'd been holding the twins away from the door out of view from the Volturi. Moments later Jacob was standing on the opposite side of Bella.

"Renesmee is not the only half immortal in the world as we all know…but we did believe her to be the only tame one…aside from Nahuel of course. But we came across a new idea as I just felt terrible for throwing your sweet Renesmee in the middle of all of this"

"Get to the point" Jacob barked. He was starting to tremble. His thoughts were conquered with hate and curiosity as to where Nessie was right now.

I had that same fear as did all of us, but I did read Aro's thoughts he hadn't seen Renesmee yet unless he was impeccably skilled at hiding his thoughts and motives.

"Sorry, you are right…I do tend to ramble on occasion…we are not interested in ruining this coven…you have all abided by the rules…you have not given any reason for us to punish you all in anyway…"

"Then why are you here?" Bella repeated herself; her voice frustrated.

"We have come for Neatra…and we knew she would be here in Forks"

"So instead of Nessie you are going to take Neatra against her will and try and breed…" Carlisle said but was abruptly interrupted.

"Neatra has broken many rules…she is unpredictable and unstable and most importantly she was apart of Joham's army…we do not know what she is capable of…" Aro paused contemplatively before he continued " hmmm…I would have presumed you would appreciate this…I read Nahuel's thoughts I know what Neatra did and what she is planning to do to this family …"

There was no way I could object to what Aro was saying…though what he was doing was wrong morally it was going to keep my daughter safe…the Volturi would leave her alone and Neatra would be out of the picture. If we were smart we couldn't argue his motive.

I knew Aro was drumming up reasons to "discipline" Neatra so he'd have plausible clause for taking her and more than likely doing to her what they wanted to use my daughter for.

"Do what you will" I interrupted "We do not have a say in the matter…as long as our family is not involved"

I could see Carlisle stiffen…but he did not speak. He knew we had no choice…he knew that we couldn't risk our family by trying to protect the rights of a vampire who wanted to kill my daughter. We had no choice in the matter…it was no longer our issue… it was no longer our concern.

**Renesmee POV**

"Nahuel" I said as his arms were still gripped tightly around me. I was still fuming as I watched his sister stare at him in confusion.

I didn't know what Nahuel meant either but I couldn't concern myself with it now… I had no idea what was going on at the house…we couldn't afford to waste anytime.

"Let me go" I screeched loudly…my voice serious and booming through the dense forest. I felt his tight grip loosen almost immediately. I was shocked that he'd actually listened. But it was true; Nahuel was done with his sister he truly didn't care anymore.

I was free…I was mad…and I was full of adrenalin. This was so unlike me…to be so violent …to be so physically assertive in this way …but I was going to protect my children at any cost. Only seconds registered in my mind before I attempted to lunge towards her again. In that same movement I felt warm hands yank me in the total opposite direction.

"Jacob…?" I said in amazement. That explained why Nahuel had finally let me go, he knew Jacob would take over holding me back. I quickly wanted to explain who the gawking unknown vampire was…but I was sure he knew. I wanted to tell him that for once I was protecting myself…protecting my family…but his scowl was livid and full of anger.

"Jake…I…" I stopped myself when an overwhelming scent saturated the air.

Vampires

I turned quickly. And tears quickly filled my eyes.

There stood Aro, Jane, Alec, Caius and Marcus and a couple of guardsmen, perfectly statuesque; Aro's teeth in a beaming smile.

It was happening…I was going to have to battle two wars at once…everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I let reality set in.

Jacob held me close as my eyes saw Nahuel's angered face…his sister's confused scowl…then back to Aro's devilish smile.

A small dose of relief encompassed me when I saw my father and my mother and my uncles. I immediately felt calmer…I wasn't sure if it was uncle Jasper controlling the atmosphere -because that hadn't worked when I was pregnant- or if it were the fact that most of my family were here.

I stood there speechless and unmoving as I tried to figure out why my family was with the Volturi; it was as if they were...united? My mind immediately flitted to my children where were they? Had hey left for Isle Esme…were they still at the main house?

A fury of words wanted to escape my lips as I tried to gather my panicked thoughts.

"Where…" I didn't have to finish the sentence; my father read my mind.

"They are fine" he said lowly.

"Oh Nessie…all grown up…such a beauty" Aro beamed as he took a small step towards me. I could hear a low growl reverberate in Jacob's chest as he held me tighter.

"I saw your beautiful face in many of Nahuel's thoughts…but nothing compares to the flesh…exquisite" he sighed. My father's eyes were almost demonic as they gazed a hole through Aro it seemed.

"Aro we do not need pleasantries…do what you've come for then leave" my father demanded lowly but assuredly. I turned to my father with my mouth gaping open… 'Do what you've come for then leave'? Had he really said that? Aro came here for me…he wanted to enslave me… impregnate me…use that child as ¾ vampire guinea pig…I was missing something…I had to have been…

My father read my thoughts and he shook his head slightly…I took that as reassurance that he knew what he was doing.

Aro's smile disappeared after my father's remarks; his eyes still locked on me as he contemplated…. his eyes quickly landed on Nahuel's sister's face.

"Ah...Neatra" his smile returned. She stood there every bit the devil…but a bit awestruck. In my world-the vampire world- to see the Volturi was huge…under any circumstance …whether it by chance or disobedience; the Volturi were royalty and every vampire knew it…and if they didn't they would soon find out.

"You're gorgeous…there must be something about the half breads" he winked at her grabbing her hand.

We all knew what he was doing…reading every thought, idea, memory she'd ever had.

"Very interesting" Aro released her hand. I could see fear in her eyes.

I was still confused…trying desperately to figure out what was going on. But I was too timid to speak up…I observed everything from every angle.

"What you and your father were doing broke many rules…but I am sure you knew that" Aro's smile disappeared as he glared into her eyes.

"We all know the rules …even your half immortals…which are on there way I see? There are consequences for what you did…"

"What is this…?" Neatra interrupted nervously "How did this become about me…you are here for her…if I …"

"Nessie hasn't broken any rules" Nahuel said lowly and angrily. I turned to him perplexed … I quickly remembered before Neatra came he'd brought up the Volturi, he was going to tell me something but was interrupted…

Then my mind flitted to the fact my family did not seem overly anxious or nervous or even intimidated by the Volturi being here. The puzzle was starting to come together slowly one missing link at a time.

Had the Volturi changed their minds about me? For reasons I wouldn't know…had they decided Neatra would be a more plausible guinea pig than I?

This had to be the reason; it was the only logical conclusion to explain all of this.

"Oh…I see…you set me up?" Neatra asked Nahuel.

"I warned you that what you are doing would have consequences…I tried telling you, but you wouldn't listen…"

"You're such a coward…you will pay for this…if it's the last thing I do…and your girlfriend over there…" she interrupted vehemently. Jacob's body stiffened at the comment… Before Nahuel could respond; Aro spoke.

"My patience has grown weary…Neatra if you'd come with us"

Neatra turned towards her brother then her eyes darted quickly towards me.

"No…I have done nothing…she is who you want" she pointed at me angrily. "She has ruined everything…for everyone…" she started to yell

"Please do not make this difficult …"

"This is outrageous …you're abusing your power…"

"Neatra, I will only ask you once…" Aro continued. But Neatra's eyes were livid and full of contempt.

"No…" she began to back up quickly

"Jane" Aro said flatly and as soon as the words escaped his lips Neatra began to whither in pain. She fell to the forest bed. Jane's eyes were almost glowing as they pierced through Neatra's body... she was crippled in agony as her screams bellowed throughout the forest.

Alec and one of the guards grabbed her …she did not resist… she couldn't resist…

"Cullen family…Mr. and Mrs. Black …Nahuel…it was such a pleasure seeing you all… I'll be sure to keep in touch" Aro said cordially and like that they were gone.

Jacob started pulling me away as I stared on in pure amazement…was this happening? Had the Volturi finally come to Forks, but were on my side? Had they actually taken Neatra away? A woman who was dead bent on destroying me and my family? Had this hell I'd been experiencing for the last few weeks truly going to be over?

My parents were quickly by my side; my uncles following suit…

"We…we're just going to leave?" I asked confused …it was all too sudden…circumstances had changed so quickly…they turned in my favor all too easily. There had to be another level…another barrier…another obstacle…somewhere…

Suddenly my fathers head turned…I quickly followed his gaze and there stood over a dozen half immortals.

They looked angered and ravished; they looked like they were ready to attack.

"Get her out of here" my father ordered Jacob. But Jacob was already pulling me quickly away…I didn't struggle against Jacob at all… I was still trying to take everything in…my eyes stayed locked on the immortals before they slowly started to fade from my eye sight.

We were finally at the main house before Jacob let go of me. He didn't say a word as he ran back towards where we'd just been…

"Jacob" I called out but it was too late. A loud boom echoed through the air as I witnessed my husband phasing then vanishing out of sight.

Not even a second past before I saw three werewolves thrashing through the forest behind him.

My heart was pounding erratically against my ribs as I tried to catch my breath…I quickly darted through the front door. I needed to see my children…every ounce of my being hoped they hadn't left for Isle Esme already.

"Grandma" I yelled out as I slammed through the door.

"We're in here" she answered serenely. I turned the corner to enter the kitchen and there sitting on the floor were my beautiful angles. Edellah was sitting in a pile of colorful dust…blues and greens…and yellows. I saw her tiny hand reach for a pink crayon…she gripped it tight and it cracked in her palm she squeezed it so tight that it looked like colorful powder; the pink dust joined the already crushed pile of crayons.

Jakey was lying on his back tearing little pieces of paper; letting them fall like snow above him… some pieces landing on his face. His little laugh sent joy through my abused spirit.

I couldn't help but smile as a few tears escaped my eyes. The love that traveled through me for my children was unmatched. I would do anything and everything to keep them safe and healthy and happy.

Grandma Esme was at the kitchen counter preparing the twins food.

"Alice called from the Isle… she saw everything…" grandma said lowly

"The half immortals too…?"

She nodded.

Once again I had the strong tugging…wanting to help fight…wanting to help protect my family…tired of being the victim.

I walked up to my babies and sat next to them on the floor.

They both reached for me with big beautiful smiles beaming across their features. I grabbed them both in my arms tightly… breathing them both in. This is what it was all about…these two phenomenal beings latched around my neck right now. I smiled gloriously as I truly grasped how lucky I was to have them.

"I love you" I said lowly as I kissed them both on the cheek. Jakey placed his little palm on my cheek and showed me Edellah's face and his face… then he showed me how much they loved me.

For this moment I could let my mind stop thinking about what had just happened with the Volturi…with Neatra…what was happening with the half immortals right now…

I was actually trying to think positively… Aunt Alice obviously didn't see us losing…and we'd beat the half immortals once before. Maybe karma was finally on my side…maybe just this once I was able to have everything I ever wanted.

Maybe I was slowly getting my fairytale back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 It's All Over

**Nahuel POV**

I watched as my sister lie withering in excruciating pain. I watched on as the Volturi guard drug her away. I couldn't allow myself to feel…I couldn't allow myself to view her as my sister. I had to look at her for what she was…evil and conniving and ruthless.

Nessie's eyes were in shock, I could see the wheels turning as she watched the Volturi disappear with Neatra. I wondered what was going on in her mind…I wondered if she realized that everything was working in her favor…that her problems would soon be gone…and soon I would be too.

The presence of the half immortals struck my senses immediately … but I did not turn in their direction, I was finding it difficult to tear my eyes away from Nessie's face. I was taking in every aspect of her features, engraving them into my mind because I knew this would be one of the last times I would ever see her.

Jacob quickly had her out of sight headed towards the main house. I could feel my heart sink…I watched the true love of my life disappear. I had to snap out of my reverie I had to ignore the stabbing pain in my heart and focus on the battle ahead.

These half immortals looked vicious they had pure hate and anger in their eyes. I was not scared I had nothing to lose…now that I had already …lost…Nessie; everything else seemed to be non detrimental.

"It's all over now" Edward said lowly but forcefully he took a step towards the half immortals.

"This will not end in your favor…you all are powerless without Joham…Serina…the leadership of Neatra" he continued almost in a mocking tone.

Their eyes pierced red as loud growls and hisses traveled through the forest air.

I wasn't surprised at how quickly the wolves arrived…I was sure one of them was Jacob. The half immortals looked confused and enraged but ready for a fight nonetheless.

There wasn't time to strategize the fighting began without any formal announcement. The Cullen's, the wolves and myself battled what I knew would be an easy feat.

The loud cracking and crushing…the ripping and tearing of the half immortal flesh bellowed throughout the forest.

This wasn't a competition…it definitely wasn't a fair one for the half immortals. As I fought along side the Cullen's and the wolves I kept thinking in the back of my mind that as soon as this battle was over; I would be leaving…

I would never hear the musical orchestra that is Nessie's heart beat ever again… I would never smell her sweet yet subtle floral scent… I would never see her smile bashfully when embarrassed or beam brightly when excited…

Without Nessie, I would surely miss an important part of myself…

"Focus" I heard Edward's voice boom loudly over the sound of cracking bones. He'd obviously read my thoughts about his daughter…he- and Aro- if anyone knew exactly how I felt about her. But it didn't matter…

I, once again snapped out of my reverie and continued on with the fight…continuing on with the battle to ensure Nessie and her family's safety…

**Renesmee POV**

I felt completely useless as I waited for word on the battle. I knew that these half immortals were more of an obstacle to surpass rather than a serious threat.

I knew that my husband and his pack, and my vampire family would easily defeat these half immortals…that everything would be ok…everything would seemingly be…over…

It was almost hard to imagine…I wasn't use to a life not riddled with fear…I wasn't use to the fact that I could leave my house with my children and not fear that something or someone would have it out for me and my family. I knew I was on the cusp of everything being perfect…

I was in deep thought when Jakey placed his hand in mine…he projected a question…

I smiled and answered "Oh…I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all". His facial expression looked as if he did not believe me. He projected another question…

I kissed his cheek "Your daddy will be back really soon" I answered.

He looked at Edellah -who was not paying us any mind- then back at me, he smiled and rested his head on my chest.

I sat there on the floor with my children anxiously waiting for the front door to open…anxiously waiting to celebrate…celebrate the fact that all of the problems that plagued this family would be officially gone…

My eyes never left the door…my attention was not easy to gain at this point. Edellah was pulling my hair like she did to any and everyone…I would normally reprimand her but I was way too focused on that door. Jakey started to draw on the floor with one of the crayons…Grandma had to take the crayon from him, if she hadn't been there the white marble floors would have been entirely orange. Nerves started to cascade through me…of course wishing there was some way I could help…but I knew that here was where I needed to be…with my children…protecting them in my own way…

The door suddenly opened…It was my father; I could not read his facial expression…

"Dad" I said panicked before he was even fully in the house.

"Everything is fine, we destroyed them all" he said. My mother was right behind him; now the look of relief on both of their faces. I placed Jakey on the floor next to Edellah and stood…wide eyed.

"So everything is…"

"You don't have to worry about anything…its all over" My father interrupted walking over to me and hugging me close to his still heart.

I hugged him tightly as I finally exhaled.

Those were probably the most beautiful words I'd ever heard 'it's all over'.

I then turned to my mother and hugged her tightly as well.

"You can start your fairytale now" she whispered in my ear. I smiled as my tears of joy soaked her shirt…It was well known that I wanted a fairytale and that no matter what; it was a goal I would never give up on…right now it felt beyond realistic…

Still embraced in my mother's arms I saw Jacob finally walk in. I was sure my mother felt my heart hitch at the sight of him… she released me with a smile on her face.

Jacob and I just stared at each other for a moment …no words were spoken. They didn't need to be.

I smiled and ran into his arms in the blink of an eye.

I squeezed him securely as he lifted me off the ground. I kissed him on his lips then buried my face in his neck.

"Nessie" Jacob started to say but he was interrupted by my lips crashing into his again. I could hear my uncle Emmett snickering as he walked through the door but I didn't care…I was happy…truly ecstatic…

But off of reflex and pattern my mind immediately scrimmaged through thoughts trying to find a 'but' or a 'if' trying to down play this great news with something negative …trying to find something to minimize this feat…it was all to sudden and too good to be true…I'd had these false threats of happiness before only to see it get ripped away…my mind had somehow developed a mechanism that disputed anything positive that happens in my life causing me to not completely enjoy it when something good -or in this case- something amazing happens…

I was trying to force these negative thoughts out of my mind as quickly as I could…I needed to embrace this moment fully...

My feet were back on the ground …I was finally able to unclench my arms from around Jacob's neck…

A purely …genuinely happy smile beamed across my face brightly as relief traveled intermittently through me…

"I love you" I finally spoke

"I love you too babe"

Before I could speak any further the door opened slowly…and there stood Nahuel.

And suddenly this moment didn't feel the same…I quickly remembered what Nahuel had said to me before his sister came…

He said after he knew I was safe…that after all the threats were gone… that he would leave. It was too hard for him to be around me…that he loved me and how he felt about me was too strong that he couldn't take it anymore…

So this was going to be the 'but' and the 'if' in order to be happy in order to enjoy the fact that the Volturi had come to Forks but didn't want me…that Neatra would never be seen again…that the half immortals were pretty much irrelevant…I would have to say goodbye to my closest friend…I would have to know that I am the reason someone I deeply care about is suffering…

I'd have to live with the guilt of knowing I was capable of shredding someone's spirit…

"Can we go for a walk" Nahuel spoke lowly almost inaudible. At that moment I knew it was coming…I knew that I would now be experiencing a new kind of pain…

**Chapter 16 Part II **

I sat staring blankly out my bedroom window, I wasn't sure for how long but at this particular moment I was incapable of moving.

I showed no emotion in my features as I ran the last few months back in my mind. Stemming all the way back from when I'd first found out Jacob imprinted on me and when I'd encountered Joham on that very night.

I thought back through every obstacle that plagued my life and events that occurred that somehow I was able to survive and move forward from…all but one…

Nahuel

He'd been the only obstacle…the only dilemma… the only important thing that happened in my life that did not have a happy ending or a reasonable solution.

We'd gone through so much and during that journey we'd developed a friendship… a friendship that only he and I understood…

I was able to trust Nahuel, I was able to rely on him, I was able to listen to him when he needed someone to talk to, the only thing I was unable to do was to love him the way he loved me…

How I was capable of loving him wasn't enough … how I was capable of loving him only made the torture of how he felt about me worse.

And because of this he was gone…

As I continued to stare out of my window I let my thoughts fall back into happiness…the fact that the Volturi not only left me alone but with that they took Neatra away…there were no more threats against the well being of my family or myself…

It was still hard to comprehend but it was true…

I couldn't fight back my smile as I thought about my children and my husband…that the main thing I wanted was my fairytale …that the sole basis of my existence was to be happy with the people I loved more than anything…

And all of this was coming true…everything was set to be perfect…but not quite…

No matter how much I thought about the positive and really tried to fathom the fact that all my problems were now gone…I couldn't help but digress and think about Nahuel…

I couldn't help but acknowledge the subtle emptiness I felt now that my closest friend was gone…that he was gone because of something I did…well, over something I couldn't do…

I relived the look on his face before he left…his expression gripped around my heart unapologetically. I remember staring in his eyes trying to embed his face into my memory as he spoke …

"Can we go for a walk" Nahuel said lowly. I turned to Jacob and he nodded slightly… I could see the restrained anger peek through his features but quickly disappear as he did so.

I didn't answer as I walked towards the front door. A lump grew in my throat because I knew what was about to happen…I knew that Nahuel was preparing to say goodbye…I knew that this was going to be the last time I would ever see him.

We were a few miles away from the main house when Nahuel finally broke the silence.

"Nessie" he said regretfully. He stopped walking. I still took a few more steps…I knew the sooner I stopped and faced him the sooner he would be walking out of my life…I had to embrace every moment …

I stopped a few feet ahead of him…I inhaled audibly before finally turning around to see him.

We didn't speak…but I welcomed it…I was looking at his face as he stared at the ground. I could feel my tears trying to escape but I was doing the best I could to suppress them…

"Nessie…I …I just wanted…" he looked up and as he did my tears finally pooled from my eyes.

"Please don't cry" he walked towards me only inches away now before he spoke.

"I…"

"You're saying goodbye to me" I interrupted… It wasn't a question.

He exhaled.

"It's too hard to stay Nessie…I'm sorry …"

"No, Nahuel don't apologize…you did nothing wrong" I interrupted again "I'm sorry" I wiped my tears away with my sleeve…

"I'm sorry that I cant …that I don't …love you like that…I'm sorry that even though this friendship is unhealthy for you…selfishly I still want you here…I'm sorry that…I couldn't make you happy, that I'm not the one who you are meant for…I'm sorry."

He didn't say a word as his eyes looked glossy. I felt like a monster…I was so good at torturing the people I cared about and the people who cared for me…I didn't know why but I was…

"You didn't make me feel this way about you Ness…All of that is not your fault" he said lowly but I knew it was. I couldn't help the decision I made and I wouldn't change my life with Jacob even if I could even if it were an option…even if it meant Nahuel could be happy…though hurting Nahuel was stabbing me to the core nothing would or could ever diffuse how I feel about my husband.

Another moment of silence passed before I spoke again.

"Where are you going to go?" I said through sniffles.

"I'm going to travel with Hulien" he answered. The Volturi had to have released her; I thought in relief… at least Nahuel would have something to be happy about.

I realized there was nothing else I could say…that I wouldn't dare beg him to stay because that wouldn't be fair… me standing here in silence was just prolonging the torture…

"Be safe…please" my voice cracked as I tried desperately to not break into sobs.

"I will"

It was quiet again…was this it? Was this the last time I would truly seem him? I remember thinking …wishing there was something else I could say or do…I was such an emotional wreck…

"I love you" he said almost inaudibly. My tears picked up before I could respond.

"I love you too" I finally said. He placed his hand on the side of my neck and face just below my ear…

He leaned in slowly and closely; his lips softly and carefully pressed against my cheek.

He lingered there for a moment then took a step back…

"I'll see you" he said and in the same breath he was gone.

'I'll see you' was an out right lie; I remembered standing there knowing I would never see him again.

I didn't move a single step for what felt like forever…I remember my tears had transformed from tears of sadness for my friends departure…to tears of guilt…

I felt guilty for feeling this way about Nahuel…no… my love for him didn't compare or even come close to how I felt about Jacob but I knew it wouldn't be fair to Jacob to see me in so much pain over another man.

I also knew it wasn't fair for Nahuel to know that I cared this much and yet it still meant absolutely nothing.

I decided at that moment that I had to pull myself together, that I would not let Jacob see me like this…that I would enjoy my new life that I was so lucky to have.

I…once again…was given another chance to be happy, to love my children and husband…I didn't have to look over my shoulder in fear that something would be after us…we could all be together …forever…

Nahuel was gone…and that would just have to be part of the deal to ensure I sustain my happiness…even if the reminisce of pain and guilt lingered…

"Hey babe what are you doing"

Jacob's voice quickly snapped me out of my recent memory.

"Oh…nothing just thinking" I replied as the sun began to disappear …the moon slowly making its way visible. It was twilight and beautifully set over the green paths of land stretching far and wide.

"Thinking about what?" Jacob sat on the arm rest of the chair I was sitting in.

"Honestly" I stated "Everything" I smiled slightly.

"We've been through so much" I said almost under my breath. He didn't say anything.

"Through everything you have been there by my side…I don't know what I would do with out you Jacob"

He repositioned his entire body to face me…

"Are you ok…?" he asked suspiciously.

I laughed and laid my head on his knee "I'm fine…I just love you so much…I really don't think you know how much I actually do"

He lifted my chin up with his warm hand.

"And here I thought you didn't know how much I loved you" he smiled before leaning down to kiss me. Every time I kissed my husband it felt like the first time all over again. There was always so much longing and passion…it was always so beautiful.

Jacob pulled away from my lips slowly…

"The twins are with your parents" he said lowly only inches from my face.

Jacob and I hadn't been alone in our house in weeks. After the half immortals were killed and we knew for sure the Volturi and Neatra were not going to return our main focus had been our children. And because of my rough delivery there were certain… things… I couldn't do until I was fully healed.

There is no point in sugar coating things… I hadn't been able to make love to my husband in what felt like ages.

I smiled at Jacob's implications.

"How long are they gone for…?" I said as I leaned in closer to his lips already knowing the answer.

"Long enough…" he said quickly before his lips crashed into mine. We were both on our feet shuffling to our bed, my clothes and his falling to the floor rapidly.

I was quickly on the bed my hands exploring every inch of his body that I'd so desperately missed.

I lay staring up at Jacob from the bed as I felt all of him connected with me at once. It was pure ecstasy to be with my husband in such an intimate way after such along time apart…physically.

As I enjoyed my bliss…thoughts of my fairytale were finally sketched out in front of me…as if concrete and immovable.

I did not have a care in the world …

There was nothing worth harping over anymore, I was truly going to be happy…for the rest of my life…I was truly going to have everything I wanted without the threat of it being taken away…

I would no longer have a negative thought I would embrace this as my life from now on…

Every single problem I'd had was now a distant faded memory … something in the back of my mind that I would not bring up ever again.

None of it…a situation…an obstacle or a specific person…

Right now…with the knowledge of knowing everything …for once…was ok…it was all I was willing to focus on at this point…

That was more than enough to leave everything behind me…only looking forward to what's to come …

I grabbed Jacob's hair pulling my face closer to his…delving in our kiss more passionately.

"I'm nothing without you" I panted against his lips "Nothing Jacob" my words were so true and so honest…he needed to know…and if he already knew -which I was sure he did-…he needed to be reassured…

We'd missed each other immensely; this much was evident in the way our bodies moved together rhythmically…

…I smiled to myself knowing that we would have 3 in half hours to get reacquainted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Somewhere Hidden

I felt like I was being redundant that I kept repeating myself…but I honestly couldn't believe how truly happy I was…how every hindrance had seemingly disappeared. I would occasionally pinch myself to make sure this was all real that I was truly with the man of my dreams…that I had children that I loved so much it was painful at times. That I had this huge abundance of family and friends to be with everyday of my existence…

I'd always wanted a fairytale…a happy ending…but what I was experiencing was much more than a fairytale…

Fairytale's were based off of imagination… beautiful topics stemming from eternal love and happiness…most, if not all fairytales were bright spots of color surrounding make believe instances… but nothing about what my life had been, was make believe…though the scenarios seemed to be stolen from that of illusory myths…

I was watching my children literally grow before my eyes…I was learning their personalities …what made them happy…what made them sad or mad…I knew that they were gifted and that there was no limit of what they were capable of…

I got to wake up every morning and go to sleep at night with the man who had made survival possible for me. Jacob was much more than a husband…much more than a friend…much more than someone who just simply imprinted on me…

When I say that Jacob is everything to me I don't use the word

'everything' loosely…I didn't want to sound melodramatic but I honestly knew I couldn't be anything without Jacob…that I would find it hard to breathe without him…that I would find it hard to speak without him…find it hard to go on without him…

Through everything that has inundated this family …through it all Jacob had been my rock…with Jacob, all guards are down… I trusted him with my soul…

I would be outright lying if I said I didn't digress sometimes and think about a time when I wasn't so sure about Jacob…but it wasn't even the fact that I was unsure about Jacob because I always knew we would be together…I knew I always loved him; but my doubts about imprinting's powers is what almost ruined us…these doubts almost led me to ruining everything Jacob and I had…

I'd done very well…not thinking about Nahuel…but I would have my slip ups when I would think about his face…the pain that rippled across his features before he'd walked away… how sincere his eyes were when he said he loved me…how when I said the words to him in return they didn't have the same weight…they didn't have the same meaning…

I'd broken down crying once since Nahuel's departure. Jacob found me in the bathroom sobbing as I sat on the side of the tub.

That day I'd allowed myself to think too hard about what it must be like for Nahuel. I put myself in his shoes.

I gave myself a scenario…

What if how I felt about Jacob was the exact way Nahuel felt about me.

What if Jacob one day told me he loved me but not the way I loved him…that there was someone else he loved more…

Just the thought of Jacob's heart being elsewhere sent a nauseating wave through me…my eyes began to water…

Then I pictured Nahuel in that same scenario…his love for me meant absolutely nothing because my love was flourishing for someone else…my love only bloomed at its brightest and highest peeks for someone other than him…

I imagined…more like embodied the pain he must have been feeling…and knowing that there was nothing I could do or would do…what he wanted and needed I was completely incapable of because I was 100% devoted to Jacob and that would never change.

I remember I'd lost my grip on my calm as the tears started to slowly crescendo to an obvious and audible sob.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I remember Jacob's voice being panicked as he sat down on the side of the tub with me …

"Nothing…I'm sorry" I replied.

"Why are you apologizing …what happened?" he rubbed my back in a circulation motion as I continued to cry with my face buried in my hands…my elbows balancing on my knees.

"Jacob…if you loved someone else…" I began but started to cry more "If there was someone else you loved more than me…"

"Ness…loved someone else…?" he interrupted "…what are you talking about…babe I love you …I…"

"No…I know…I know Jake" I remember feeling so embarrassed but I couldn't stop crying the emotions I knew Nahuel was experiencing were all too real in my heart right now

"I'm saying…the pain I would feel if you told me you loved me but that you didn't love me enough to stay with me…that there was someone else you couldn't live without…do you know how that pain would feel…do you know how life shattering and unbearable that would be for me…I wouldn't want to live" I said to him through a rain storm of tears my voice low and weak with grief.

"Ness…that would never happen…I mean…I don't understand? Where is this coming from?" his voice was truly concerned and nervous and above all confused.

"I know it would never happen…but Jake I am asking you…do you know how hard breathing would be? Do you know how difficult life would be?" I didn't know what I wanted him to say but I just felt like I needed to talk…like I had to speak the emotions.

He looked deep into my eyes before he answered "Yes…Nessie I know exactly how that feels…all too well"

I looked at him waiting for him to continue, I knew he had more to say…

"I went through that" he said lowly. I suddenly regretted bringing this up, I could see a slight glimpse of the pain in his eyes.

"When…when I broke up with you Ness…when you kissed …him…I thought I would die…literally" Jacob's voice was calm and placid as he spoke…like he was glazing over the actual pain he felt when I'd so stupidly and selfishly betrayed him.

"The hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life was walk away from you…but the worse feeling in the entire world was thinking that there was someone else out there that you'd prefer over me…knowing that I wasn't the most important person in your world like you were in mine…it tore me up inside…that week I stayed away…I was sick; my body ached…my heart ached…" he paused.

"So to answer your question …would I know the pain? Would I know how hard it would be to breathe? My answer is yes I do know…It felt like I didn't breathe for that entire week we were broken up…not until I saw your face again"

I just stared at him…I couldn't believe I'd put him through that much pain… that I'd been that stupid…I still hated myself for how I treated him, for how I'd betrayed him…

"Jacob…you were always the most important person in my…"

"No…Ness…that's the past" he grabbed my hand "Tell me where all of this came from…why would you think I would love some else more than you? You know that's impossible…"

From the beginning I was going to tell him the truth…tell him that my tears were for Nahuel that I felt bad that he was alone that my love wasn't enough for him … but looking in Jacob's eyes to see how vulnerable I'd made him by breaking his heart back then I couldn't dare tell him these tears I was crying were for the man that was in the middle of the most painful experience of his existence.

"I was just thinking that I was too lucky…that everything was working in my favor…I started thinking of the worse case scenario …and you leaving me for someone else was the worse thing that…"

He hugged me tightly as he interrupted "You know that is the craziest thing to ever come out of your mouth…and you have said some crazy crap in your life time" he teased. "You never have to worry about that…my eyes can't even see anyone but you"

I rested my head on his shoulder as my crocodile tears started to slow down.

I heard the bathroom door creak open slowly and there were my little angels. They both had expressions of sorrow on their faces as they peered in.

"I'm ok…these are happy tears" I tried smiling. Edellah on foot and Jakey crawling they entered the bathroom cautiously.

"Seriously its ok" I smiled brighter "Come here" I reached my arms out towards them.

"Mom…momma …mom…momma" Edellah sang with a brilliant smile on her face. She'd begun to walk recently and just this week started saying-well- singing momma.

Jakey knows how to walk but he prefers not to; I don't press it like the rest of the family does. And he hasn't said any words yet but when you have the gift that we share there really isn't a need for speaking when you don't have to.

"Let's eat" Jacob interrupted picking up Jakey and heading towards the door.

"Momma I want to hunt" I heard Edellah's soft voice say adamantly. My jaw fell to the floor, Jacob stopped in his tracks turning around immediately to face Edellah and I. Jakey laughed as he stared in our direction as well.

"Dell, what did you just say?" Jacob said; his eyes wide in shock his voice equally matching his expression. She looked at him and smiled bashfully before burying her face into my neck.

I patted the back of her hair as I looked at Edellah in disbelief. First I was shocked that her first sentence was …that…and that she spoke it so clear; as if she'd said the words many times before. But the words were so abrupt…the words were so unexpected…

Edellah and Jakey both knew what they were…they both knew they were different but never had they shown the interest of a vampire other than the enormous strength and their abilities…and never had they showed any signs of the werewolf trait…not since my pregnancy ….

They were…normal…I guess one could say… apart from the obvious description of infants that they both evade.

They ate food…they never showed interest for blood…they'd gotten upset plenty of times when told what to do…never did one of them turn into a small puppy…

But now, for Edellah to be so interested in hunting…so interested enough for it to be her first actual words…I felt like their was more to the story…

"Edellah…you want to go hunting?" I asked in her ear lowly "Why…are you thirsty?"

I wasn't sure she would even understand what it meant to be thirsty but then again my children surprised me everyday…

Edellah crinkled her nose and shook her head back and forth. But Jakey smiled nodding his head yes. I was slightly confused…I wasn't sure if Jakey was saying 'yes' for himself…that he actually wanted to hunt or if for some reason Edellah wasn't telling the truth and he was just letting me know that fact.

I wished my father was here, at least then I could hope the twins would have a slip up and allow their grandfather to read their thoughts…I doubt it though…they'd gotten so good at blocking him out…it truly frustrated him…

"Then why do you want to go hunting?" I smoothed her hair back…it was beginning to grow wild…very hard to tame…and of course she hated it to be tamed.

She lifted her head-aggravated- batting her hair out of her eyes as she stared into my eyes. It was like looking in a see of never-ending thought and laughter…looking in my daughters eyes I saw the past representing my mother…I saw the now representing me…and I saw the future representing her…those brown eyes bonded us in the most symbolic of ways.

She smiled and put her hand in my hair; this girl's hatred for her own hair but obsession with everyone else's hair was something I would never understand but I couldn't focus on that now… I needed to know where her knew found interest in hunting came from…

"No sweetie" I grabbed her hand and asked her again "Why do you want to go hunting…?"

"Uncle Emmett" she said it as clearly as ones voice could possibly get. I could feel the ball of anger form deep in my chest as I tried to keep my calm… I was so angry with him for putting these ideas in my children's heads.

"What did Uncle Emmett say Edellah?"

She perched her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side as if she were trying to remember.

"Uncle… Emmett said he would take me…momma I want to hunt" she pleaded in her beautiful high pitched voice. Each word she spoke was almost like a musical…each syllable flowing graciously with the next. Edellah turned her head to face Jacob and Jakey.

"Daddy…please…I want to hunt" Her voice almost made it impossible to deny her request. But there was no way I was going to let her go. She was a baby…I wouldn't allow them anywhere near dangerous animals…I don't care how much strength they both possessed.

"Sure…we can all go this weekend" Jacob said with a smile.

"What…! No…!" I said abruptly, was my husband insane? Did he truly believe that my…our…babies were ready for something like that. "Jacob they are babies…?" I said as if it were not the most obvious thing to say.

He looked at me almost in shock "Ness, they are as big as three year olds" he exaggerated in my opinion "…and they're the children of a half vampire and a wolf…"

"No" I said firmly walking out of the bathroom with Edellah in my arms. My mind couldn't even marvel at the fact that my infant child was having a full conversation with me…I was too upset with uncle Emmett for putting these ideas in her head; I would have a few words for him later…and I was in total disbelief that Jacob would not see a problem in this.

"Ness" I heard him call behind me; then followed by an exasperated sigh "You are over reacting" he said simply.

"I want to hunt…I want to hunt" she chanted in my ear with the most distraught look on her face.

"No" I said lowly in her ear.

"Why…?" she countered.

"What's the big deal …?" I heard Jacob call out as he entered the room behind me. I placed Edellah in her high chair and fastened the belt as I rummaged through the cabinets.

"Ness…" Jacob repeated again as he sat down with Jakey still in his arms.

"No Jacob" I repeated – for what felt like- the hundredth time.

"Ok…I get the …no… part…I am trying to figure out the… why… part?"

I inhaled and turned around with a steal baby spoon in my hand- it was the only kind we could use because the twins would crush regular spoons or throw them hard enough for them to chip the walls.

"The …why… part isn't obvious to you?"

He shook his head his long hair bouncing back and forth "No…it's not obvious at all actually"

"Jacob this family has been through a lot…and everything was from things we could not control…but this…? This is deliberately putting them in danger…this is something we can control"

"In danger…? Babe…it's just for fun…they probably won't even drink…" he turned to Edellah and smiled "You just want to see if you can catch something right?" he asked her and she nodded vehemently.

I sighed; it was saturated in frustration. "No"

"And we are going to go with them…" Jacob added.

"Jake…" I interrupted "I'm sorry but this isn't up for discussion…I have to draw a line"

Jacob and I didn't argue much…well not about important things; but when we did get into actual full blown out arguments it usually had something to do with disagreeing on how to raise the twins.

Apparently, I was to overprotective…that I wasn't giving them the chance to grow and mature on their own because I babied them…

And I did baby them…because they were babies for God's sake! I think my entire family lost sight at how young they actually were because of how talented and beyond their years they were.

But Jacob on the other hand pretty much wanted them to run wild like …like a pack of wolves…He really wasn't much for discipline; which always made me look like the bad guy. I knew this was why Edellah continued to pull hair and why Jakey continued to draw on the furniture.

Between my mother, Uncle Emmett and Jacob the twins would probably get away with murder.

My father was the only one truly on my side. He knew how important it was to set guidelines…rules…how everything I wanted wasn't because I was overbearing but because I want to ensure my children's health and safety. I knew my dad would agree and think that taking them hunting was out of the question.

**Chapter 17 Part II**

"What…!" I said in shock as the entire family sat in my parent's living room.

"Nessie, I'm sorry but I truly believe they are both capable of hunting…and I'm surprised you are objecting…" My father was reading my thoughts trying to rid his face of a humorous smile.

"Ha…!" Uncle Emmett's voice boomed. "I told you…! ... now you can stop being mad at me loch ness!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him completely only addressing my dad.

"Dad they are babies…babies don't hunt…my babies don't hunt…"

"Our…" Jacob interrupted emphasizing the word "babies…and looks like it's anonymous everyone but you…thinks they are ready"

Edellah squealed in laughter and enjoyment; Jakey had more enthusiasm as he nearly jumped out of my mom's arms with excitement.

I turned towards my dad…my only ally…so I thought.

"Traitor" I said under my breath and he smiled walking over to sit down beside me.

"Your worries are unwarranted…if you'd like we could all go?" he said lowly.

"Yes, Renesmee…we could all make a day of it…teach them a few things…" My mom said with a smile on her face as she ran her fingers through Jakey's long black hair.

"You know what…no…they are too young and that's it…I don't even know why I asked for opinions…I'm standing my ground on this one" I shot an evil look at Jacob to epitomize my seriousness on the subject; then I got up walking to the kitchen.

"Ness…" I heard Jacob say; his voice annoyed.

"She will come around it's just the nerves of a new mother…trust me I know all about that too well" I heard my mom say.

"Yes Jacob…that wasn't a firm no…she is just anxious and nervous…she knows the twins are remarkably powerful and gifted…she just needs a little time" I heard my father say; his voice a little louder as if he purposely wanted me to hear his words.

I sighed at the sink, gripping the counter… I was so annoyed that even though my father understood why I felt the way I did…he still sided with all of the others. The sun was peaking through the window at a perfect angle causing my beautiful wedding ring to sparkle radiantly.

Suddenly I found my self thinking about the day Jacob proposed to me….well…the day I proposed to him I guess you could say… but I thought about how I felt when I saw this ring on my finger…how I knew the ring represented so much…how wearing this ring was almost like tattooing a promise to your flesh and then how; shortly there after I'd broken his heart.

I sighed at the random memory as Nahuel's face crashed into my mind again. I always felt ill at how I treated Jacob but I never really thought about all the many times I'd hurt Nahuel. Like on that very day…I knew he heard the words I was saying to Jacob…I knew he heard me speak horribly about him and yet I didn't care.

I quickly blinked those thoughts away…I knew I had to stop reliving the past over and over again like a never ending carousel in my mind.

Everything was so perfect now…and I'd done a great job with truly accepting the fact that my life is working out how I always wanted it to work out but then always sudden…subconsciously…randomly…aimlessly I think about Joham…Serina…Neatra…the Volturi…Nahuel…

I inhaled again and stood up straight; my eyes fixed out of the window; absorbing this rare weather in Forks, Washington. I was hoping this beautiful day could rid me of my sour mood...

I tried to envision my babies out there chasing after huge animals…

It was just too hard to picture them…that wild…that dangerous…

My thought was interrupted when I saw a flicker of something in the distant woods. My eye sight was impeccable so whatever this was, was fast. I squinted…something I did on rare occasion and I saw a few of the leaves ruffle. The wind was still and slightly humid…there was no explanation as to why anything out there would be moving…not unless…

Before I even realized it I was already half way out of the back door. In no time I was standing where I saw the movement. Something was there…someone…was there perhaps…

My curiosity took over my senses as I took in a deep breath trying to find a scent…but I did not smell anything. Only the fresh new smell of the outdoors melted into my sensory glands.

I spun around when I thought I heard another sound; suddenly I felt like I wasn't alone…I knew I wasn't alone…I could feel it…anxiety crept up beside me as my breathing hitched.

I looked in the distance as far as I could when I saw a distant silhouette of a body standing almost invisible behind a tree…

So small and frail…it had to have been a child…

My feet were moving toward it before I was aware. The closer I got the more visible it became.

It was a young boy as he stood side ways not making eye contact with me. His shirt was loose and slightly falling off of his shoulder it was covered in dirt. His skin was pale and his hair was dark. He was skinny as I could see the indentations of his bones in his neck and cheeks. He looked scared…lost…alone.

I was a few yards away from him when I finally spoke.

"Are you ok…?" I called out but the boy ignored me, he didn't move an inch as if he hadn't heard me at all. I was drawn to this boy…I didn't know if it was mother's intuition but I felt like I needed to care for him…that I needed to make sure he was eating and bathing…that he had somewhere to go… someone to go to…

I kept walking towards him at a steady pace…afraid that any sudden movement would scare him way. I was close enough now; that if I took another step I would be able to touch him.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him lowly. His breathing picked up slightly but he still didn't answer. I was scared for this child…he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks …and his scent I couldn't pick up on it…

He didn't smell like a typical human I knew that much fro sure… but he didn't smell like a vampire either it was a woodsy smell strong and bitter but not in a bad way…

I needed him to communicate with me…I needed him to let me help…

"Are you lost?" I asked him but still; it was as if I wasn't standing only inches from him.

"Ok, I am Renesmee but everyone for the most part calls me Nessie…what's your name?" I asked with a wavering smile on my face.

He quickly turned towards me and I stared at him in complete shock…his eyes were black…deeper than any shade of black on the color spectrum…and I automatically knew what that meant. His eyes pierced through me …I couldn't tell if they were angered or sad or mad but they made my heart race at an unsteady rhythm.

"You're … you're a vampire?" I said perplexed and in shock but as I said the words I could hear lowly…unevenly…almost completely inaudibly the faint drumming of a weak heart beat.

I caught a deep gasp of air in the back of my throat as I stated the reality aloud

"You're a half immortal"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Shock Value **

Slight panic rippled through my body as the boy's eyes pierced straight through me. The once innocent shy eyes were now darker and evil; his eyes said so much that I didn't understand.

I took a small step back; though he was a young boy I could still see the anger spilling off of him causing me to feel over abundantly nervous.

At that moment I didn't know what to do

Should I ask where he came from, why was he here, who was he with…or should I run? I already knew the answers to my unspoken questions…and running just seemed to be out of the question in general.

I took another step back, I felt guarded, I felt like I should be fearful of the boy…but I also felt ridiculous, he was obviously a child…why must I feel this intimidated?

But the fact of the matter was, I was intimidated something in his presence was warning me he wasn't safe…warning me that he wasn't as innocent as he'd once appeared to be.

My eyes stayed locked on him, when I decided at that moment he was dangerous or up to something no good…my gut was telling me that he was here for me…that he was apart of a much bigger picture; something that I would be ill to find out about.

My next thought was to run -again-to the house as fast as I could but I wouldn't dare bring this half immortal near where my children were located.

I couldn't figure out why this half immortal seemed different than the hundreds of half immortals my family killed…what made him so much more fearing than the others…

My feet were still moving back slowly; I had no idea what I would do, but I couldn't just stand there

"You don't know me" he said lowly his voice raspy and quite deep for someone his age…or what I presumed his age to be.

"But I know you… I know a lot about you"

I blinked rapidly trying to figure out what that meant as he continued…

"I know that you are the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, I know that you reached full maturity at age 8, I know that you attended Forks High School…"

My chest heaved in and out as his list continued. I felt like my eyes were beginning to water, this boy…this…child was telling me about my life as if he wrote it…

"You are married" he said evilly his voice turning almost demonic "to Jacob Black…a wolf" I didn't like the way he said Jacob's name as if he had a personal vendetta against Jacob…like he knew Jacob personally and hated him for reasons I wouldn't know.

"How do you…" I began to say but he continued…

"I'm not finished…and I know you have two children Edellah Bailly and Jacob Junior"

My nervousness and apprehension turned into anger

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I yelled at the boy…

He smiled evilly

I looked at him as I was sure my anger was plastered on my face.

"You know my parents" his voice was softer, child like, like it should have been.

"Who are your parents?" I asked eagerly.

His features turned dark as he answered my question.

"My father was Joham" he answered simply. And for some reason I wasn't shocked I knew that the boy had to have come here with Neatra, the fact that his scent is so unrecognizable was the obvious reason why he was not destroyed like all of the other half immortals.

The thoughts of hopelessness ran through my head again, another one of Joham's …children… out to avenge his father's death…it was like looking in a kaleidoscope, the bright colors were turning dismal as I watched my fairytale slip between the cracks again.

"I am not here to avenge my father's death" the boy said. My mouth fell to the floor, he read my thoughts, I tried to speak; my lips trembled trying to form a sentence…not that it mattered…

"I do not care about my father…he was no father to me" his words reminded me of the many conversations Nahuel and I had, how he'd never considered Joham a father that he was regretful that he could be related to someone so conniving and evil…

"I am nothing like Nahuel" he answered my thoughts again.

"But I am here for a reason…my mother was killed" he paused looking down then back in my direction. I waited for him to continue but he waited for my response.

My thoughts were riddled with wonder, it was like he wanted me to figure it out on my own… but I had no clue…

His mother was a human obviously and unless she was turned into a vampire after giving birth, she was going to die giving birth to him that was a known fact in the vampire world.

Who could his mother have been? How did I allegedly know her?

I traced my memory all the way back to the beginning of all of this, back to my first encounter with Joham… back to the reasons why I was pulled in the direction of Joham in the first place.

I was trying to save this girl, she was screaming in excruciating pain…

Serina

Impossible I thought to myself. Serina was pregnant but her child wouldn't even be a year old had it been born… this boy was much older…

I was missing something, an obvious clue…

I went back to that memory; the sounds of her blood curdling screams how I felt like I needed to help her…

Then quickly and unexpectedly my thoughts went to a dream I'd had all those months ago… in this dream a small boy was cowering by a tree, I felt like I needed to protect him as Joham so quickly killed his mother then…killed him…

But that couldn't be, this boy was a half immortal…not a full vampire…

There was no conceivable way Serina was his mother…

Why wouldn't he just say it, why was he playing this cryptic game?

"I don't know…" I said lowly but he interrupted

"You do know"

But I didn't, if it wasn't Serina there is no one else it could possibly be…I rummaged through my memories…all of my thoughts but nothing made sense; no one came to mind.

Then suddenly it hit me… the clues were right in my face, I berated myself for not noticing quicker

The picture of Serina 8 months pregnant and missing…no family contact only the police number on the missing persons poster… the loud screams…her blood on Joham's breath…

What if Serina suddenly went missing because she was pregnant…but not with a human child but what if she'd been pregnant with a half immortal? What if she had no choice but to runaway because how would she explain how fast her stomach grew, how would she explain birthing a half vampire?

But maybe she didn't need to explain, maybe she wanted this, maybe she wanted to disappear with Joham. She loved him so much and he had to have loved her in someway; why else would he have changed her into a vampire after she gave birth instead of leaving her to die like all the others? It was all making sense to me….

Her missing person's poster knew she was 8 months pregnant though…if she were trying to leave before anyone could notice, why did this poster say she was 8 months pregnant? Whoever reported her missing knew she was that pregnant in such a short amount of time…

I couldn't think about that now though, I had to focus on the fact that my theory had to have been true

I looked up at the boy in shock; he nodded his head as if to reassure me that my thoughts were correct …

I swallowed almost audibly before I could speak

"Serina" I said simply… "Serina is your mother?"

He stood completely straight facing me, I didn't like the way his eyes burned through mine…but I couldn't look away…

"Yes" he stated "And your husband killed her"

**Chapter 18 II Bella POV**

I hated taking the boys side over Renesmee's but I don't think she was truly understanding how advanced her children are; and I don't think she was being reasonable. She knows none of us would ever put the twins in danger.

"Your daughter's worse than you" Jacob said nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked shocked as I threw one of Jakey's toys at Jacob's head. Jakey laughed as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I mean exactly what I said…I never thought I'd meet another person as overprotective as you and Edward but apparently you two created a monster…literally" Jacob laughed and so did Jasper and Emmett.

Edward smirked "In my defense …I am not overprotective" he stated.

The whole room faced him and burst into laughter. Edward was by far the most anal-retentive person I knew especially in regards to those he loved. I went to speak but he continued…

"I'm just… cautious" he smiled as he walked over to me taking Jakey from my arms.

"Edward I'm sorry but you're alone on this one" I laughed getting up from the couch.

"If it were up to you" I continued "Renesmee would have never gone to school, never drove a car, never …"

"Caution…" he interrupted with a shrugged.

Jacob stood up with Edellah; she was sleeping beautifully; her hair covering her face completely. "She's right" Jacob said lowly.

"Well of course you would agree with her" Edward amended. "Alice…Rose…?" he asked as if he didn't already know what they were thinking. Rosalie faced Alice who was already preparing her answer. This light banter was so much fun, it had been such a long time since we were able to truly be happy and joke like this.

"I'm sorry Edward" Alice began "there is a dotted line between overprotective and caution…lets just say you colored those dotted lines in with a paint roller and high jumped over it"

We all laughed as Edward knew what she was saying was true, he looked around the room. "And you all agree…?" he sighed "Well let's not forget about Bella" he said abruptly turning all attention to me.

"Hey this is not a competition" I said. I knew I was pretty bad but I only did what every mother should do…I put my daughter above anything protecting her was much more than a job, much more than a responsibility …it was what I needed to do….there just wasn't any other option.

"Bells, she wasn't allowed to go to La Push without you tagging along, until what two years ago?" Jacob challenged.

I shot an evil look at Edward, thanking him with my scowl for throwing me under the bus.

"I'm going to check on my daughter" I said snidely ignoring Jacob all together. I could hear laughter as I walked away.

"Renesmee, they are attacking me in there" I said aloud with humor in my voice, but was surprised to not see her. I rounded the corner…I assumed she must have been sitting at the table.

"Renesmee…" I said again but she wasn't there. I walked back into the living room only to hear Jacob and Rosalie fighting. I'd only been gone a few seconds…these two should be banned from ever being in the same room…

"Go take a flea bath" Rosalie hissed.

"Not in front of the children you two" Esme ordered softly.

"Rose" Jacob said ignoring Esme "How do you drown a blonde…"

"I've heard this one" she interrupted "…more than once, you would think after 8 years you'd find new material" she interrupted her voice acidic.

"Glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool" he finished anyways; he didn't even smile; he knew exactly what to do to rub Rosalie the wrong way.

"Guys" I interrupted before this could go any further "has Renesmee walked by?"

"She's not in the kitchen?" Jacob asked. He was kneeling on the floor next to the couch rubbing Edellah's back who had been sleeping but her eyes were beginning to flutter open. I walked to the couch and picked her up. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"No" I then turned to Edward "Did you hear anything in her thoughts?"

Edward shook his head as Jakey laid asleep in his arms "I left her to her own thoughts since she was so upset" his face concerned as he quickly had Jakey laying where Edellah had been on the couch.

"She probably just went to get some fresh air…she was pretty upset" Esme said.

Maybe Esme was right…but I couldn't help but have this odd feeling that something wasn't right…that I needed to be with her.

"I'll go get her…she couldn't have gone far" Jacob said calmly as he got up from his knees and walked towards the back door.

"You know what, you stay here with Jakey…you know he only stays asleep with you" I managed to smile light heartedly. "I'll go get her"

"I'll join you" Edward was already ahead of me as we walked out of the back door. Edellah still nestled comfortably in my arms.

Renesmee wasn't near but I was so adapted and familiar to my daughter's scent that I knew she was out here I looked out and saw her standing facing a tree; she was a few miles out.

Edward held my hand as I easily supported Edellah with my other hand; we walked at a human pace towards Renesmee.

"Your mommy's really mad" I whispered in Edellah ear but she didn't respond.

"You know what maybe we should leave her be…" I began to say as we approached Renesmee but Edward's face turned into the most enraged scowl I'd ever seen, he'd quickly released my hand.

"Edward…?" I questioned.

"Don't move" he ordered. Before I could truly understand what he was saying I saw a dark shadow of a silhouette against the tree Renesmee was facing, Edward was already by her side

"Renesmee…?" I said panicked. I immediately had my shield covering her. Edellah could sense the distress in my voice her head darted up and was immediately facing in Renesmee's direction.

"Momma…?" she questioned.

"Momma's ok" Renesmee said, her voice shaky and unconvincing.

"Who are you?" Edward stated firmly and slowly. His voice was dark and daunting; how one would picture a vampire's voice to sound like.

"He's Joham's and …and Serina's son" Renesmee said. She looked at me and had I had a beating heart it would have skipped at that moment. There could only be one reason why he was here…

"I can't read his thoughts" Edward said angrily.

"But I can read yours…" the boy said lowly "…and to answer your question I am alone. And I didn't have any intentions of hurting your daughter…its Jacob…the Alpha, that's who I want to see"

I needed to get Edellah back to the house and get the others, this boy was just a child but I felt this certain flicker of caution when near him…I felt like he was capable of so much and I didn't understand why…I didn't understand why he felt so different than the other half immortals that we'd defeated so easily.

I started to walk away, my eyes still focused on Renesmee, I didn't want to drop my shield but I couldn't let Edellah stay out here not with the unknown lingering so close to us. Just as I was about to quickly run to the house and come back with the others, I felt Edellah shaking in my arms.

"Edellah…?" I said panicked. Renesmee and Edward's eyes darted to her. Her skin was blazing hot under my ice cold touch…

"You're not going to hurt my daddy or momma" Edellah yelled loudly, louder than I thought her voice capable of.

"Edellah" I heard Renesmee say panicked as I could see in her eyes that she wanted to grab Edellah but feared moving near her daughter with Serina's son right in front of her.

Edellah was all but convulsing; I held her tightly in my arms, afraid that if I held her too tight I would crush her small frame…

"Edellah calm down everything is ok" I said as I knew my voice was shocked, I had no clue what was happening. My eyes diverted from Renesmee's face back to Edellah's when I heard a high pitched yelp. Then silence.

My arms were empty as I stared in shock; along with Edward and Renesmee.

"Oh my God" Renesmee said as her facial expression mirrored mine, her hand covering her mouth.

The small-but large for her age- beautiful child, with the long black curly hair and the big brown eyes identical to mine was not there anymore; in her place on the forest ground was a dark black wolf. Probably half the size of Jacob in his wolf form but still a rather large wolf stood in the place of where granddaughter would be.

I stood in complete and total shock…

My granddaughter was a werewolf.

**** I want to thank all of you, who have continued to follow my interpretation of Renesmee's life. And because of how great and loyal you all are, I've decided there will be a book three entitled ****Renesmee: The Final Chapter Bk. 3. **

**In this book Renesmee's life is in full circle. We will learn more about the twins and their abilities; we will see Jacob and Renesmee go through raising these unique beings as they try to protect them but also let them grow. **

**We will find out where and what is going on with Nahuel how is he handling his separation from the love of his life Renesmee? **

**We will find out what is going on in Volterra with Neatra and the Volturi; is Neatra clever enough to outsmart the Volturi or will she bare one of their experimental ¾ immortal babies? **

**And most importantly we will learn more about this half immortal child of Joham and -of all people- Serina and see the major role this half immortal child plays in the third book. **

**There will be obstacles but with the Black's and Cullen's united together, they would hope to be unstoppable.**

**Book three Chapter One will be posted in a couple weeks; please be patient and bare with me, I will be able to write more since it is summer, so I will hopefully be able to post chapters more frequently.**

**Once again I apologize for the delay on my last few chapters and I hope you all will go on this journey with me to the closing chapters of Renesmee's life!**

**Thank you so much to my amazing readers and the amazing comments you all leave! I hope you guys like book three and leave feedback for that one as well****


End file.
